Une Grande Decision
by Nataliamine
Summary: Caroline décide de partir rechercher Klaus mais, elle tombe d'abord sur Marcel. Ça vie sentimentale de va pas être si facile, avec tout leurs problème qu'il devrons apprendre à géré. Hayley et Elijah se cherche toujours, mais font t-il se trouver? Rebekah fait la rencontre d'un merveilleux jeune homme. PS: Dans mon histoire, quelque personnage mort dans la série sont vivant.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Caroline ne sortait plus de sa chambre depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle était désespérée sans savoir vraiment pourquoi ou pour qui. Quand elle se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre, son visage resta fixé sur un dessin, celui de Klaus. Caroline savait exactement ce qui se passait, elle était amoureuse de Klaus. Elle se dirigea, en courant dans sa chambre afin de faire sa valise. Elle ne prit que le nécessaire: quelques vêtements, un peu d'argent ainsi que des poches de sang. Puis, elle prit ses clés de voiture et se mit en route, direction la Nouvelle-Orlé ès de longues heures passées dans la voiture, Caroline s'arrêta à une station service pour le plein et grignoter quelque chose avant de reprendre la route. En roulant, elle vit un panneau qui indiquait « Bienvenu à la Nouvelle-Orléans », ce qui lui donna le sourire aux lèvres. Caroline se gara et commença à marcher dans la rue, à la recherche de Klaus. Il n'était pas loin de 23 heures et voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver, elle alla donc boire un verre dans un bar. Des motards, qui s'avéraient être des vampires, avaient les yeux fixés sur elle. L'un d'eux, s'approcha de Caroline afin de lui caresser la joue. Celle-ci lui tordit le bras avant de lui briser la nuque. Les autres motards s'attaquèrent donc à la jeune vampire qui se retrouvait en position de faiblesse puisque qu'ils étaient trop nombreux. Quand soudain, un vampire qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec une vitesse surnaturelle dans un lieu sûr.  
_**  
**_**Caroline: « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »**

**Marcel : « Ce n'était rien, je m'appelle Marcel. Puis-je savoir ce que faisait une telle beauté dans un bar infesté de vampires? »**

**Caroline flattée, répondit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.**

**Marcel: « Puis-je t'aider à trouver ce qui tu cherches? Je suis le maître de celle ville. »**

**Caroline: « Tu connais un dénommé Klaus? »**  
**  
**Marcel, choqué lui répondit:** « Oui je le connais. Si tu veux je l'appelle dès demain mais pour l'instant, il faut dormir. Viens, je vais te trouver une chambre. »**

Caroline était contente et le suivit. Ils entrèrent dans une maison gigantesque, elle était magnifique. Ils traversèrent un long couloir avant d'emprunter une porte sur leur gauche.  
**  
Marcel: « Mademoiselle, une chambre avec vu magnifique et salle de bain. »**

Caroline était éblouie par la beauté de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Marcel: « Je te laisse, bonne nuit. »

Caroline enfila une robe de nuit puis alla se coucher. Elle pensa à Klaus et à la réaction qu'il aurait en la découvrant à la Nouvelle-Orléans avant de s'endormir comme un bébé.  
**  
Le lendemain**

Marcel n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler Klaus, il voulait garder Caroline pour lui tout seul. Il prépara le petit déjeuné et l'apporta à Caroline encore endormie puis s'assit doucement à ses côtés. Caroline eut un grand sourire en voyant le petit déjeuné et commença à manger le pain avant de demander à Marcel s'il avait appelé Klaus. Marcel n'hésita pas à mentir.

Marcel: « Oui je l'ai appelé mais il n'a pas voulu te voir. »

Caroline choquée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et sentit des larmes couler sur sa joue que Marcel s'empressa d'essuyer. Caroline pleura dans les bras de Marcel.

Marcel: « Ne t'en fait pas. Tu sais, Klaus et moi sommes amis depuis longtemps, je pourrais le résonner. »

mentit de nouveau Marcel.

Caroline: « Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Marcel: « Je peux savoir pourquoi Klaus t'importe autant. »

Caroline hésita à répondre mais préféra ne rien lui dire.

Caroline: « C'est personnel. »

Marcel: « Je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire. »

Marcel quitta la pièce et Caroline commença à se poser des questions. Pourquoi Klaus avait refusé de la voir? Caroline curieuse, alla chercher des informations pour savoir où habitait Klaus. Elle trouva quelque chose. Elle s'empara du document et alla à sa recherche.

Marcel après avoir quitté la pièce, se rendit là ou résidait tous ses vampires. Il leur dit de surveiller Caroline pour ne pas qu'elle trouve trouve où habitait Klaus et encore pire, qu'elle apprenne qu'il lui avait mentit. Quand un vampire du cercle apprit à Marcel que Caroline avait disparu en sachant où Klaus vivait puisqu'elle avait prit le dossier, il se mit en colère et ordonna qu'on la retrouve et qu'on la ramène sans la blesser.

Pendant ce temps

Caroline sortit rapidement de la maison sans faire de bruit afin de se rendre aux adresses inscrite sur le dossier. Le soucis était qu'il y en avait plusieurs. Caroline prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la première adresse.

Quand elle arriva devant une maison plutôt belle, Caroline se dit que ce n'était pas son style de maison. Cependant, elle toqua mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Elle repartie et arriva devant une petite maisonnette. Elle toqua mais toujours rien. Arrivée à la dernière adresse, elle souffla un grand coup, descendit de la voiture, se dirigea vers la porte et enfonça son doigt dans la sonnette. Elle attendit avec espoir mais encore une fois rien. Elle commença à abandonner quand elle eu une idée de l'endroit où Klaus pouvait se trouver.

Il n'était pas loin de 11 heures quand elle demanda à la première personne qu'elle croisa où était la maison la plus grande de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Le passant lui dit que c'était une villa avec piscine plutôt éloignée. Elle se précipita vers la maison, se gara devant l'allée et descendit. S'approchant de la porte, elle entendit une voix de femme qu'elle connaissait ainsi que celle de Klaus. Elle sentit la porte la porte s'ouvrit alors elle se cacha derrière un buisson avec sa vitesse vampirique. Elle vit Haley avec un ventre plutôt arrondi et comprit qu'elle était enceinte. Celle-ci venait récupérer le journal par terre. Elle ne comprenait rien. Serait-ce à cause d'Haley que Klaus refusait de la voir? Elle était perdue quand elle sentit sa nuque se briser...

**Dans la maison**

Haley: « Je suis obligée de rester coincée dans cette maison? » demanda t-elle en colère.

Klaus,

le sourire aux lèvres lui répondit**: « Car tu es une princesse enceinte enfermée dans une tour? »**

Haley lui répondit: « Et qui est le prince qui viendra me libérer de cette tour?»

Klaus fut interrompu dans sa phrase par sa sœur Rebekah.

Rebekah: « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire à part désigner le prince et la princesse d'un conte de fée? »

Klaus: « Sans vouloir me mêler de ta vie sentimentale, c'est pas comme ça que tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie. »

Rebekah: « Comment veux tu que j'ai une vie sentimentale si tu les tue tous? »

Haley: « Vous avez fini? Je peux savoir quand j'aurais un peu de liberté? »

Klaus: Haley, Haley... Ecoute, tu étais censée vivre? Non, car tu sais bien que les loups-garous ne sont pas la bienvenu ici. Alors, tu vas te comporter comme une princesse et retourner jouer à la poupée. »

Rebekah approuva son frère. Haley n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Elle commença à s'en aller et quand soudain elle entendit du bruit dehors. Elle alla ouvrir mais ne vit personne. Elle prit le journal posé un peu plus loi et rentra.

Cc Alors ce premier chapitre vous a plus? Vous pouvez me donnez quelque conseil c'est ma première fiction mettrais des chapitres assez régulièrement. Alors a toute.


	2. Chapitre 2

POV Caroline

Je me réveille doucement avec une horrible douleur au cou. J'ouvrant difficilement les yeux et vois Marcel près de moi, trop près de moi. Je surgit tout à coup du lit en tombant de celui ci.

**C: "Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?"**

**M: "En faite c'est ma chambre !"**

**C: " Quoi mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?"**

**M: " Viens je vais te raconter."**

Je viens m'asseoir à coté de Marcel et j'écoute ce qu'il a à me dire.

**M: " Je marchais dans la rue puis j'ai ressentis que quelque chose n'allais pas alors je me suis mis a ta recherche. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans ta chambre alors je me suis douté de quelque chose. J'ai alors fouillé toute la ville pour te retrouver. Et j'ai réussis, je t'ai trouvé encore inconsciente dans une cabane dans les bois avec ton agresseur "**

Marcel fixe son regard dans le mien avant de poursuivre:

**M : "Tu t'es fais agresser Caroline. Pour te venger je l'ai tué puis je t'ai ramené."**

**C: "Oh merci je ne sais pas ce qui me serait arrivée si tu n'avais pas été là !"**

**M: "Je serais toujours là pour toi Caroline."**

**C: "Tu sais qui m'a attaqué ? "**

**M: "Non, dès que je l'ai vu je l'ai directement tué sans réfléchir, je me suis pas posé de question"**

Je sourit timidement avant de répondre.

**C:" Mais comment j'ai pu rester inconsciente pendant si longtemps ?**

**M: " Je ne sais pas, il t'a surement injecté de la verveine pour t'affaiblir."**

**C: " A d'accord, je vais aller me doucher**."

J'allai dans ma chambre, pris une serviette et rentrai dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai et allumai l'eau avant de rentrer sous la douche. Je n'avais pas totalement confiance en Marcel, mais après cet évènement je me dis que peut être je peux lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais, d'un autre coté, je me pose quand même quelques questions. La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est Hayley et un tatouage en forme de « M » sur le bras de mon agresseur. Qui est ce ? Que me voulait t-il ?

_Klaus, combien de temps pourrais-je attendre encore sans te voir, pensais je._

POV Marcel

J'avais encore mentit à Caroline. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'espère qu'elle ne le découvrira jamais.

**_Flashback_**

_Un des mes vampires, que j'avais envoyé pour retrouver Caroline, brisa la nuque la belle blonde puis la ramena à la maison et la posa sur mon lit. Quand je senti qu'elle commençais à bouger, je lui ai brisé la nuque une deuxième fois._

Le soir était tombé,les sorcières et sorciers s'étaient rencontré pour parlés du pouvoir qu'exerce Marcel sur la plus ancienne arrivent les premières puis les plus jeunes. Ils se réunissent autour d'un feu et commence a donné leurs opinions :

**Sorcière 1:"Moi, Hier les sbires de Marcel ont saccagés mon magasin !"**

**Sorcière 2:"Moi, ils ont faillies tués ma famille !"**

Tous les sorciers et sorcières commençaient a élevé leurs voix, ont ne comprenaient plus rien.

La plus ancienne sorcières:"Silence ! Je sais que Marcel vous a causés du tord, c'est pour sa que nous sommes ici pour le détruire."

**Sophie Deveureux:"Mais vous êtes sur qu'ont va réussir, Marcel a une tonnes de vampires a sa disposition."**

Sophie n'était contre les sorcières .Elle ne voulait pas tuer Marcel elle le défend.

Quand l'ancienne commença a répondre, elle vu interrompu par deux sorcières avec des capes sur le visage.

**.?.:"On y arrivera si vous vous joignez a moi, on réussira ."**

**S:"Mais pour qui vous vous prenez...**

La deuxième sorcières usa de sa magie pour faire taire Sophie

**S:"ah..."**

**Katie:"Arrêtée !"**

**M."Mon nom est Morgane et voici ma servante Camille."**

Davina sentit l'usage de la magie, elle prit le premier crayon qui lui passe sous la main et commença a dessinée a vitesse légendaire le visage de la appela Marcel et lui dit le nom et le -ci accourut dans la forêt que Davina lui a indiquer

La servante arrêta son sort quand tout a coup Marcel débarque.

**M."Qui est Camille ?".**

Camille avança

**M."Tu a utilisée de la magie,tu es punie de la mort."**

Marcel brisa la nuque de la jeune sorcière et repartit

**L'ancienne:"Vous ne saviez pas qu'ils est interdit d'utilisée sa magie dans cette ville."**

**M."Si,elle a fait un énorme sacrifice."**

**S."Vous êtes cinglées. Qui êtes vous et pourquoi voulez vous nous aider ?**

**M:"Vous le serez bien assez tôt qui je suis et pourquoi je vous aide parce que Marcel m'a pris quelque chose que je veut reprendre ."**

Sophie en colère part en direction de la maison des michaelsons. Elle entra sans frapper et cria pour que toute la maison l entende.

**S:"Les sorcières complotent contre Marcel et veulent s'en débarrassés."**

**K:"Je vois qu'on t'a pas appris a frappée avant d'entré bien que je n'ai pas très bien entendus ce que tu vien de dire."**

**S:"Ils veulent tués Marcel et il y a une sorcières qui es apparut et a sacrifiée sa servante ..."**

Elijah se rapproche de Sophie et essaie de la calme

**E:"Calme toi .Qui es cette sorcière ?"**

**S:"Elle s'appelle Morgane."**

**H:"Qu'es ce qui se passe je vous entend de là haut?"**

**E:"Ont a des ennuies."**

**K:"Je vais prévenir Marcel."**

Klaus se dépêche pour se rentre a la résidence de il arrive il sent une odeur particulière familière se reprit en main et alla voir Marcel et commença a lui expliqué la situation.

**M."Salut mon frère ."**

**K."J'ai cru comprendre que quelques sorcières complotaient contre toi ."**

Marcel en colère se gratte le menton.

**M."Je vais m'occupé de sa merci mon frère."**

POV Caroline

J ai entendis la voix de Klaus alors je décida d'aller le voir et quand j'était tous près de lui quand j'ai vu qu'il se dirige vers moi.A cause du stress je m'enfuit mais je laisse tombée une chose mais je n'avait pas le temps de le récupérée alors je repartis dans ma chambre.

POV Klaus

je ressentis cette odeur étrange que j avais sentis qu'une seul fois au part avant sur ...Caroline...Je me dirigeai vers cette odeur et je la suivis quand je tombe sur un bracelet. En le regardant de plus près je me souviens que c'est le bracelet que j'avait offert avant de partir pour la Nouvelle-Orléan. Je vois qu'il es cassé donc caroline ne s'est pas enfuit mais je sais maintenant qu'elle est a la Nouvelle-Orléans et je la trouverais coûte que coûte.

_Flashback_

**_C:"Klaus reste ici."_**

**_K:"Je ne peut pas resté mais Caroline vien avec moi ?"_**

**_C:"Je ne peut pas caar il y a ..."_**

**_K:"...Tyler si tu ne veut pas venir laisse moi au moin d'offrir quelque chose."_**

_Klaus sortit une boite avec un magnifique bracelet en or._

**_C:" Oh il es magnifique merci klaus."_**

_Klaus le met au poignée de Caroline puis lui chuchote "Good By Caroline"_

**Alors ce deuxième chapitre il vous plaît?Je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui ont eut du mal a lire le premier chapitre il y a eu des beugs sur l'ordi ils y a plusieurs mots ou phrases qui ont disparut je les corrigerais un peu plus a ceux qui on aimé le premier chapitre malgré les fautes d'orthographes. A votre avis qui es Morgane ?Que veux t-elle? Je mettrai le prochain chapitre surement pendant le week end.A toutes**


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Morgane avait donné rendez-vous aux sorcières qui souhaitaient la suivre. Elles se réunirent au cimetière, un endroit sacré pour elles. Le cimetière était gigantesque, sombre et l'on pouvait sentir la présence des esprits qui épiaient chaque mouvement. Parmis la troupe de Sophie, j'éspère qu'elle n'a pas changée de camp

_**Flashback**_

_**Au manoir Mikaelson**_

_**Klaus: « Il nous faudrait un plan afin de savoir ce que Morgane a prévu. »**_

_**Elijah: « Je sais! Je pense qu'il faut que Sophie fasse semblant d'être de leur côté. Elle jouera un rôle d'espion et pourra ainsi nous dire ce que Morgane prévoit. »**_

_**Sophie: « L'espionne? Je suis partie en pleine réunion, ça fera trop suspect. »**_

_**Rebekah: « Pas si tu parviens à les convaincre du contraire... » dit-elle affichant un sourire en coin.**_

_Après refléxion, Sophie accepta la proposition._

OoO

Morgane vit Sophie et alla à sa rencontre .

**Morgane: « Tu es toujours de mon coté ? »**

**Sophie: « Oui. »**

Morgane grimpa sur une tombe et commença son discours auprès des autres sorcières.

**Morgane: « Vous connaissez la raison de votre venue ici. Il faut détruire Marcel et ses sbires. Pour cela, j'ai un plan et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la première phase de celui-ci. »**

Les sorcières se regardèrent les unes et les ne comprenaient pas ce que Morgane venait de dire. Quel plan? Que prévoyait-elle?

**Morgane: « Nous devons capturer une personne! Une personne qui a de l'importance pour Marcel. »** dit-elle en esquissant un sourire diabolique.

**POV Caroline**

Je l'ai vu. Pourquoi me suis-je enfuie? J'étais bête. J'avais attendu ce moment pendant si longtemps. Comment ai-je pu? Entendant du bruit à l'extérieur je me rapprochais de la fenêtre mais je ne vis rien. Tout d'un coup, la vitre explosa en mille morceaux et une flèche vînt se planter dans mon épaule. Ma vision devenait floue, j'avais un mal de tête terrible et je perdis soudainement connaissance. La dernière chose que j'avais pu voir était une silhouette noire. Mais pourquoi moi? Et que me voulait tous ces gens?

Ma vue retrouvait petit à petit ses compétences et je repris connaissance. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme le diable et aux yeux bleu était devant moi. J'étais attachée à une chaise mes mains liées par des cordes.

**Caroline: « Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi m'avez-vous capturé? »**

**Morgane: « Je me nomme Morgane. »**

Je commençais à avoir peur et un état de panique s'installa progressivement chez moi. Morgane le vit immédiatement.

**Morgane: « Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas à toi que je veux faire du mal. » dit-elle, un sourire diabolique se formant sur son visage.**

**Caroline: « Alors, si ce n'est pas moi, qui voulez-vous faire souffrir? »**

**Morgane: « Depuis ton arrivée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, je t'ai observé et j'ai remarqué que tu étais très proche d'un vampire du nom de Marcel. »**

**Pourquoi Morgane voulait blesser Marcel? Me cachait-il des choses?**

**Caroline: « Vous voulez faire du mal à Marcel mais pour quelle raison? »**

**Morgane: « Tu es beaucoup trop naïve, Caroline. Tu ne t'es jamais posé de question? Comment a t-il fait pour te trouver si vite ou pourquoi ton agresseur avait un tatouage en forme de « M »? »**

Elle avait raison pour le tatouage. Je commençais à me poser des questions sur Marcel et sur son honnêteté envers moi.

**Caroline: « Que savez-vous sur Marcel? »**

**Morgane: « Je sais pleins de choses que tu ignores. Marcel ne cesse de mentir. Tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment téléphoné à Klaus pour le prévenir de ton arrivée ici. »**

Je ne parvenais pas à croire cela: comment avait-il pu me faire ça? Je croyais que lui et moi étions amis. Une fois libérée, il va falloir que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Je sentis la corde se dénouer...

**Caroline: « Alors, Klaus ne sais pas que je suis à la Nouvelle-Orléans? »**

**Morgane: « Oh mais si! Il a perçu ton odeur puis à trouver le bracelet et depuis il te cherche partout sauf ici. »**

Klaus était tellement mignon. Voilà, j'avais réussi à libérer ma main. Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve un moyen de m'échapper. Morgane s'éloigna un peu de moi et ne voyait donc pas ce que je faisais. Puis à vitesse vampirique, je me lève afin de ma placer derrière la sorcière, la mord au niveau du cou puis je cours vers l'extérieur. Cependant, une fois dehors un mal de tête effroyable me prit et j'ai fini par écrouler sur le sol. Je vis plusieurs sorcières tendrent leurs mains vers moi. Morgane sortit ensuite de la maison, une serviette sur sa blessure.

**Morgarne: « Merci mes amies. Ramenez là à l'intérieur et vérifiez qu'elle est bien attaché cette fois. »**

**POV Marcel**

Je suis allé retrouvé Caroline afin de discuter. Une fois la porte ouverte, je pu constater que des petits morceaux de verres étaient étalés sur le sol. La fenêtre avait été brisée et je compris qu'on l'avait enlevée. Je suis donc allé voir tous mes vampires pour qu'ils la retrouve. Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Je leur ai tout de même dit d'être discret par rapport à Klaus. Et c'est au pire moment que je le vois arrivé et que je lui sors une grosse bêtise.

**POV Klaus**

Je cherchais Caroline partout : dans les bars, les maisons et même les égouts pour être sûr. Je commençais à désespéré mais jamais je ne laisserais Caroline tomber. C'est sans doute l'amour de ma vie! Mon âme sœur... Afin de me détendre, je suis allé voir Marcel qui n'avait pas l'air heureux de ma présence.

**Marcel: « Alors ça va? »**

**Klaus: « Je n'ai pas à te répondre. »**

Je me suis assis à côté de lui et je fis signe au serveur pour qu'il nous ramène un verre. Nous commencions quand soudain je vis une blonde. ¨Pensant tut de suite à Caroline, je bondis de mon siège près à aller voir. Cependant, mon bras était retenu et j'entendis quelque chose d'étonnant.

**Marcel: « Non, ce n'est pas Caroline. »**

**Klaus: « Comment sais-tu pour Caroline? »**

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus. Que va devenir Caroline? Qu'elle gaffe a fait Marcel ? A t-il des sentiment pour Caroline?**_  
_**Excuser moi si il y des mots qui disparaisse comme dans le 1er ou 2ème Chapitre.**_  
_**Vous pourrez me dire si vous préféré lire comme ça ou comme avant.**_  
_**Un grand merci pour les review ..**_  
_**Le prochain chapitre sera mis dans bientôt .Je vais des chapitre plutôt "cour" mais je les mes en peu de temps. Je l'écrit déjà et j'ai plein de bonne idée pour la suite allée A toutes.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_** chapitre 4**_

**_POV Klaus_**

Dès que j'entendis cette phrase sortir de la bouche de Marcel, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment connaissais t-il Caroline? Marcel va devoir me raconter des choses car je commence déjà à m'imaginer le pire. Après tout, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai élevé, il a dû retenir une de mes nombreuses facettes.

**Klaus: « Comment sais-tu pour Caroline? »**

**Marcel: « Je sais car ... Elle est venue me voir pour te faire passer un message. »**

**Klaus dit en grognant: « Quel est ce message? »**

**Marcel improvisa et lui dit ce qui lui passait par la tête: « Elle a tournée la page et ne veux plus jamais te revoir. »**

Je ne parvenais pas à le croire. Caroline serait venue me voir directement. Non, je ne peux définitivement pas le croire. Je décidais donc de faire semblant d'être touché par ce qu'il venait de me dire sur Caroline. Elle n'était pas comme ça, je ne le savais que trop bien. Je gardais, cependant, cette réflexion pour moi et quittait le bar à grande vitesse afin de rentrer chez moi.

_**POV Elijah**_

J'étais plus que préoccupé par cette sorcière: que nous voulait-elle? J'étais plongé dans un roman du 16 ème siècle quand soudain, Sophie débarqua chez nous. Elle paraissait inquiète. Il va falloir que je lui demande ce qui ne va pas parce que sinon elle va exploser et je ne veux pas salir mon nouveau tapis. Sophie faisait, à présent, les cents pas dans la pièce.

**Elijah: « Sophie? »**

**Sophie: « Mmmh. »**

**Elijah éléva le ton. « Sophie! »**

**Sophie: « Quoi? »**

**Elijah: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?»**

Sophie avait peur. Je pouvais le sentir mais je me demandais pourquoi. J'avais l'impression qu'elle hésitait à me le dire , à me dire la vérité.

**Sophie:****«** Ok, vous m'avez demandé de vous prévenir si Morgane prévoyait quelque chose? »

**Elijah: « C'est exact. »**

**Sophie : « Elle a enlevé quequ'un qui a de l'importance pour Marcel, j'ai essayé de voir qui c'était mais j'ai juste apperçu une fille blonde. »**  
Je réfléchissais: qui pouvait être cette fille? Et pourquoi l'avoir kidnappée? Quelle personne pouvait avoir de l'importance aux yeux de Marcel? Durant ma réfléxion, Klaus débarqua pour aller dans le salon et nous dire:

Klaus: « Caroline est ici! »

Et à ce moment, je compris que la fille qui était retenue captive par Morgane était Caroline. Je me levais en sursaut et en panique. Klaus et Sophie ne comprennant rien à mon changement de comportement.

Sophie: « Elijah, explique nous, enfin !»

Je regardais avec insistance Klaus car je n'avais pas envie d'évoquer ce que je venais de comprendre. Après, quelques minutes de silence, Klaus comprit enfin puisqu'il avait assisté à notre conversation. Il ferma les yeux en pensant que si Caroline avait la moindre blessure, Morgane allait souffrir. Quand, il leva ses paupières, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de sa personnalité. Caroline arriverait sûrement à le faire changer définitivement.

**Klaus: « Morgane a enlevé Caroline. »**

**Sophie: « Qui est Caroline? »**

C'est à ce moment que Rebekah descendit les escaliers et s'immisca dans la conversation puisqu'elle avait tout écouté depuis le début.

**Rebekah: « C'est l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur... Alors bien que je ne sois pas fan de cette fille, il faut quand même aller la sauver. »**

**Elijah: « Allons-y. Nous devrions nous disperser afin de la retrouver. »**

**Rebekah: « D'accord: moi et Sophie on cherchera en ville et toi et Klaus vous allez partir dans la forêt. »**

**Sophie: « Tu pourrais d'abord me demander mon avis, non? »**

**Rebekah: « Non, je ne crois pas. Allez go, go, go! Faut retrouver ta douce et belle Caroline!»**

Et c'est ainsi que Rebekah, Klaus, Sophie, et moi sommes partis à la recherche de Caroline. Avec Klaus nous avons vérifié chaque maison, chaque arbre. Tous les recoins de cette immense fôret furent passés au peigne fin.

_**POV Rebekah**_

Sophie et moi étions entrain de faire nos recherches dans la ville. Mais, je ne faisais pas vraiment d'effort. Quoi? Je n'aimais pas cette fille. Cependant, Sophie, elle y mettait tout son cœur alors qu'elle ne la connaissait même pas! La sorcière commenca à m'engueuler car elle me trouvait trop capricieuse.

**Sophie: « Tu pourrais te bouger un peu! »**

**Rebekah: « Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre! »**

**Sophie: « Pourquoi, tu ne l'aimes pas? »**

**Rebekah: « Qui t'as dit que je ne l'aimais pas? »**

Sophie me regarda avec un air suspect. Je finissais donc par lui avouer.

**Rebekah: « Bon, d'accooord! Cette fille est une garce. »**

Nous avions cherché environ les trois quarts de la ville. Mais où pouvait-elle bien être? J'espére que Klaus la trouvera.

**_POV Externe_**

Caroline commençait à perdre patience et regardait autour d'elle. Quand soudain, plusieurs sorcières entrèrent afin de faire un cercle autour de Morgane. Elles prirent une profonde respiration et commencèrent à parler dans une langue étrangère que Caroline ne connaissait pas. C'était sans doute du latin ou du grec. C'est comme si elles étaient entrain de lui jeter un sort. Un sort? Pourquoi faire ? Puis, Morgane dit à toutes les sorcières de partir sauf une. La seule sorcière qui restait s'avança vers son aînée. Morgane sortit une dague et coupa la gorge de celle-ci. Elle s'écroula par terre et se vida de son sang rapidement.

**Caroline: « Mais vous êtes cinglée! »**

Morgane évita la remarque de Caroline avant de redire quelque chose en latin. On dirait que le sort arrivait à sa fin. Elle traîna ensuite le corps de la sorcière dehors et lança un sort qui déclencha un feu. Le corps de la sorcière brûla pendant que Morgane prît une éponge afin d'essuyer le sang qui c'était étalé par terre. Caroline avait peur de cette Morgane qui tuait quelqu'un pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_**POV Klaus**_

On a cherché pendant des heures, jusqu'a ce que nous tombions sur une cabane qui se trouvait être enfoncée dans la forêt. Une fois devant cette cabane on pouvait voir un corps en train de brûler. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Caroline sinon j'allais déchirer cette sorcière membre par membre, veine par veine. En se rapprochant, Elijah et moi entendîmes du bruit provenant de la cabane. Une fois, la porte défoncée par mes soins j'ai pu enfin la voir. Elle avait le visage d'un ange. Ces yeux étaient plongés dans les miens. Nous étions deconnectés du monde.

**Caroline: « Klaus. »**

Je me précipitais vers Caroline quand tout un coup, Morgane me lança un sort qui me fît atrocement souffrir. Mais Elijah arriva à la stopper en lui brisant la nuque puis me regarda comme s'il regardait un conte de fée.

**Caroline: « Je suis si contente de te voir. »**

**Klaus: « Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de temps j'ai attendu.»**

**Caroline: « Pas aussi longtemps que moi. »**

Elijah sortit son téléphone et envoya un mesage à Rebekah pour la prévenir qu'on avait retrouvé Caroline. Il ne voulait sûrement pas interrompre ce moment mais nous devions partir.  
**Elijah: « Je ne voudrais surtout pas interrompre ce beau moment, mais je pense que nous devrions partir avant que d'autres sorcières arrivent. »**

**Caroline: « Il a raison. On y... »**

Caroline s'évanouie. Je m'inquiétais pour elle mais elle n'avait pas l'air mal, c'était juste un coup de fatigue. Elijah et moi partîmes à vitesse surnaturelle. Caroline dormait dans mes bras, elle était si belle. Après quelques minutes, nous sommes arrivés chez nous. Je suis monté dans une chambre qui était libre afin de déposer Caroline sur le lit et de la recouvrir avec une couette, cousue par un grand créateur, ..MOI...J'admirais Caroline dormir pendant un bref instant avant d'entendre les filles qui étaient rentrées. Je descendis les voir.

**Rebekah: « Alors, comment se porte la petite princesse? »**

**Elijah: « Elle va bien. Mais dis moi, depuis quand tu te préoccupe d'elle? »**

**Rebekah: « Je veux juste être courtoise. »**

Je descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse et une fois en bas un silence s'était installé.

**Sophie: « Maintenant, qu'elle est ici vous devriez faire très attention à elle! »**

**Klaus: « Elle est en sécurité maintenant. »**

**Sophie: « Même, si Morgane a enlévé Caroline c'est pour une raison. »**

**Rebekah: « C'est vrai ça, pourquoi voulait-elle Caroline? »**

Ils se posèrent tous la question mais personne ne connaissait la réponse. Morgane avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête mais maintenant qu'elle est morte je pouvais mettre ce problème de côté.

**Elijah: « Je ne sais pas et personne ne le saura jamais puisqu'elle est morte. »**

**Sophie: « Pardon! Vous savez que cela n'est pas terminé! Au contraire, ça vient juste de commencer! »**

_**Dans la cabane**_

Il faisait calme, trop calme. Une personne entre dans la cabane le visage recouvert par une cape. Elle entra comme si le corps n'existait pas et s'accroupit près de Morgane avant de sortir un grimoire afin de réciter un sort. Quelques instants plus tard, Morgane ressuscita d'entre les morts mais elle n'était pas vraiment morte.

**..?..: Alors ça va? »**

**Morgane: « Ouais. »**

**..?..: Cela a marché ?»**

**Morgane: « Ils ne se sont doutés de rien. »**

_**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus? Comment Morgane s'en ait sortit? Qui es cette sorcière mystérieuse ?**_

_**Merci pour les review et a nightmare2054 pour avoir gentiment accepte de corrigé les chapitres.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera bientôt mis en ligne. A toute**_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5: Une grande décision**

_POV Caroline_

Je me réveillais doucement dans une chambre qui m'étais inconnu avant de descendre les escaliers. Je me suis dirigé vers une porte avant de l'ouvrir pour apercevoir Rebekah qui était entrain de lire.

**Caroline: "Rebekah? Qu'est-ce-que je fais ici?"**

**Rebekah:" Après que tu te sois évanouie, Klaus t'a ramenée dans notre demeure ."**

**Caroline: "Ah d'accord. Et où est-il ?"**

**Rebekah: "Il est sorti voir Marcel."**

Klaus était sans doute aller voir Marcel afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Cela ne présageais rien de bon. Je préférais donc aller vérifier. J'ai remonté les escaliers à grande vitesse laissant Rebekah en plan. Peut-être fallait-il que je fasse des efforts avec elle? Après avoir descendu pour la seconde fois les escaliers je me retrouvais face à Haley. Je l'avais complètement oubliée elle et son bébé. C'était encore un problème en plus, enfin c'était celui de Klaus. Je m'en occuperais plus tard.

**Caroline: "Je vais aller voir si tout se passe bien. Pourras-tu prévenir Elijah?"**

**Rebekah: "Bien sûr."**

Je sortis de la maison à vive allure afin de rejoindre Klaus. Malheureusement je n'avais pas mes clefs. Je décidais donc de m'y rendre à pied en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

_POV Marcel_

Je venais de voir mes vampires. Ils n'avait pas retrouvés la jolie blonde. Je commençais à paniquer et à avoir peur. Je me désespérais avec un verre de bourbon, quand soudain mon téléphone sonna. C'était un coup de fil mystérieux, auquel je répondis immédiatement:

**...?...: "Bonjour." **

**Marcel:"Qui est-ce ?"**

**...?...:"Peu importe, si tu souhaites revoir Caroline en vie, présente toi au cimetière dans 10 minutes."**

**Marcel: "S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit je..."**

**...?...:"On ne lui ferra rien sauf si tu ne viens pas. Dans ce cas là nous la tuerons. Tu as 10 minutes et viens seul."**

**Marcel:"Je serais là."**

Je quittais d'urgence le bar, quand je fus interompu par un de mes vampires qui voulait savoir où j'allais. Je lui ai répondu que j'allais prendre l'air alors qu'en fait je me dirigeais vers le cimetière. Une fois arrivé, je vis une sorcière qui me paraissait familière . C'était Morgane. Elle était présente quand j'avais puni de mort une autre sorcière. Cependant, j'avais l'impression de déjà la connaître... Je marchais en sa direction quand soudain je me suis retrouvé bloqué par une sorte de champ de force. Je m'acharnais dessus afin de le briser mais rien à faire, il ne cédait pas.

**Marcel: "Pourquoi ne puis-je pas entrer? Tu as peur?!"**

Morgane ferma les yeux , se concentra puis me fit signe d'avancer. Le champ de force se brisa et je suis parvenu à passer outre cette protection.

**Morgane: "Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je vérifiais juste que tu étais seul."**

**Marcel: "Je ne ferrais rien qui puisse blesser Caroline."**

**Morgane: "Tu es amoureux d'elle n'est-ce pas?"**

**Marcel: "Peu importe, rends moi Caroline."**

**Morgane: " En échange de sa liberté, je veux quelque chose."**

Je ne comprenais pas. Que voulait-elle de moi? Si elle voulait me faire partir elle n'y parviendrait pas.

**Marcel:"Je ne partirais pas."**

**Morgane: "Oh... Mais je m'en fous que tu partes ou que tu restes. Moi, je veux autre chose. Il y a plusieurs mois de ça tu as recruté quelqu'un."**

**Marcel: "Davina?"**

Pourquoi voulait-elle Davina? Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à tous ce cirque.

**Morgane: "Elle contre Caroline. A toi de voir . Tu as jusqu'à la tombée la nuit pour faire un choix. Je t'attendrais ici"**

Et comme par enchantement, elle disparut à travers du brouillard. Il ne restait plus que moi dans le cimetière. Comment pourrais-je choisir entre Davina et Caroline? C'etait trop pour moi. Il fallait trouver une solution et vite. En rentrant chez moi, j'avais trouvé la solution à mon problème. Je vais faire croire à la sorcière que Davina a été enlevé par une personne qui m'est inconnu. Et ce soir je récupérerais enfin Caroline. Je parti en direction de l'Eglise.

**Marcel: "Prépare tes affaires, on part!"**

**Davina: "Quoi? Où?"**

**Marcel: "Dans un hôtel qui est plus éloigné de la ville."**

_POV Morgane_

Je savais très bien que Caroline avait été sauvé par les frère Mikaelson. Je n'étais tout de même pas cruche! Je voulais justement leur faire croire que j'étais morte. Mais finalement j'avais décidé que non. J' avais sacrifié plusieurs filles, Camille ma "servante" et puis une autre dont le le prénom m'échappait. Mais Marcel ne savait pas que Caroline etait saine et sauve. Je savais que l'aîné des frères avait proposé a Sophie de nous espionner. D'aillerus, c'était moi qui lui avait dit d'accepter la proposition d'Elijah. Comme prévu elle avait dit à la famille que j'avais enlevé Caroline, ils l'avait récupérée puis m'avait tué.

**Flashback**

_Dès que Sophie partie de la reunion je suis allée la voir, afin de lui proposer un marché._

_**Morgane: " Sophie attend !"**_

_**Sophie: "Quoi?"**_

_**Morgane:"J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais perdu ta nièce, je peux la faire revenir. Mais il faut que tu m'aides."**_

_**Sophie: "Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire? En plus nous avons besoin de Davina pour ça."**_

_**Morgane:"Tu devrais me croire. Pour Davina, je m'en occupe ."**_

_**Sophie: " Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"**_

_**Morgane: "Depuis un certain temps, j'observe un peu tout le monde et je suis sûre que Elijah va te proposer un marché que tu vas accepter. Alors on a un marché?"**_

_**Sophie:"Oui, nous en avons un."**_

_Ooo_

Je venais d'apprendre que Marcel ne comptait pas respecter notre "marché". Pensait-il que j'étais dupe?! J'ai immédiatement envoyé mes sorcières pour les suivre et enlever Davina.

_POV Davina _

J'ai préparé rapidement mes affaires avant de rejoindre Marcel. Il me mis un chapeau sur la tête afin que personne ne me reconnaisse. L'hôtel où il voulait m'emmener se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de l'Eglise. Marcel a contraint le responsable pour nous donner une chambre. Nous montâmes les escaliers puis nous arrivâmes devant une chambre. Il ouvrit la porte puis me laissa entrer, déposa mes affaires et me dit de n'ouvrir à personne. Puis il partit me laissant seule de nouveau. Tandis que je déballais mes affaires, je ressentis l'usage de la magie pour la troisième fois. J'ai tenté de prévenir Marcel mais je vis la poignée de la porte bouger. La porte finit par s'ouvrir sur deux personnes qui se dirigèrent vers moi. J'ai essayé de les stopper mais sans succès. Ils m'ont attrapée.

_POV Externe_

Marcel alla voir ses vampires et leur dit de se rendre au cimetière sans se faire remarquer. Chose facile puisqu'il fasait nuit. Les sorcières n'auront pas Davina il faudra donc récupérer Caroline de force. Klaus entra dans le bâtiment, et alla voir Marcel.

**Klaus: "Pourquoi tu me m'a rien dit?"**

**Marcel:"Je ne sais pas. J'ai sûrement dû oublier!"**

Klauss'énerva** : "Comment as-tu pu oublier?"**dit-il en tapant son poing contre la table

**Marcel: "Ecoute. Ok je ne te l'ai pas dit. Je suis desolé. Mais là tu vois la je tente de la récupérer car elle s'est fait enlevée."**

**Klaus:" Mais non, nous l'avons sauvé hier."**

Marcel regarda Klaus comprenant qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il sortit son téléphone et appellla un de ses vampires.

**Un des vampires: "Marcel il n'y a personne au cimetière"**

Sans même finir la conversation, il s'en alla. Sur le chemin il bouscula Caroline. Sur l'instant, il ne s'est pas rendu compte que c'était Caroline. Puis en la reconnaissant il l'a regarda avec tendresse.

**Marcel: "Caroline tu es saine et sauve!"**dit-il en s'approchant d'elle

**Caroline: "Ne me touche pas! Tu m'a menti."**

**Marcel: "Mais on t'avais enlevée?"**

**Caroline:"Oui..."**

Caroline ne put finir sa phrase car Marcel la quitta. Il se rendit a l'hôtel, ouvra la porte et ne vit personne. Il n'y avait que des vêtements au sol. Il était trop tard.

_Ooo_

Les sorcières de Morgane amenèrent Davina afin de l'attacher à une chaise. Davina esssaya de se débattre mais n'y arriva point. Quand elle fut attachée, Morgane lança un sort sur les cordes pour que Davina n'essaye pas de les défaire. Sophie debarqua à son tour et se précipita sur Davina. Mais Morgane se mit entre les deux femmes. Sophie tenta de la bousculer mais au lieu de cela elle traversa son corps.

**Sophie: "Qui es tu? Pourquoi t'ai-je traversée? "**

**Morgane: "Vous me connaissez toutes les deux." **

**Davine: "Je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie."**

Morgane se mit de dos et récita un sort en criant pendant un moment, elle avait changée de visage.. Puis en se retournant, elle dit:

**Morgane: "Mon vrai nom n'est pas Morgane."**

**Sophie:"Au mon dieu!"**

**Davina : "Tu es censer être morte ! "**

**Alors ce nouveau chapitre ils vous a plus ? Qui es en fin de compte cette Morgane ? Vous le serez dans le prochain chapitre.A toutes.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Davina: "Tu es censée être morte!"**

**Monique: "Je suis morte... Pour l'instant."**

**Sophie: "Comment cela se fait-il que nous puissions te voir? "**

Monique s'apprêtait à leur révéler toute l'histoire quand elle fût interrompue par sa mère, Jane-Anne. Sophie s'empressa d'aller vers elle afin de l'enlacer.

**Sophie: "Où étais-tu passé?"**

_POV Jane-Anne_

Afin qu'elles comprennent, j'ai décidé de leur expliquer toute mon histoire: "J'étais tellement désespérée par la mort de Monique que j'ai décidé de mettre tout en oeuvre pour la ramener à la vie. Je suis donc allée à Gentilly pour trouver des solutions. Je suis parvenue à ce qu'on puisse la voir mais la toucher était encore chose impossible. D'ailleurs, cette épreuve m'a pris toute ma magie, mais ça en vallait la peine. Une sorcière m'a apportée son aide et grâce à cela, nous pouvions la toucher mais seulement pendant quelques heures. Elle s'est donc fait passer pour une autre personne et a changé de visage afin que personne ne puisse la reconnaître. Puis, en apprenant que Marcel éprouvait des sentiments pour Caroline, nous n'avons pas hésité une seule seconde, et nous l'avons capturées. Sophie est allée prévenir Elijah et Klaus, qui ont délivré la vampire et ont tué Morgane. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'était qu'elle était un fantôme et qu'un fantôme ne meurt pas. Malheureusement, Klaus aurait dû tuer ma fille, non Elijah. En tuant Monique, Elijah a déclenché un sort qui le lie à ma fille. Cela siginifie que depuis qu'il l'a tuée, il est entrain de se momifier à petit feu."

**Davina: "Quoi?! Elijah se momifie?!"**

**Monique: "Il ne lui reste plus que quelques heures jusqu'à ce qu'il le soit complètement."**

**Davina: "Comment arrêtons-nous cela?"**

Soudain, Davina comprit que pour arrêter cela, il n'y avait que deux solutions. La première était de les délier et la deuxième serait sa mort sans possibilité de résurrection. Enfin, normalement...

_POV Elijah_

Je descendis les escaliers avec une impression étrange... Je me sentais mal et j'avais des courbatures partout. Comme si certaines parties de mon corps se momifiaient. Une fois dans le salon, j'appris par Rebekah, que Caroline était partie à la recherche de mon frère. J'étais content pour eux, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Puis, je vis Hayley descendre les escaliers, affichant une très bonne forme malgré sa grossesse. J'allais l'interpeller quand soudain je me suis écroulé poussant un cri de douleur. La louve cria mon nom et vînt s'asseoir près de moi tout comme Rebekah. Celle-ci en voyant ma main afficha une mine de dégoût.

**Rebekah: "Elijah, ta main."**

Haley et moi avons tourné notre regard vers ma main et celle-ci était de couleur kakis, les veines largement visible.

**Hayley:"Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**Rebekah: "Il se momifie."**

Les filles me soulèverent et me posèrent sur le sofa. Rebekah téléphona immédiatement à Klaus pour lui dire de rentrer à la maison. Je tentais de comprendre ce qui se passait quand soudain je me suis souvenu avoir tué Morgane, une sorcière très puissante... Elle venait de me convaincre que momifier un Originel n'était pas chose facile. Elle n'avait donc pas pu faire cela seule. J'essayais donc d'expliquer les choses à Haley mais ce n'était pas évident de parler.

**Elijah: "Ha...ley... Morgane."**

**Hayley: "Morgane?"**

**Rebekah: "Tu as dit quelque chose?"**

**Hayley: "C'est Elijah, il a dit Morgane. Penses-tu que c'est elle qui lui a fait ça?"**

**Rebekah: "Je ne sais pas mais on va vite le savoir."**

_POV Externe_

Klaus suivit Marcel avant de tomber sur la belle Caroline. Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis l'hybride engagea la conversation.

**Klaus: "Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"**

**Caroline: "Je suis venue m'assurer que tu allais bien."**

**Klaus: "Je vais très bien merci. Mais que fais-tu à la Nouvelle-Orléans? Pourquoi avoir quitté tes amies?"**

**Caroline: "Je les ai quittée pour toi..."**

**Klaus: "Et Tyler?"**

**Caroline:"Cela serait trop long à expliquer."**

**Klaus: "Vous avez rompu."**

**Caroline:"Pas si compliqué que ça apparemment."**

Caroline et Klaus éclatèrent de rire, avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Klaus lui demanda alors:

**Klaus: "Pourquoi?"**

**Caroline: "Pour toi."**

A ce moment, Klaus sourit puis rougit ce qui fît également rougir la belle blonde. Klaus allait poser une importante question à Caroline quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était sa soeur bien aimée.

**Klaus "J'espère pour toi que c'est important."**

**Rebekah: "Reviens vite, Elijah est mal en point."**

**Klaus: "J'arrive."**

Klaus prit Caroline par le bras et se dirigèrent ensemble vers sa demeure. Après quelques instants, ils arrivèrent à la maison, entrèrent brusquement et virent Rebekah ainsi Hayley assise auprès de l'aîné des frères qui quand à lui avait les yeux fermé et Klaus avaient les yeux grand ouvert en découvrant le bras et la poitrine d'Elijah.

**Caroline: "Oh mon dieu!"**

**Klaus:"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?"**

**Haley:"Il se momifie."**dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Rebekah:"Il pense que c'est Morgane. Que s'est-il passé là-bas?"**

**Caroline: "Elijah a tué Morgane."**

**Klaus:"Mais elle est morte!"**

**Caroline: "Ça craint tout ça."**

Ils se retournèrent tous excepté Elijah, en direction de Caroline ne comprenant pas son étrange comportement. Rebekah dévisageait la jeune vampire.

**Klaus: "Que se passe t-il?"**

**Caroline: "Quand j'étais avec Morgane, elle a tué une personne. C'est sûrement comme cela qu'elle a survécu."**

Rebekah se déplaça à vitesse vampirique et plaqua Caroline contre le mur.

**Rebekah: "Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt?"**

**Klaus: "Rebekah, lâche-la!"**

**Caroline: "Comment pouvais-je savoir ?"**

Caroline réussi à se dégager de l'emprise de l' pouvait-elle savoir que ce sort allait la réssusciter? Elle fût interrompu dans sa réflexion par la sonnette de la maison. Klaus alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à Josh. C'était le vampire que l'hybride avait contraint.

**Klaus: "Que se passe t-il, Josh?"**

**Josh: "Davina a été enlevé. J'ai suivi Marcel et il se trouve qu'il avait déplacé la sorcière dans un autre endroit."**

A cette remarque Elijah ouvrît les yeux et essaya de dire le mot ''moisson". Cependant, tout le monde, commençait à voir clair dans le plan de Morgane. .Elle voulait achever le rituel de la moisson. Ils arrivèrent à la conclusion que Sophie n'était pas une alliée mais une ennemi.

**Rebekah: "C'est bon, j'ai compris!"**

**Caroline: "C'est pas trop tôt."**

**Rebekah: "Ne sois insolente. Déjà, que tu habites sous mon toit alors fais toi toute petite!"**

**Caroline: "C'est une menace?" **dit-elle en avançant lentement vers Rebekah.

**Klaus: "Silence! Calmez vous, on n'a pas de temps à perdre."**

**Rebekah: "Je vais essayer de trouver Sophie, afin qu'elle nous éclaire sur la situation."**

**Caroline: "Je vais rester avec Elijah."**

**Klaus: "Et moi, je vais chercher Davina."**

Klaus et Rebekah sortirent de la belle demeure. Quant à Caroline, elle resta avec Hayley pour s'occuper d'Elijah... Cependant, la belle brune n'avait pas les mêmes intentions...

**Hayley: "Où étais-tu, quand tu étais retenue par Morgane?"**

**Caroline: "Je ne peux pas te dire exactement, mais je devais être dans les bois près du vieux cimetière, je pense. Pourquoi?"**

**Hayley: "Je reviens. Ne dis à personne que je suis partie."**

Caroline resta donc seule avec Elijah qui se momifiait de plus en plus. La vampire le recouvra d'une couette.

_POV Hayley_

Je suis sortie de la maison pour me diriger vers le vieux cimetière. J'ai vite trouvé une cabane située tout près de celui-ci. Je me suis cachée afin que personne ne me distingue. Puis, j'ai lançé un caillou à la fenêtre avant de voir apparaître Sophie, Jane-Anne et une autre personne que je ne connaissais pas. Elles se dispersèrent pour voir si tout allait bien. Ne voyant personne à l'horizon, j'ai couru vers cette cabane puis je m'y suis engouffrée pour voir Davina.

**Davina: "Qui êtes vous?"**

**Hayley: "Je suis une amie d'Elijah et si tu ne trouve pas une solution à son problème, je te tuerais." **dis-je en essayant de dénouer la corde. **" Ah! Mais elles ont quoi ses cordes?!"**

**Davina: "Elles ont été ensorcelées."**

Je fîs donc apparaître mes dents pour mordre la corde qui tomba quelques instants aprèscpar terre. Davina et moi sortîmes de la cabane mais nous fûmes repérées par Jane-Anne qui se mît à courir vers nous. J'ai lâché Davina avant de lui dire de courir. Jane-Anne arriva jusqu'à moi et me gifla ignorant que j'étais un loup-garou. Je l'ai mordue et j'ai pris la fuite pour ratrapper Davina. J'ai réussi à la rattraper et nous nous sômmes dirigées vers le manoir Mikaelson. Je suis rentrée avec Davina, dérangeant par la même occasion Caroline.

**Hayley: "Va... Va le voir."**

Caroline se dirigea vers moi, choquée que Davina soit avec moi.

**Caroline: "Comment l'as-tu trouvée?**

**Hayley: "La cabane."**

Je suis partie voir Elijah. J'ai retiré la couette qui le recouvrait pour constater que son état s'était aggravé. Je le recouvrît immediatement, m'évitant ainsi cette image cauchemardesque. Quand Klaus et Rebekah sont rentrés – Rebekah eu la même réaction en voyant Davina – j'ai demandé des explications à Davina. Et fut aussi choquée que Caroline quand elle a découvert Davina.

**Rebekah: "Que...Comment est-elle arrivée là?"**

**Hayley: "C'est moi. Je suis allée la chercher."**

**Klaus: "Mais tu aurais pu te faire tuer!"**

**Hayley: Si je n'avais rien fait, Elijah se serait momifier complètement! " c**ria t-elle.

Klaus ne répondit rien a cette remarque. Même si Hayley aurait pu mourir elle avait fait cela pour Elijah. L'hybride se concentra donc sur Davina.

Klaus lui dit en la dévisageant**: "Alors, dis nous tout."**

Davina prit place sur une chaise et commeça à leur raconter ce qu'elle savait: "**Morgane n'est pas ce que vous croyez."**

Elle pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer:«**C'est un fantôme, c'est... c'est Monique, la fille de Jane-Anne, et la nièce de Sophie..."**

Klaus e mit à crier**: "Si elle était un fantôme, mon frère n'aurait pu ni la toucher ni la voir et il ne se serait pas retrouvé dans cet état!"**

**Caroline: "Laisse la finir."**

Les résidents continuèrent d'écouter l'histoire de la jeune sorcière.

Davina repris la où elle s'était arrêtée**: " Une sorcière a fait en sorte qu'on puisse la voir et la toucher, temporairement. Elle veut revenir à la vie complètement et voulait que Klaus se retrouve à la place d'Elijah. En tuant Monique, Elijah s'est lié à elle. Il n'y a que deux solutions pour qu'il redevienne normal. La première consiste à me tuer pour finir la moisson.»**

**Klaus: "Alors on doit te tuer... Faisons cela rapidement."**

Klaus plaqua Davine contre le sol lui infligeant une pression sur son cou. Caroline essaya de le résonner.

Elijah dit faiblement**: "Stop!"**

Klaus arrêta, surprit par la réaction de son grand frère.

**Hayley: "Il a raison, si tu la tue Monique aura ce qu'elle veut!"**

**Rebekah: "Quelle est la deuxième solution?"**

Davina se releva grâce à l'aide de Caroline.

**Davina: " La deuxième solution est de les délier."**

**Klaus: " Qu'attendons nous! Faisons le!"**

**Davina: " Ce n'est facile dire mais le faire est une autre histoire. Il me faut beaucoup de pouvoir.»**

**Rebekah: " La pleine lune."**

**Davina: "Oui mais pas uniquement."**

**Caroline: "Un double."**

**Davina: " Ça pourrait fonctionner... Mais je n'en ai jamais vu de ma vie."**

**Rebekah: "Tu es restée enfermée, c'est pas étonnant!"**

**Klaus: "Nous en connaissons plusieurs."**

_POV Klaus_

Je m'interrogeais: comment trouver un double? Je pourrais aller chercher Katherine mais l'envie da la tuer serait trop forte. Je pourrais demander à Amara... Non elle est trop...psychopathe. Je pourrais demander à Caroline d'appeler Elena. Elle pourrait même venir avec son timbré de copain. Je me retournais et observait Caroline vicieusement.

**Klaus: "Ma douce, tu pourrais appeler ton amie Elena."**

**Caroline:Je croie ne pas avoir le choix.**

Caroline prit son téléphone et appela son amie qui répondit après quelques minutes d'attente.

**Elena: "Allo,Caroline ça va?"**

**Caroline: "Ouais. Ecoute j'ai besoin de ton aide."**

**Elena: "Je ne peux rien faire pour Klaus."**

Je me sentais vexé mais aussi surprit parce que le double venait de dire.

**Caroline: "Non c'est pas ça. En fait, j'ai besoin de ton sang de double."**

**Elena: "Mon sang?Pourquoi faire?"**

**Caroline: "Elijah est comme...malade et nous avons déjà une grande sorcière mais il nous manque un pouvoir mystique, et c'est ton sang."**

**Elena: "Ah d'accord. Je ne vois aucune raison qui m'empêches de venir surtout si c'est pour sauver Elijah."**

Caroline pouvait entendre la voix de Damon à travers le téléphone

**Damon: "J'espère que ce n'est pas le garçon qui te tournais autour hier."**

**Elena: "Non, je parle à Caroline. Au fait, il peut venir avec moi?" **

**Caroline: "Bien sûr. Alors on se voit demain."**

**Elena: "Bye!"**

Elena raccrocha le téléphone. Caroline était tellement contente de lui parler, elle pensait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas le fait qu'elle soit partie. De plus est, elle était en train de faire ses bagages. Caroline était trop excitée.

**Klaus: "Alors elle vient?"**

**Caroline: "Ouais mais pas toute seule."**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus? Dans ce chapitre on parle de la moisson pour ce qui ne savent pas:**

**C'est comme un rituel dédier aux ancêtres, i filles qui sont choisie pour les sacrifier. Et dans **_'The original'_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

_POV Caroline_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures depuis que j'avais appelé Elena. Je l'attendais avec impatience à l'aéroport. Il était exactement 16h02 et l'avion était censé arriver à 16 heures pile. Et si l'avion c'était écrasé? Et si Elena et Damon l'avaient loupés? Ou pire encore, s'ils avaient pris le mauvais? Je regardais avec attention toutes les personnes qui sortaient de l'avion. Je commençais à paniquer et à faire les cents pas, quand j'entendis:

**Elena: «Caroline! »**

Je me retournais à toute vitesse pour la voir. Elle était là, à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je me suis mise à crier dans tout l'aéroport. Elena lâcha subitemment son sac et courut vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras. Elle m'avait manquée avec toutes ses histoires de cœur et ses chamailleries entre nous. Mais maintenant que Bonnie n'était plus là, on devait se soutenir.

**Caroline: «Tu m'as tellement manqué.»**

**Elena: «Toi aussi, Caroline. Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai à te dire!»**

**Damon: «Excusez moi de vous dérangez mais pouvez-vous m'aider?»**

Nous étions obligée d'aller l'aider. C'est bien connu, une fille a beaucoup d'affaire. Nous avons donc brisé notre étreinte et nous nous sommes dirigées vers Damon.

**Caroline: «Quel gros dur?!» **dit-je pour le taquiner.

**Damon: «Merci.» **dit-il tout en s'étirant.

Nous sommes tous sortis de l'aéroport afin d'appeller un taxi. Damon s'était assit à l'avant et quant à nous, nous étions assise à l'arrière afin de parler.

**Elena: «Alors, toi et Klaus?»**

**Caroline: «Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlés. Surtout que Hayley est enceinte donc...»**

**Elena: «Quoi?! Hayley et enceinte de... Klaus.»**

**Damon: «Beurk. Cela fait trois jours que tu es là et tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé?!»**

**Caroline: «Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que nous ne nous sommes pas parlés en privé.»**

**Damon: «On dirait la Belle et la Bête! »**

Damon venait juste d'arriver et il m'énervait déjà. Cependant, il avait en partie raison. Avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, il n'y avait pas vraiment le temps pour parler de mes sentiments. J'espérais parler sérieusement à Klaus, la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais des larmes inondaient mes yeux et Elena le remarqua.

**Elena: «Bravo! Tu as réussi à la faire pleurer.» **dit-elle en donnant une tape sur la tête de Damon.

**Damon:«Ne pleure pas Blondie.»**

Damon venait de me faire rire, il était incroyable. Je ne pensais pas dire et croire cela un jour mais Elena l'avait changé, même s'il restait parfois têtu.

**Damon: «Blondie, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec notre cher ami Elijah.»**

**Elena: «Ouais c'est vrai ça. Tu ne nous en a pas beaucoup parlé.»**

**Caroline: «On va commencer par le début.»**

**Damon:«Pourquoi j'ai demandé? Oh regardez, on arrive.»**

Une fois arrivé devant la demeure des Mikaelson, Damon surgit de la voiture et nous à sa suite. Nous vîmes ensuite Klaus sortir de la maison pour venir nous aider à porter les bagages.

**Damon: «Oh desolé, on t'as réveillé, papa poule?» d**it-il, faissant semblant de s'inquiéter.

**Klaus: «Bonjour à toi aussi Damon. L'homme qui a volé la petite amie de son frère.»**

Damon sourit à ce petit pic mais ne répondit point. Klaus prit les bagages pour les déposer dans lac chambre d'ami. Elena, Damon et moi, sommes entrés dans la maison. Rebekah n'y prêtait même pas attention.

**Damon: «Allo! Il y a quelqu'un dans ce nid d'Originel.» **

**Rebekah: «Je t'entends très bien, tu sais.»**

**Damon: «Où est mon Originel préféré?»**

Rebekah indiqua à Damon où était Elijah et il alla le voir. Dès que le beau vampire, découvrit Elijah complètement momifié il n'en cru pas ses yeux et eut une légère frayeur quand celui-ci ouvrit ses paupières.

**Rebekah: «Quoi,tu as peur?!»**

**Damon: «Non!»**

Hayley et Davina descendèrent les escaliers et saluèrent les nouveaux invités.

**Elena: «Qui est tu?»**

**Davina: « Je suis Davina, la sorcière.»**

**Elena: «Moi c'est Elena, la double. Tu as quel âge?»**

**Davina: «J'ai 14 ans.»**

Je vis ma meilleure amie sous le choc. Il est vrai que Davina était jeune mais elle était aussi très forte, je dirais même plus forte que Bonnie.

**Elena: « Et toi, tu es Hayley, la loup garou enceinte.»**

**Hayley: «Je vois que Caroline t'as déjà tout raconté.»**

La pleine lune était ce soir. Elena restait trois jours, je devais profiter d'elle. De plus demain, avait lieu son anniversaire, il fallait que je lui achète une robe.

**Caroline: «Elena , tu veux venir faire les boutiques?»**

**Elena: «Ouais, il faut que je m'achète une robe.»**

Elena et moi quittions la maison pour nous rendre au centre ville. Après 10 minutes de route, nous sommes enfin arrivées. Nous sommes descendues de la voiture puis nous nous sommes baladées un peu. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous sommes tombées sur un magasin très chic. Parfait pour son anniversaire. Nous sommes entrées et … on se croyait dans un rêve avec un dressing de star étalé sur deux étages. Elena resta fixée sur une robe rouge magnifique.

**Caroline: «Alors, tu choisis celle là?»**

**Elena: « Non, elle est trop coûteuse.»**

**Caroline: «Oh! Regarde celle-ci, elle est magnifique et pas trop chère.»**

Elena préférait quand même l'autre robe. Mais elle ignorait que Klaus avait gentiment accepté de me donner de l'argent. Je pris rapidement la robe avant de me diriger vers la caisse afin de la payer. J'entendis Elena m'appeler. Elle voulait mon avis sur sa tenue. J'ai utilisé mes talents de vampire pour dire à la caissière que je récupérerais la robe plus tard et qu'elle pouvait l'emballer. Je suis allée voir Elena qui sortait du vestiaire, changée et magnifique.

**Caroline: «Tu es magnifique.»**

**Elena: «Vraiment?»**

Je lui fis un signe de la tête puis mon amie rentra dans le vestiaire pour aller se rechanger. Une fois à l'extérieur de la cabine, nous sommes alleés payer sa robe avant de quitter le magasin. Je me demandais ce que Damon allait offrir à Elena...

_POV Sophie_

On nous a informé qu'une double avait été repéré près de la demeure Mikaelson. Il avait Davina, un double et la pleine lune était ce soir. Pour moi, ils vont essayer de délier Elijah, pour l'instant lié à ma nièce. On ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. On devaient agir et vite. S'ils y parviennent, ils garderont Davina en sécurité. Monique, ma sœur Jane-Anne et moi étions entrain de réfléchir à un plan. Il fallait interrompre le sort. Nous allons nous rendre chez eux et achever la Moisson.

**Monique: «Maman, tu ne peux pas venir.»**

**Jane-Anne: «Quoi? Il en est hors de question. Je viens!»**

**Sophie: «Tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir tu peux devenir un moyen de pression, nous devons te protéger et nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque» **dit-elle en regardant sa mère d'un air protecteur.

**Jane-Anne: «Non, je viens!»**

_POV Externe_

Le soir approchait à grand pas, Monique, Sophie, et Jane-Anne se préparaient pour une guerre sans fin entre les vampires et les sorciè elles s'apprêtèrent à sortir, Monique et Sophie n'avaient pas changées d'avis. Jane-Anne tenta de sortir mais il n'y parvînt pas, une barrière invisible la bloquait. Elle s'acharna dessus mais elle restait en place.

**Jane-Anne: «Qu'est-ce que vous faites?»**

**Sophie: «Desolée Jane, on ne peut pas te laisser sortir, c'est trop dangereux.»**

**Jane-Anne: «Monique, s'il-te-plaît.» **dit-elle en se tournant vers sa fille.

**Monique: «Tu as entendu c'est trop dangereux.» **dit-elle, évitant le regard de sa mère.

Monique et sa tante s'éloignèrent de la cabane accompagnées par d'autres sorcières pour rejoindre Davina. Elles étaient environ une dizaine à partir.

_Chez les Mikealson_

Davina relisait le sort encore et encore pour être sûre de ne pas mettre en colère Klaus. La pleine lune illuminait le ciel, il fallait commencer. Elena accompagnée de son copain Damon entrèrent dans la salle suivi de Caroline et de Klaus. Le sosie se placa devant Davina qui commença à réciter le sort . Le sort était puissant,si puissant que quelques vitres et lampes furent brisées. La ville se retrouva quelques instants sans courant. Davina demanda à Elena d'approcher puis sortie une dague et entailla profondément sa main. Le sang du double Petrova coula sur un nœud. Une fois, que le sang suffisant fût versé Elena, Damon, Caroline et Klaus entendirent du bruit dehors. C'était les sorcières. Damon agita ses mains pour faire plusieurs signes. Le vampire venait de dire que lui et Elena allaient regarder dehors, et que l'Originel vérifirait la maison afin de surveiller Elijah et les à Caroline, elle resterait dans la pièce pour protéger Davina, qui était en pleine concentration et ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Damon et Elena sortirent de la maison, se déplaçant à vitesse vampire pour faire le tour du propriétaire. Cependant, il ne décelèrent personne. Si c'était bien les sorcières, elles se trouvaient déjà a l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la maison pour prévenir Klaus et les autres filles quand une douleur insupportable, provenant de deux sorcières, les saisit. Klaus entendit les cris du double et ferma la porte où se trouvait Elijah avant de descendre à toute vitesse. Damon parvînt à se relever, se placa derrière l'une d'elle et lui brisa la nuque, mettant ainsi fin à la soufrance. Klaus réussi à tuer l'autre.

**Klaus: «Ca va vous allez bien?»**

**Elena: « Ouais on va bien.» **dit-elle en se relevant difficilement. Damon l'aide à se relever.

**Damon: «Il faut aller voir Davina.»**

**Elena: « Damon a raison. Les sorcières étaient juste une diversion, et je doute que Caroline réussira a les stopper toute seule.»**

Klaus et les deux amoureux allèrent chercher Davina et Caroline, en espérant qu'elles allaient bien. Davina avait presque fini le sort, mais les sorcières entrèrent dans la pièce et tentèrent de l'arrêter mais elle continuait, son pouvoir étant plus fort que les leurs. Caroline commençait à se battre quand elle fut propulsée contre le mur d'en face par Monique.

**Monique: « Hello Caroline. Tu te souviens de moi? »**

Caroline réussi difficilement à répondre**: « Non, je ne vous ai jamais vu.»**

**Monique: « Tu es sûre? Pourtant, c'est bien toi qui m'a mordue?»**

**Caroline: « Morgane?!»**

**Monique: «En fait, mon vrai nom est Monique.»**

Monique esquissa un sourire puis fît signe à Sophie de se diriger vers Davina. Sophie sortait une dague de sa veste. Caroline essaya d'appeler Davina pour qu'elle réagisse mais rien. Sophie était à deux doigts de tuer Davina, mais celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et expulsa Sophie contre le mur. Monique en colère arracha la dague des mains de Sophie puis la lança en direction de Davina. Monique sentit que le lien était rompu. Sa tante se décolla du mur pour aller achever Davina une bonne fois pour toute. Elle avança lentement quand elle sentit qu'on la tenait. C'était Elijah.

**Elijah: «Partez, sinon je la tue, Monique.»**

Peu de temps après Klaus et le reste du groupe arrivèrent dans la salle et furent choqués de voir Caroline contre le mur et Elijah debout. Ils étaient content de voir que le sort avait fonctionné dans les temps. Caroline se releva et se diriga,en même temps qu'Elena, vers Davina qui avait reçu la dague non loin du cœur. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pour Elena,la sorcière ne s'en sortirait pas, elle ne bougeait plus. Mais avait-elle imaginé qu'elle sauverait Elijah? Après réflexion,Elena mordit son poigné, donnant son sang à Davina qui ne réagissait toujours avait mis dans un tiroir en cas extrême urgence, une seringue. Elle prit son sang et le planta dans son cœur, mais Davina ne réagit point. Soit elle restait en vie soit elle devenait un vampire.

Alors ce chapitre, il vous a plus? Davina va t-elle s'en sortir? Un gros Merci pour les review, le prochain chapitre sera mis Samedi soir. Alors a toute ! :)


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8**_

_POV Externe_

**Chez les Mikaelson**

**Elijah: « Va t'en ou je la tue. Je ne le répèterais pas deux fois. »**

**Monique: « Je crois ne pas avoir le choix. »**

Elijah laissa partir Sophie qui s'en alla suivi de sa nièce. L'originel se précipita pour aller voir Davina. Elle était en très mauvais état malgré le sang que Caroline venait de lui injecter. Tout le monde présent dans la pièce, espérait qu'elle n'allait pas se transformer en vampire. Klaus s'approcha de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras afin de la déposer sur le canapé du salon.

**Le lendemain**

Rebekah accompagnée de la louve descendirent les escaliers et la belle Originel partit en direction de son frère pour l'enlacer.

**Rebekah: « Tu ne t'es même pas réveillé, tu es parti directement. »**

Rebekah vit la sorcière allongée sur le canapé, une blessure près du cœur.

**Rebekah: « Il faut lui donner du sang de vampire. »**

**Caroline: « On lui en a déjà donné. »**

Damon dit tristement**: « Elle est morte. » **Il s'arrêta un petit moment avant de poursuivre: « **Elle devient un vampire. »**

Il y a eu un moment de silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchissait lorsqu'ils furent interrompu par Davina qui venait de se réveiller émettant une profonde inspiration. Davina ne comprenait pas se qui se passait et regardait tout autour d'elle. Peu de temps après, elle se souvînt avoir reçu une dague et être entrain de mourir. Elle obsera sa blessure mis je vis rien. Elle avait disparu. Les autres la regardait étrangement comme si elle était morte.

**Davina: « Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça? »**

**Caroline: « Davina, tu es morte. »**

**Davina: « C'est ridicule je suis là et bien vivante! »**

**Elena:« Tu es en transition. »**

Davina ne comprenait pas. Comment? Pourquoi?

**Davina: « Je suis... morte. »**

Davina était tellement bouleversée... La sorcière sentit les larmes couler le long de sa joue. Elijah s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un mouchoir. Il vît Hayley s'éloigner, et alla la rejoindre.

**Elijah: « Est-ce que ça va? »**

**Hayley: « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle se transforme. » **dit-elle en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

Elijah murmure **: « Allez, viens »**

Hayley s'approcha de l'Originel et ils s'enfermèrent dans une longue et tendre étreinte.

_POV Caroline_

Tout le monde était triste pour la toute jeune vampire, mais aujourd'hui restait tout de même l'anniversaire d'Elena, et rien ne pourrait gâcher cette soirée. Klaus, qui voulait que cette étrange situation s'achève, amena un humain, une coupure entaillant légèrement son cou. Davina n'hésita une seule seconde. Elle avait 14 ans et encore toute la vie devant elle. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du jeune homme laissant ses canines et ses veines apparraître. Puis elle lui mordit le cou et sentit un goût sucré envahir sa gorge. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que Damon l'éloigne du jeune homme. Tout le monde avait pris la décision que se serait Damon qui s'occuperait de Davina car c'était le meilleur professeur. Cependant, il fallait éloigner Elena de la maison, ce qui les obligeaient à partir et à laisser Davina seule. Elle allait avoir besoin d'une bague de jour. Klaus sortit son téléphone et appela un de ses contacts. Quelques minutes plus tard, Katie débarqua avec une bague de jour appartenant à Marcel, qui ordonnait aux sorcières d'en fabriquer pour les vampires de son cercle. Maintenant que Davina était saine et sauve, les deux tourtereaux purent partir accompagné de Davina. Katie avait une envie folle de tuer Davina mais fut retenue par Klaus qui lui ordonna à son tour de quitter la demeure.

Dès que Elena fut partie, j'ai disposé un planning sur la table pour répartir les tâches. J'avais gentiment demandé à Rebekah, d'acheter des ballons et des guirlandes, qui avec la bonté de son cœur accepta. Klaus se chargerait du gâteau (un grand gâteau aux trois chocolats). Pour la musique et la décoration j'avais demandé à Hayley de s'en occuper. J'aurais pu le faire moi-même mais il fallait qu'elle participe davantage car elle passait ses journées à la maison. Quant à moi, j'irais aller chercher la robe. Je n'avais rien donné à Elijah car vu la situation actuelle, préparer une fête n'était pas une très bonne solution. Je sortis de la belle demeure et me dirigeais vers ce fameux magasin. Une fois à l'intérieur, je suis allée directement voir la caissière qui nous avait vendu la robe et je l'ai contrainte à répondre à mes questions.

**Caroline : « Je voudrais récupérer la robe que j'ai acheté hier, s'il vous plaît. »**

**La caissière: « Désolé mademoiselle, quelqu'un a pris cette tenue. »**

Carolinedit d'un ton très colérique**: « Quoi? Qui? »**

La caissière avait peur de la jeune blonde et répondit à sa question**: « Marcel. »**

Quoi?! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, comment avait-il pu? Je décidais de me rendre immédiatement chez Marcel pour lui parler. Je sortis du magasin très furax et me dirigeais vers Marcel. Je suis rentrée sans aucune politesse et arrivant le bar j'ai aperçu des vampires. Ils avaient exactement le même tatouage que celui de mon agresseur. Etais-ce un de ses vampires qui m'avait capturée la première fois? Ma réflexion fût interrompu par l'homme que je cherchais.

Marcel dit étonné: **« Caroline, que fais-tu ici? »**

Caroline se retourna et lui dit: **« Ça me plaît pas d'être là, mais tu m'as pris une robe. »**

**Marcel: « Une robe. Tu es sûre d'être ici, juste pour... une robe? »**

Marcel s'approcha dangereusement de moi.

**Caroline : « Oui, je suis sûre. » **lui dis-je pleine d'assurance.

**Marcel: « Faissons un marché, tu veux. Je te donne la robe si tu acceptes un dîner avec moi au restaurant ****_' De la royal '»_**(restaurant au hasard)

Je ne pouvais pas accepter de « rendez-vous » avec lui, mais d'un autre coté il avait la robe et je ferais tout pour Elena, c'était ma meilleur amie. Elle ferait la même chose pour moi.

**Caroline: « J'accepte. » **

Marcelsourit avant de me donner les horaires**: « Demain soir, à 19h et je viens te chercher chez toi. »**

**Caroline : « D'accord, mais je préfère qu'on rejoigne là bas. Maintenant donne moi la robe. »**

**Marcel: « Comme tu voudras. »**

Marcel fit ensuite un claquement de doigt et un de ses vampires avec la tatouage arriva, une boîte à la main. C'était sûrement la robe . Il me la remit puis je m'en suis partie pour aller voir le boulot des autres. J'espèrais que Klaus n'allait pas être jaloux quand je lui dirais que j'avais accepté un « rendez vous » avec Marcel...

_POV Damon_

Je suis sorti avec Elena et Davina de la maison en direction de la ville qui nous fît face dans les dix minutes suivantes. . J'ai tout de suit repéré quelques bons petits repas mais Davina qui devait choisir sa proie. Davina étant contre les sorcières n'hésita pas à en interpeller une qui s'était éloignée du groupe. Davina était devant moi et Elena, quand j'aperçu un jeune homme qui la regardait. Je me dirigeais avec ma chérie, vers la sorcière pour la prendre par le cou. Davina faisait ses crocs perçer la peau de la jeune sorcière qui n'essayait même pas de se défendre.

**L'homme inconnu:« Davina!? » **

La jeune vampire réagit immédiatement à l'entente de son prénon. Ni moi ni Elena ne connaissions l'homme. Davina se retourna doucement et ses yeux devinrent rond en découvrant qui était cette personne..

**Davina: « Tim! »**

**Tim: « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »**

Davinadit calmement**: « Va t'en, je vais te faire du mal. »**

Les canines de Davina sortirent sans qu'elle le veuille et mordiy ce dénommé Tim. Heureusement Elena réussi à lui arracher sa proie. Timothy tomba à terre sous le choc. Je maintenais Davina pour qu'elle ne finisse pas le boulot. Elena aida Tim à se revéler puis commença à le contraindre quand je l'interrompit pour que se soit Davina qui le fasse. Je tentais de la calmer puis lui expliqua la procédure de la contrainte. Elle se rapprocha de Tim, le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença à lui dire qu'il devait oublier tout ce qu'il avait vu. Tim exécuta ses ordres et s'en alla. Davina pris une grande inspiration et s'accroupit.

**Elena: « Calme toi, ça va aller. Il va s'en remettre. » **

**Davina: « J'ai failli le tuer. »**

**Damon: « Tu es un vampire maintenant, c'est dans ta nature. »**

Il était déjà tard et la fête d'Elena allait bientôt commencer. Je décidais qu'il était grand temps qu'on rentre. Nous prîmes un taxi avant de renter dans le manoir en espérant que Caroline avait pu tout préparé. Le cadeau que j'allais ui offrir était magnifique et il m'avait coûté cher. J'ai hâte d'y être.

_POV Externe_

Caroline entra dans la maison éblouie par la beauté de la pièce, qui était magnifique entourée de ballons, d'affiches, de guirlandes ….Le gâteau était géant et trônait au milieu de la pièce. J'ai déposé la robe dans la salon et je suis partie me changer. Rebekah, Hayley et tout le reste du groupe étaient prêt. Grâce à mon ouïe, j'ai entendu la voiture s'arrête et je suis redescendue pour me cacher. Elena rentra très surprise

Tout le monde s'écria**: « Joyeux anniversaire Elena! »**

**Elena: « Wouah...merci! Je vais aller me changer et je reviens! »**

Damon murmura à Caroline un léger **« Merci. »**

Carolinesourit puis dit:**« Je t'en pris. »**

Elena redescendit quelques instant après et la fête débuta. .Elena et Damon dansaient tranquillement. _Ils sont trop mignon_ pensa Caroline. Klaus demanda à Caroline de s'éloigner pour lui parler.

**Klaus: « Cette fête est génial, je te félicite. »**

**Caroline: « Merci, mais il n'y a pas que moi. »**

Klaus rougit: **« Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour aller dîner demain? »**

Caroline choquée, répondit**:« Depuis le temps que j'attendais que tu me le demande!»**

Caroline était très heureuse jusqu'à se qu'elle se souvienne que demain elle avait 'rendez-vous' avec Marcel. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire... Klaus et Caroline retournèrent à la fête.

**Caroline: « Elena! Pour ton anniversaire j'ai voulu d'offrir ceci. » **

Elena s'assit et ouvrit le paquet que sa meilleur amie lui avait donnée. Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit la robe qu'elle avait vu au magasin.

Elena enlaça très fort son amie**: « Oh Caroline, merci tu n'aurais pas dû. »**

**Damon: « Maintenant au tour du roi! Elena tu es la meilleure chose qui ne sois arrivé, avec toi je suis comme dans un rêve, même si parfois on se dispute sache que je t'aime. »**

Elena était très ému**: « Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

Damon sortit une petite boîte carré de sa poche et la donna à Elena. Dans cet écrin elle vît une bague magnifique en or avec une pierre précieuse. A l'intérieur on pouvait lire _A l'amour de ma vie._

Elena mit la bague à son doigt et embrassa Damon tendrement et passionnement. Leur baiser fut interrompu par Caroline qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Elena: « Caroline, tu pleures? »**

**Caroline: « Non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil. »**

La fête se poursuit jusqu'au matin.

_Pendant ce temps_

Monique et Sophie rentrèrent chez elles pour y retrouver Jane Anne. Celle-ci très en colère contre les deux femmes se leva et commença à crier, quand soudain Monique s'approcha et l'enlaça. Jane très choquée ni croyait pas.

**Sophie: « Comment? »**

**Monique: « Davina est morte. »**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plus? Ce moment Delena vous avez aimé? Que va faire Caroline? Marcel ou Klaus ? Vous serez tout dans le prochain chapitre qui sera surement posté mardi ou mercredi, ça depends de mon temps libre. Un grand merci pour les Review, et à ceux qui lise ma fiction 3 , a la prochaine. **


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

_POV Jane-Anne_

**Le lendemain**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à le croire ma fille était en vie bon on pouvait la toucher. C'était un vrai miracle. Étrangement, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer Davina en vampire. Mais maintenant, plus rien de nous retenait à la Nouvelle- Orléans, nous pouvions partir loin.

**Jane-Anne: « Nous partons. »**

**Sophie: « Quoi? »**

**Jane-Anne: « Oui, tu as bien entendu, nous partons. Nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire ici. »**

**Monique: « Moi, je reste. »**

Jane-Anne ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa fille: « **Pourquoi? »**

**Monique: « Je n'en ai pas totalement fini ici. »**

**Sophie: « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes encore faire? » **dit-elle avec étonnement

**Monique: « Il y a un objet très spécial que je veux retrouver. » **dit-elle, un sourire machiavélique prenant possession de son visage.

**Sophie: « Quel objet? » **

…**...**

**Jane-Anne: « Quoi? Mais l'épée est perdue. La dernière fois, qu'on l'a vu, elle était entre les mains de Klaus. »**

**Monique: « Je sais, mais j'ai un plan pour la récupérer. »**

**Sophie: « Encore un plan! Tu n'en as pas marre des plans?! »**

Monique se retourna brusquement: **« Et toi , tu n'en as pas marre que cette ville soit contrôlée par les vampire?Je veux aider la Nouvelle-Orléans. »**

**Jane-Anne: « Cette objet consomme une très grande quantité de pouvoir, tu n'es pas assez puissante pour cela. » **dit-elle, élévant de plus en plus la voix.

**Monique: « Tu doutes de moi ? Sache que j'ai moi aussi un grand pouvoir.»**

**Jane-Anne: « Certes, mais il n'est pas assez grand. Tous les grands sorciers qui ont essayé de prendre cette magie sont morts. »**

Monique dit d'une grande sérénité**: « Tu sais quand Davina est morte, j'ai réussi à récupérer tous ses pouvoirs. **»

**Sophie : « Tu peux réussir. Mais cet objet est capable de chose que tu ignores. **»

**Monique : « Sûrement. J'ai besoin de parler à Rebekah. »**

_POV Rebekah_

Je me suis réveillée doucement en réalisant que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre mais dans le salon. Je me suis levée brusquement du sofa pour observer la pièce. Elle était dans un état lamentable. Je suis allée dans la cuisine afin de récupérer de la javel et une éponge. J'entendis Elena descendre les escaliers et j'ai pu voir à son visage, qu'elle était aussi choquée que moi en découvrant le salon. Le sosie me rejoignit pour m'aider à nettoyer quand nous vîmes Caroline à l'extérieur. Nous nous sommes donc dirigées vers la jeune blonde. Pour une fois, j'essayais d'être gentille avec elle, ça ferait sans doute plaisir à Klaus.

**Elena: « Caroline, ça va.»**

Caroline paraissait surprise**: « Oui oui, ça va. »**

**Rebekah : « Non, ça ne va pas. »**

Caroline était étonnée de me voir**: « J'ai... j'ai un rendez-vous avec Klaus. »**

**Elena: « Mais, c'est génial! Pourquoi tu es triste? »**

**Caroline: « Parce que, j'ai aussi un rendez-vous avec Marcel. »**

**Rebekah: « Quoi?! Avec Marcel?! »**

**Caroline:« Il avait pris la robe d'Elena. J'ai été obligée d'accepter pour la récupérer. »**

**Elena: « Tu as accepté pour avoir la robe. Oh mais t'étais pas obligée. » **dit-elle en enlaçant très fort son amie.

**Rebekah: « C'est quoi le problème? Tu vas au rendez-vous de Marcel et après tu vas au rendez-vous de mon frère. »**

**Caroline: « C'est pas possible, les deux sont en même temps. »**

**Rebekah : « Ah oui... ça c'est un problème. »**

**Elena: « Écoute ton cœur, qui aimes-tu? »**

Caroline répondit sans hésiter :**« Klaus! »**

**Rebekah: « Alors, dans ce cas tu vas au rencard de Klaus. »**

Caroline était reboustée par ce que nous venions de lui dire: **« Bon, je vais aller me préparer! »**

Caroline se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer tandis que moi et Elena nous avons poursuivi le ménage, bientôt rejoint par Hayley.

**Hayley: « Quelle pagaille! »**

**Rebekah: « C'est pas étonnant, tu as dansé comme une folle. »**

**Elena: « Pas comme une folle, plutôt comme une psychopathe! »**

A cetre remarque, nous avons éclaté de rire. Peu de temps après, j'ai remarqué que nous n'avions plus de javel. J'ai donc quitté ma soit disant sœur et mon « ennemi ». Je suis arrivée dans une boutique ou il était facile de trouver de la javel. En rentrant, je fis sonner la petite sonnette qui se trouvait au dessu de la porte. Je me suis rapprochée de la caissière quand soudain je me aperçue que c'était une sorcière. Je sentais cette présence juste derrière moi. Avec ma vitesse surnaturelle, je me suis retournée et j'ai plaquée la sorcière en question contre le mur, lui serrant la gorge pour qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

Monique dit difficilement**: « En... Enchantée. Moi c'est... Monique. »**

**Rebekah : « Je te connais. » **dit-je en la relâchant.

**Monique: « J'ai un marché à te proposer. »**

**Rebekah: «Non, merci je ne complote pas avec les sorcières qui on fait du tort à ma famille. »**dis-je en quittant la boutique.

Moniques'écria**: « Je peux faire revenir ton frère Kol à la vie! »**

**Rebekah: « Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »**

**Monique: « Je peux faire revenir Kol, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »**

Monique esquissa un sourire**: « Il y a environ 100 ans, Klaus a pris un objet sacré puis il l'a enterré. J'ai besoin de récupérer cet objet. »**

**Rebekah: « Mais je ne sais pas où Klaus l'a enterré. »**

**Monique: « Justement, il faut que tu lui parle. »**

Je suis sortie de la boutique à toute vitesse afin d'aller parler à mon frère bien aimé. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai été interpellé par Elena et Hayley.

**Hayley: « Bah alors! Il n'y avait pas de javel?! »**

Je n'ai pipé mot. A la place, je me suis cognée la tête contre le mur avant de m'asseoir par terre, ne réalisant pas que mon frère pouvait revenir parmis nous. Je ne pouvais pas le dire à Klaus, savoir que je complotais avec les sorcières, le rendrais fou. En plus, il devait sûrement penser à son rendez vous avec Caroline. Je partis le voir sous le regard choqué des filles. Il se préparait pour ce soir.

**Rebekah: « Tu te rappelle, de la guerre contre les sorcière, il y a un siècle? »**

**Klaus: « Exactement 29 sorcières pourquoi? »**

**Rebekah: « Tu te rappelle avoir trouvé un objet puis l'avoir enterré? »**

**Klaus: « L'épée? »**

**Rebekah: « Oui l'épée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur cet objet? »**

**Klaus: « C'est un objet sacré, qui détient de nombreux pouvoir. La première personne qui le touchera sera doté d'une puissance énorme. »**

**Rebekah: « Tu as touché cet objet sacré?»**

Klaus émit un petit rire**: « Pour ton information, je ne porte pas de chapeau et je n'ai pas de balais à la main. » **Je n'étais pas là pour plaisanter.

**Rebekah: « Où l'a tu enterré? »**

Klaus dit d'un aircurieux**: « Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain? »**

Je cherchais désespéremment une excuse **: « Car...Je... »**

Klaus se rapprocha de moi**: « Rebekah, que me cache-tu? »**

J'étais paniquée **: « Rien ! »**

Mon frère insistait**: « Tu es sûre? »**

**Rebekah: « Oui. »**

Klausn'ayant pas la choix**: « Je ne peux pas te dire précisément, je sais que j'ai enterré l'épée avec les sorcières. » **Il essaya de se souvenir de l'endroit exact où il avait enterré les sorcières. **« C'était entre la ville et la forêt, donc aujourd'hui ça devrait être au alentour de l'église. »**

Je remerciais Klaus, avant de partir en direction de la cabane en espérant y trouver Monique**. **J'avais rempli ma part du marché maintenant elle devait remplir la était 16h quand j'arrivais devant la cabane. J'ai eu à peine le temps de frapper que la porte s'ouvrit. Je pouvais apercevoir Sophie dans un coin de la pièce. Je me précipitais vers elle, et la plaquait contre le mur, en lui serrant la gorge pour qu'elle ne puisse plus respirer.

**Rebekah: « Alors traîtresse. Je devrais te tuer. »**

**Monique: « Lâche la, sinon tu dis adieu à Kol! »**

Je relâchais très doucement Sophie puis je me suis retournée vers Monique.

**Monique: «Où est l'épée? »**

**Rebekah: « Non loin de l'église. »**

**Sophie: « Il n'aurait pas pu choisir de meilleur endroit. »**

Je me suis déplacée très rapidement pour me retrouver devant Monique**: « J'ai fais ma part du marché, tu as intérêt à faire la tienne. Sinon je te jure que je rendrais ta vie insupportable. »**

**Monique: « Je vais faire ma part, tu devrais partir. »**

_POV Caroline_

Je me préparais pour mon rendez-vous avec Klaus. J'avais retourné toute la chambre pour trouver les bons accessoires, la plus belle robe, les plus beaux bijoux... J'avais réussi à trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je portais ma plus belle tenue, une robe jaune pailleté que j'avais acheté avec Elena avant mon départ pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer mais il fallait qu'elle rentre. Je me suis dirigée vers sa chambre. Elle faisait sa valise et quand elle me vit, elle m'enlaça très fort.

**Elena: « Tu vas tellement me manquer. »**

**Caroline: « Toi aussi, et désolée de ne pas t'accompagner. Si tu veux je peux demander à Klaus de décaler le rendez-vous? »**

Elena était souriante**: « Non, ce n'est pas grave, profite du rendez-vous. Sois heureuse! »**

Damon venait d'entrer :**« Toque, toque, toque. Allez, il faut partir. »**

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux: **« D'accord, tu viens m'aider? »**

**Damon: « Bien sûr! »**

Damon prit les valises et descendit suivi par Elena et moi. Nous nous sommes tous dit au revoir et Elena avant de sortir de la demeure, murmura à Klaus. **« Prend soin d'elle. »**

**Klaus: « Bien sûr. »**

Je commençais à pleurer. Je vis le visage de ma meilleure amie entrain de me sourire puis entrer dans le taxi. Je la reverrais bientôt mais elle me manquerait. Je suis remontée vite me doucher car le temps passait et mon rendez-vous approchait...

_Une heure plus tard_

J'étais enfin prête quand j'entendis toquer à ma porte. J'ouvris la porte sur Klaus qui me tendait un bouquet de fleur.

**Klaus: « Est-ce-que mademoiselle est prête? »**

J'affichais un sourire**: « Elle sont magnifiques, on y va? »**

Klaus et moi sommes partis sous le regard Elijah et celui de Rebekah. En sortant de la maison , une voiture arrivait au loin, Klaus m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture pour que je puisse m'asseoir. _Quel gentleman_ pensais-je. Une fois assise, je me posais pas mal de question. Klaus avait un costume qui ressemblait aux gens qui travaillaient dans un bureau.

**Caroline :« Tu es très élégant ce soir. »**

**Klaus: « Merci, toi tu es resplendissante comme d'habitude. »**

**Caroline: « Merci. » **dii-je après quelques instants de réflexion. **« Comment ça se fait que...? »**

**Klaus: « Que quoi? »**

**Caroline: « Hayley. »**

Klaussouffla un grand coup:**« Je suis un hybride, j'ai des gênes de loup-garou en moi. Et puis... ça s'est produit il y a pas longtemps. »**

Klaus venait de me donner une très petite explication, il ne voulait sûrement pas rentrer dans les détails. Il ne voulait pas gâcher la soirée avec mes questions.

**Caroline: « Où est ce que tu m'emmène? »**

**Klaus: « Dans le plus grand restaurant de la ville.»**

**Caroline: « Le plus grand de la Nouvelle-Orléans ?»**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'attendais un à restaurant plutôt normal et typique de la sommes arrivés assez rapidement. Klaus descendis le premier pour m'ouvrir la porte de l'autre coté. Nous sommes entrés dans un restaurant assez chic et plutôt commun, tel que je me l'imaginais. Nous nous sommes trouvés à une table pour deux, une servante s'approcha et nous donna les menus.

_« Une bonne soirée en perspective. » _pensais-je_._

Donner moi vos avis, et dite moi aussi si vous voulez des chapitres plus long, car depuis le chapitre 6 je fais des chapitre de 2000 aussi dite moi aussi ce que vous voulez que je change ou que j'ajoute. Un très grand MERCI pour les reviews et a ceux qui suivre mon histoire. Et excuser moi normalement je devais mettre le chapitre hier mais j'ai eu un contre temps. Le prochain chapitre sera samedi au alentour de 15h, a la prochaine.


	10. Chapitre 10 'o'

_**Chapitre 10**_

**Un peu plus tôt dans la journée**

_POV Externe_

Marcel était extrèment heureux que Caroline ait accepté son invitation. Il fallait que cette soirée soit parfaite, comme elle. Il vérifiait que tout était prêt: les fleurs, la présentation, la tenue... Il partit donc en direction du restauraut afin de se faire pardonner. C'était le plus chic et ce qu'on faisait de mieux en terme de restaurant à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il espérait combler les attentes de la jeune femme.

**Pendant ce temps**

Klaus et Caroline passaient un excellent moment. Ils riaient, se taquinaient et parlaient de leurs expériences respectives. Klaus voulait connaître tous les détails sur la vie de Caroline même les plus insignifiants. Elle se surprenait à lui raconter des choses qu'elle n'aurait osé dire à personne. C'était si facile de parler avec lui et de se confier. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été la seule à se confier. L'hybride lui avait narré divers histoires à plusieurs époques de sa vie et la jeune femme buvait ses paroles. Elle aimait entendre ses récits sur des époques si lointaines qu'elle aurait tant voulu connaître. Cependant, alors que tout se passait pour le mieux, Caroline aperçue Marcel à travers la vitre du restaurant. _Il va venir tout gâcher _pensa t-elle. Prise de panique, la jeune vampire dit à Klaus.

**Caroline: « Je reviens, je dois... aller aux toillettes. »**

Caroline se précipita se précipita dans la pièce. Elle avait complètement oublié son stupide rendez-vous avec Marcel. Klaus allait devoir patienter un peu. Marcel arriva et s'installa une table qui était, comme par hasard, située à coté de celle de Klaus et Caroline. Le plus jeune vampire vit Klaus et approcha sa chaise de lui.

**Marcel: « Alors tu es en rendez-vous. Qui est l'heureuse gagnante? »**

**Klaus: « Bonsoir à toi aussi. C'est Caroline. »**

**Marcel: « De quoi Caroline? »**

Klausesquissa un sourire**:« C'est Caroline l'heureuse gagnante. Au fait, pourquoi tu t'es fait si beau? Il y a une occasion particulière ?»**

Marcelvenait de comprendre ce que Caroline venait faire dans l'histoire**: « Euh... Elle vient d'annuler, sa...mère est morte. »**

Klaus avait parfaitement conscience de ce mensonge**: « Ah, d'accord. »**

Marcel s'en alla, très en colère. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela? Il était, tout comme l'Originel, très jaloux. Il voulait les faire payer... C'est pour cette raison qu'il se dirigea vers la nouvelle demeure de la belle blonde...

_POV Marcel_

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Klaus, sachant ou il habitait grâce à un de mes vampires qui me l'avait appris quand Caroline avait été capturée. Je suis donc arrivé très rapidement. Je pouvais voir par la fenêtre Elijah et Rebekah... Je ne pourrais pas leur faire face. En faisaint, le tour de la demeure, j'aperçu sur la terrasse une jeune femme brune, le ventre arrondi buvant un thé. Elle ferait un parfait moyen de pression. J'ai lancé une pierre dans sa direction afin qu'elle sache que quelqu'un était là et comme prévu elle se rapprocha. Elle regarda un peu partout, mais rien ne l'a mit en alerte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, je l'ai attrapé pour lui mettre ma main sur sa bouche (je ne pouvais pas lui briser la nuque) afin qu'elle ne prévienne pas les Originels. Cependant, le bruit qu'émit la tasse de thé en tombant fit réagir les Originels. J'ai tout de même réussi à sortir de la demeure et à l'emmener chez moi. Dès qu'elle fut dans la « _chambre_ » j'ai commencé mon interrogatoire.

**Hayley: « Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait? »**

**Marcel: « Je t'ai enlevée. Maintenant dis moi... Le bébé que tu portes, il est de qui? »**

**Hayley: « De Klaus. »**

**Marcel: « De Klaus?! Comment est-ce possible?! Les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire. »**

**Hayley: « Klaus est un hybride, ce qui signifie qu'il a des gênes de loup-garou en lui. Il peut donc se reproduire et avoir des enfants. »**

**Marcel: « Un enfant d'un Originel... Ce bébé aura sûrement beaucoup de qualités...»**

Hayley me cachait quelque chose, j'en étais sûr et certain. Je le voyais.

**Marcel: « Qu'est-ce que tu me caches? »**

Hayley ne me répondit pas. J'ai donc employé la manière fort en levant la main sur elle. La jeune femme ne répondait toujours pas. Je l'ai donc pris par le bras mais avant même de faire quoi que ce soit je vis son visage se transformer. Ses dents laissèrent place à des crocs et ses yeux marrons devenaient jaune. Elle réussit à se dégager. C'était un loup.

**Marcel: « Un loup! Tu ne parviendras pas à cacher tes secrets! » **dis-je en quittant la pièce après l'avoir vérrouillée.

Je suis sorti de la maison pour me diriger vers le bar afin de retrouver mes vampires. Une fois arrivé, j'ai demandé le silence avant de commencer à parler.

**Marcel**: **« Écoutez moi, là haut il y a une louve. »**

**Premier vampire : « Mais les loups sont interdit ici. »**

**Second vampire: « Ils peuvent nous tuer d'une simple morsure. »**

**Marcel: « Stop ! Les règles c'est moi qui les fixent et si je veux faire une exception j'en ai le droit! Quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose peut-être? »**

Personne n'osa prendre la parole. C'était mieux ainsi. J'attendis quelques instants que mes vampires se calment avant de reprendre la parole.

**Marcel: « Bien. La louve doit être protégée 24h/24h. Vous vous chargerez de lui donner à boire, à manger, des vêtements propres, tout. Et surtout vous ne laissez entrer personne sans m'en informer avant. C'est compris?! »**

_POV Caroline_

En voyant, Marcel parler à Klaus je m'attendais au pire. Et s'il lui avait dit que nous avions un rendez-vous? Comment Klaus a réagit? Je décidais d'y aller, Caroline Forbes ne se dégonfle pas! Je repris ma place avant de lui parler.

**Caroline: « C'était Marcel ? Que faissait-il ici? »**

**Klaus: « Il avait rendez-vous.»**

J'ai fermé les yeux puis j'ai continué**:«T'as t-il dit avec qui? »**

Klaus se doutait de quelque chose**:« Non, pourquoi? »**

J'ai soufflé un grand coup ( pas très discrète sur ce coup là): **« Oh, pour rien, on y va? »**

**Klaus: « Bien sûr. »**

J'ai remarqué en me levant, qu'un jeune homme nous regardait très bizarrement, comme si nous avions fait quelque chose de mal. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi il me rappellait Elijah... Mais cela n'était pas possible car Elijah existait depuis bien trop longtemps, ça serait un miracle. Durant le trajet en voiture, un silence glaciale s'installa entre nous. Le temps me parraisait interminable. Une fois arrivé, je pouvais voir que Klaus était très en colère contre moi. Même si Marcel ne lui avait pas dit il avait dû sentir mon odeur. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi et cela me faisait terriblement peur. Nous sommes entrés dans la belle demeure. Elijah lisait tranquillement avec à ses côté Rebekah. Inquiète, j'ai questionné Elijah.

**Caroline: « Elijah tout va bien ? »**

**Elijah: « Très bien. »**

J'étais soulagée**: « Je croyais que... »**

Un bruit venant de l'extérieur nous fit réagir et interrompit notre conversation. On aurait dit un objet qui se casse... Je ne savais pas où était Hayley et j'éspérais que Marcel ne lui avait rien fait. Nous sommes tous allés dehors et sur la terrasse était éparpillé les morceaux de la tasse d'Hayley.

Rebekah murmura**: « Hayley. »**

Elijah et Klaus rentrèrent dans le manoir réfléchissant à ce qui s'était produit. Rebekah allait les rejoindre quand mon bras la stoppa dans sa course.

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »**

J'étais terrifiée**: « Je pense que c'est Marcel qui l'a enlevée. »**

**Rebekah: « Quoi?! Pourquoi Marcel l'aurait enlevée? »**

**Caroline: « Il m'a vu avec Klaus. »**

**Rebekah: « Tu dois leur dire. »**

Rebekah et moi sommes allées rejoindre les garçons. J'étais très nerveuse:comment Klaus allait réagir? Peut-être m'en voudrais t-il? Cependant, si je disais rien, Hayley était encore plus en danger. Nous avons donc interrompu leur discussion.

**Klaus: « Qui nous voudrait du mal? »**

**Elijah: « Je ne sais pas, peut être... **

Cela ne se faisait pas mais je l'ai coupé: **Je pense que c'est Marcel qui a enlevé Hayley. »**

Elijah l'observa étrangement**: « Pourquoi Marcel aurait enlevé Hayley? »**

J'ai poussé un long soupir avant de lui répondre**: « Car il m'a vu avec Klaus. »**

**Klaus: « Et alors? Ce n'est pas une raison. »**

**Caroline: « Quand il a volé la robe que j'allais offrir à Elena j'ai pété un câble, alors il m'a proposer un marché. »**

Klaus commença à s'énerver: « **Quel marché? »**

**Caroline: « La robe contre un rendez-vous. »**

**Elijah: « Il vous a vu et étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire très jaloux, il a enlevé Hayley. »**

Klaus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles**: « Pourquoi ne m'en a tu pas parlé?! »**

Je lui ai répondu sèchement**: « Tu te serais mis en colère. »**

Klaus s'écria**: « J'aurais pu comprendre! »**

Rebekah vint à la rescousse de son 'amie'**:« Eh calme toi! Si elle n'est pas allée avec Marcel c'est pour toi. »**

**Klaus: « Viens Elijah, on part la sauver. »**

**Caroline: « Je viens. »**

**Klaus: « NON!Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. »**

Même si j'avais fais une ou deux erreurs, il n'avait pas le droit de me traiter de la sorte. Si je suis allée avec lui c'est parce que je veux être avec lui! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas comprendre cela? On dirait qu'il n'accepte pas que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer. C'est comme l'aimer était un crime. Je me suis mise à pleurer, une fois les garçons partis. Heureusement que Rebekah était là. Elle m'avait défendu. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si méchante que ça ?

_POV Externe_

Monique, sa tante et les sorcières se dirigèrent vers l'église. Une fois sur les lieux, elles récitèrent une incantation en latin. Cela fit trembler l'église qui au fur et à mesure de l'incantation tremblait de plus en plus. Quelques sorcières, qui n'étaient pas assez puissantes abandonnèrent avant de s'écrouler. Les plus anciennes continuèrent et en peu de temps l'église n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine. Les sorcières se mirent à creuser à l'aide de auraient pu user de magie mais leur puissance avait des limites. De plus, la quantité de terre était assez conséquente.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Un groupe de sorcière se précipita pour prévenir Monique d'une découverte très intéressante. Sophie et sa nièce se dirigèrent vers cette fameuse découverte et elles purent admirées un trou très profond. Cela ressemblait davantage à un tunnel. Les deux sorcières descendirent et commencèrent à marcher en suivant les indications des sorcières. Elles marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute avant d'apprendre que l'épée n'était pas la seule chose ici. En effet, dans ce lieu résidait une trentaine de cadavres, des livres de magie, des objets précieux... Pour les sorcières c'était une mine d'or. Monique lu quelques pages d'un des bouquins trouvé sur le sol et réalisa que les sorts présent dans ses livres pourraient changer le monde ou même le détruire. C'était des sorts très puisant._''Qui ont été ses sorcières, pour détenir des livres comme ça'' pensa Monique_

Une des sorcières lui apporta avec un gant l'épée. Monique se dit qu'elle avait réussit, elle avait cette épée qu'elle désirait tant. Sophie quant à elle, découvrit dans un livre l'histoire de l'objet.

_**Il y a très longtemps un grand sorcier du nom de Saeros**_ _**possédait l'épée et régnait sur le monde surnaturel. Un jour un jeune homme le défia et gagna le combat. Saeros étant souffrant décida d'enfermer son âme dans l'épée avec la promesse qu'un jour il se vengerait de Cirdan . Celui ou Celle qui voudra détenir la puissance de l'épée devra parvenir à la contrôler sous peine d'être possédé par le puissant sorcier. Et cette fois ci, plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter.**_

Sophie était très inquiète de cette prédiction et voulait prévenir sa nièce du danger qu'elle courait mais c'était trop tard. Monique avait touché l'épée. Elle était par terre, son corps entier prit de convulsions. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si elle réussirait à contrôler cette magie...

_POV Klaus_

Avec Elijah nous avions fouillé toute la ville mais Marcel et Hayley restaient introuvables. Cependant, je n'avais pas la tête à ça, je pensais à Caroline et à la réaction que j'avais eu. Je n'aurais pas dû... Rebekah avait raison si elle n'était pas aller au rendez vous de Marcel c'était pour moi. J'avais été bête et j'espérais qu'elle me pardonnerais. Il fallait que je me concentre sur la louve mais la retrouver n'allait pas être facile.

Elijah tapa contre le mur**: « C'est pas possible, où elle est? »**

**Klaus: « Ne t'en fais pas on va la retrouver! »**

**Elijah: « Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, maintenant que je l'ai rencontré je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. »**

**Klaus: « Tu as des sentiments pour elle, c'est normal. »**

**Elijah: « J'ai peur qu'elle finisse comme Céleste. »**

_(Céleste était une sorcière et l'ex-petite amie d'Elijah. Klaus l'a tua par vengeance)_

**Klaus:«Je te promet qu'on la retrouvera.»**

«_Nous devions ramener Hayley saine et sauf et ça peut importe le prix a payer.__** »**__Pensa Elijah_

Ce chapitre vous a plus? A votre avis Monique va t-elle être posséder? Elijah arriveras t-il a temps pour sauver Hayley? Vous saurez la réponse Mercredi. Un grand merci pour les reviews et pour ceux qui me suivent. Dite moi si vous voulez que j'améliore des choses. Encore MERCI et a bientôt. :D


	11. Chapitre 11

**_Chapitre 11_**

_POV Sophie_

Je ramenais Monique et l'épée à la cabane avec quelques sorcières. Ma nièce allait très mal, elle était inconsciente depuis deux heures et son visage était blafard. Je ne savais toujours pas si elle était elle même ou si elle était possédée. Cependant, si je me fis à la prédiction elle n'avait pas assez de pouvoirs et son corps serait possédé par Saeros... J'avais très peur pour elle et pour notre avenir, qu'est-ce que le monde allait devenir? Je pris place à côté de Monique et je laissais couler mes larmes. La personne en question se réveilla brusquement.

**Sophie: « Monique, ça va? »**

**Monique: « Qui êtes-vous? »**

**Sophie: « Quoi ? Comment ça qui je suis? Je suis ta tante, voyons. »**

**Monique: « Ma tante est morte en l'an 852. »**

J'ai immédiatement reculé mon siège afin de m'éloigner: **« Comment vous appellez-vous? »**

La personne se releva**: « Saeros. »**

Je ne parvernais pas à y croire. Saeros était revenu, le puissant sorcier était de retour parmis les vivants. La fin du monde arrivait. Prise de panique, je suis sortie de la cabane et j'ai couru vers une direction inconnu.

**Le lendemain**

_POV Marcel_

En une fraction de seconde, je suis arrivé au magasin de Katie. Celle-ci ne s'attendait pas à ma venue. J'avais déjà réfléchie à un plan qui ferait davantage souffrir Klaus.

Katie me dit d'un ton effrayé **« Marcel! Je n'ai rien fais, je te le jure. »**

Je me suis alors rapproché d'elle**: « Je ne te veux pas de mal. »**

La sorcière paru soulagée: **« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? »**

**Marcel: « J'ai besoin de toi... Surtout de ta magie, en fait. »**

D'une voix curieuse, elle me dit**: « Ma magie, pourquoi? »**

**Marcel: « Tu le sera bien assez tôt. Allons-y. »**

J'ai donc emmené Katie avec moi afin de mettre mon plan à exécution. Les Originels accordaient de l'importance à ce bébé, je n'avais qu'à m'en débarasser mais je ne pouvais tuer un bébé alors j'ai autre chose de prévus.

**Marcel: « Voilà la louve, tu sais ce qu'il te restes à faire. »**

**Katie: « Oui. »**

Katie s'approcha dangereusement d'Hayley qui commencait à avoir peur et se demandait ce que pouvait bien vouloir cette sorcière. La jeune sorcière éffleura la peau de la louve quand tout d'un coup celle-ci s'écroula à même le sol. Je me suis immédiatement dirigé vers elle. On aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

Je me suis ensuite dirigévers Hayley**: « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais? »**

**Hayley: « Rien. »**

**Katie: « Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! »**

**Marcel: « Comment te sens-tu? »**

Katie était encore sous le choc **« Le bébé causera la mort de toutes les sorcières. »**

**Marcel: « Quoi? »**

**Katie :« Je ne peux pas répondre à ta requette. »**

Hayley était inquiète**: « Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'as demandé? »**

**Katie: « Il m'a demandé de te faire accoucher. »**

**Hayley: « Mais tu es complètement cinglé! »**

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Ce bébé tuerait toutes les sorcières, je pouvais pas laisser cela n'étais pas censé avoir des ennemis... Que faire? Je sortis de la pièce accompagné de Katie quand je vis débarquer Sophie toute essoufflée par sa course. Je lui dis d'un ton anxieux:

**Marcel**: **« Sophie, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? »**

**Sophie:« Saeros. »**

**Marcel: « Qui est ce Saeros? » **

Etant à bout de souffle, elle avait dû fui Saeros. Mais qui était-il et pourquoi suivait-il Sophie? Il ne devait pas être très amicale... J'ai emmené la sorcière dans la chambre la plus proche pour lui permettre de reprendre des forces. Dix minutes plus tard, elle me parla enfin. L'attente avait été interminable.

**Marcel: « Alors qui est ce type et ou est-il? »**

**Sophie: « C'est un grand sorcier et il est dans le corps de Monique. »**

**Marcel: « Monique? Ta nièce? Je croyais qu'elle était morte?! »**

**Sophie: « Tu as pleins de choses à rattraper. »**

Moi, des choses à rattraper?! J'avais été tellement préoccupé par Caroline, Klaus et sa famille que j'en avais oublié le reste. Je lui fis un signe de la main afin qu'elle me narre la suite.

**Sophie: « Une sorcière a fait en sorte que nous puissions la voir et la personne qui a enlevé Caroline était Monique. »**

**Marcel: « Monique? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait de Caroline? »**

**Sophie: « Elle ne servait que de levier pour attirer les frères Mikaelsons.»**

J'étais curieux de savoir la suite**: «Pourquoi? »**

**Sophie: « Je te fais un court résumé. En tuant Monique, Elijah s'est lié à elle et tout pendant que ma nièce restait un fantôme, il se momifiait. Ta chère sorcière Davina, a aider Klaus. Cependant en devenant un vampire, la sorcière a terminé la moisson et Monique est revenue à la vie. »**

**Marcel** n'arrivant pas à suivre : «**Davina est un vampire! Va-y continue !»**

**Sophie : « Monique ensuite a voulu retrouve une épée, qui est doté d'un immense pouvoir, elle a voulu le conquérir mais elle n'était pas assez puissante, donc maintenant c'est un grand puissant sorcier qui la possède. »**

**Marcel : « En gros, un grand puissant sorcier démoniaque est dans le corps de ta nièce qui a ressuscité. »**

**Sophie **sérieusement **: « Oui, il faut que tu m'aide. »**

Je voie Sophie sortir de son sac un livre, ça se vois qu'il es très ancien, il y avait des feuille déchirer éparpiller lui demande ce qu'elle veut me montrer avec ce livre.

Sophie** : « Voilà ce que j'ai lus hier, **_**Celle qui voudra détenir la puissance de l'épée devra parvenir à la contrôler sous peine d'être possédé par le puissant sorcier. Et cette fois ci, plus personne ne pourra l'arrêter. »**_

Je commence vraiment a m'inquiéter** « Monique n'était pas assez forte, donc maintenant Saeros et dans le corps de Monique. »**

Je peux lire dans le bouquin : « **Mais il y a écrit qu'il y été battue. »**

**Sophie : « Oui par Cirdan, mais c'était il y a longtemps il n'est plus là, en plus pendant toute ces années il a dut monter en puissance. »**Sophie pleura. **« On est fini. »**

**Marcel : « Peux être pas, non. »**

**Sophie **n'arrivant pas à le croire **: « Quoi ?Comment ? »**

**Marcel : « Il y a une louve enceinte Hayley. »**

**Sophie **réalisant que Marcel a raison **: « Son bébé, il doit tuer tous les sorciers, si il naît alors Saeros meurt aussi. »**

**Marcel : « C'est parfais. »**

**Sophie : « Tu as déjà oublier, tous les sorciers meur****en****t avec lui ! »**

**POV Elijah**

On a chercher Hayley partout enfin sauf chez Marcel, moi et Klaus on s'y dirige a vitesse surnaturel, on y arrive près quelques minutes. Il y a deux vampires qui sont devant l'entrer, on essaie de passer mais ces vampires nous attrapent par le bras alors on leurs brisent la nuque. On continue notre chemin, on ouvre toute les portes jusqu'à ce qu'on ouvre une porte. Je vois Marcel assie a coter de Sophie en pleure.

**Klaus : « Où est Hayley ? »**

N'y Marcel, n'y Sophie nous répond, sous la peine de la colère je me précipite vers Sophie pour la plaquer contre le mur. En la menaçant.

**Elijah : « Je ne le répéterais pas.Où est-elle ? »**

Marcel envoie un message en secret a un des ses vampires, avant qu'il me réponde.

**Marcel : « On ne verrait pas de mal a Hayley. »**

**Klaus : « Alors pourquoi tu l'a enlever ? »**

Sophie ne répondant pas vraiment à sa question **: « ****Saeros est revenue ! »**

**Elijah : « Qui est Saeros ? »**

**Sophie : « C'est un sorcier des temps ancien il est revenue, et le bébé que Hayley porte et notre seul en conséquence tout les sorciers meurent »**

**Klaus : « Pourquoi on devrait vous croire? »**

**Marcel : «Je ne croie que plaisanter sur la destruction du monde sera très '...'. »**

Klaus ne croit pas un mot a ce qu'il ont dit par contre moi si pourquoi il mentirait, je vois Klaus sortir de la pièce, je le suis. En dehors de la pièce il me dit qu'il peut flairer l'odeur de Hayley, on se dirige vers ses indications. Il ouvre la porte brutalement mais ne vis rien, mais il est sûr que Hayley était là, mais maintenant où elle est ? A un moment je sens une seringue qui met enfonce dans mon cou par derrière, quand je me retourne je ne vis qui était dans la chambre Elijah qui lui n'avait rien vu.

_POV Externe_

Un des vampires de Marcel reçu un message de sa part, comme quoi il fallait emmener Hayley dans un autre endroit à cause de Klaus. Un groupe de vampires partit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la louve

**Le premier vampire: « Allez réveille toi petite louve on doit y aller. »**

**Hayley: « Allez ou? »**

**Le vampire: « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »**

Hayley suivit donc le vampire car ses chancces de s'échapper était trop faible malgré sa morsure mortelle.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Saeros sortit de la cabane, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'il était en vie. Le grand sorcier était de retour mais avec un visage et une voix de femme. Il partit en ville et interpella l'un des passants.

**Saeros: « Quel jour sommes-nous? »**

**Premier passant: « Le 14 août. »**

**Saeros: « De quelle année? »**

Le passant était très surpris**: « 2013. »**

Saeros continua son chemin et ne savant pas ou aller bouscula un passant.

Le passant s'énerva**: « Eh! Pour qui vous vous prenez?! » **Le passant termina avec une légère commotion cérébrale! Il ne faut pas " insulter" Saeros.

Le puissant sorcier entra dans une boutique d'herbe magique.

**Saeros: « Je t'ordonne de me remettre dans mon corps. » **

**Katie: « Monique, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. »**

Saeros lui insuffla un anévrism et Katie ne pu qu'accepter sa demande. Cependant, elle suivait Monique et ne comprennait pas son comportement.

**Saeros: « Je ne suis pas Monique je suis Saeros. Elle n'est pas parvenue à contrôler la puissance de mon épée. »**

**Katie: « Et tu veux récupérer ton corps. Mais je ne sais pas où il est. Et puis maintenant ça doit être un tas d'os. »**

Saeros savait très bien que le jour où il reviendrait son corps ne serait plus là alors son fidèle ami a transformé son corps en pierre, afin qu'il résiste au temps. Le sorcier accompagna Katie pour retrouver son corps. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent sur le lieu ou était entreposé son corps à savoir sous terre. Il avait planifié des tunnels secrets pour le protéger au mieux. L'homme était très heureux de revoir son corps. Katie prit une grande inspiration avant de réciter une formule magique. Saeros cria de douleur pendant quelques petites minutes qui lui paraissait être des heures. Puis, le sorcier se mit à trembler.

**Monique: « Katie qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? »**

**Katie: « Monique... Monique ça va tu vas bien? »**

**Monique: « Oui. »**

Elles furent interrompues par le craquement de la pierre. Après quelques instants, les deux sorcières purent voir le corps du fameux sorcier. Saeros se leva d'une allure fière .

**Saeros: « Écoutez moi ! Il y a plus de mille ans, Cirdan m'a battu et aujourd'hui je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Je vais tuer tous les humain pour régner sur un monde surnaturel. »**

Monique prit peur**: « Tu veux tuer tous les humains? »**

**Saeros: « Oui, je vais enfin accomplir ma vengeance... » **

_POV Caroline_

Après plusieurs heures allongée sur mon lit, j'ai enfin réussi à m'en sortir. Une fois dans le salon, j'ia vu Rebekah que j'apprenais à connaître au fil du temps. Nous pourrions devenir amies.

**Caroline: « Rebekah, ça va? »**

**Rebekah: « Non, pas trop. »**

**Caroline: « Qu'est-ce que tu as? »**

**Rebekah: « J'ai fais un marché avec Monique. »**

J'étais très surprise: **« Quoi?! Avec Monique! Quel est ce marché?**

**Rebekah: « Elle doit ramener Kol. »**

**Caroline: « Quoi! Kol! »**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Elle avait fait un marché avec Monique pour ramener Kol. Comment cette sorcière ramènerait un Originel? Il ramener un mort il faut une très grande puissance... C'est déjà arrivé avec Bonnie, elle s'est sacrifiée pour Jérémy... Monique ne se sacrifirait pas pour Kol. Et puis, si Kol revient sa lignée aussi. Je vis Rebekah partir et je décidais de la suivre. Elle se dirigeais sans doute vers la cabane.

**Rebekah: « Ou est ma part du marché Monique? » **L'Originel vit un jeune homme **«Qui est tu?»**

**Saeros: « Je suis Saeros. »**

Rebekah commence a avoir peur : **« C'est impossible. »**

Caroline se rapprochant de moi **: « Tu le connais ?** »

Rebekah a voix forte :** « Je le connais pas personnellement, mais quand j'étais petite ma mère me racontait souvent une histoire, qu'un puissant sorcier contrôlait le monde, mais un jour il fut battu puis enterrer. »**

Caroline confuse : **« Si il a été battue alors qu'es ce qu'il fais là ? »**

**Rebekah : « Pour ça je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »**

**Saeros : « Ta mère ne t'a raconter toute l'histoire avant d'aller te coucher, j'ai enfermé mon âme dans une épée, et maintenant je suis libre, fin. Et vous qui êtes vous ? »**

**Rebekah : « Rebekah Mikaelson, et elle c'est Caroline Forbes. »**

**Saeros **qui était focalisé que sur mon nom **: « Mickael**** Mikaelson. »**

**Rebekah **curieuse **: « Tu connais mon père ? »**

Saeros, un grand sorcier d'après ma mère a connut mon père, comment ça se fait?Elle va devoir me raconter des choses. Au début je croyais que c'était une histoire a raconter pour faire dormir les enfants, ma mère me la racontais qu'a moi, quand mes frères étaient sortit avec mon père pêcher , ou chasser...

**Saeros **les yeux grands ouvert **: « Ton père ? Ce traître avait donc une famille. »**

**Rebekah **en s'énervant **: « Qu'a fait mon père ? »**

**Saeros :« Ton père avant qu'il n'ai eu une merveilleuse petite famille, était mon allié , un jour il m'a trahit, et est allé trouver Cirdan, qui lui m'a battu. »**

Mon père, la personne qui m'a élevée connaissant le plus machiavélique des sorciers de cette terre n'ai jamais connut, combien de chose j'ignore encore de qu'il est mort, il ne pourra pas répondre, surtout qu'il a voulut tous nous tuer, après que ce soit lui qui a voulut nous transformer avec ma mère. Je ne comprenais plus rien, ma tête ne pouvait plus rien supporter

Cc alors cce chapitre vous a plus? Je suis vraiment dessoler d'avoir mis ce chapitre si tard, j'ai eu quelque soucis. Un big merci pour les reviews, et a ceux qui suive mon histoire. Le prochain chapitre sera le Samedi 14/12. A tout a l'heure.


	12. Chapitre 12

C'est juste pour vous prévenir que j'ai rajouté une partit qui c'st supprimer lors du dernier chapitre, c'est juste après la passage avec Sophie et Marcel, ça pour la suite de lire cette partit. Bonne lecture. :)

_**Chapitre 12**_

_POV Rebekah_

**Caroline: « Rebekah, ça va? »**

**Rebekah: « Oui, oui ça va. »**

Saeros me dit en esquissant un sourire: **« Ça fait un choc d'apprendre la véritable nature de son père, n'est-ce pas? »**

Je me suis rapprochée de Saeros en haussant la voix**: « Je suis fière de mon père, je suis fière de sa trahison, je suis fière qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un pour vous battre. Espèce de monstre. »**

Saeros poussa un rire nerveux puis s'énerva: **« Comment oses-tu parler de cette façon au plus puissant des sorciers?! »**

J'ai commencé à quitter la pièce en compagnie de Caroline mais Saeros nous l'empêcha. J'ai donc fais signe à la vampire blonde afin qu'elle se prépare, puis j'ai plaqué le ''t_out puissant sorcier_'' contre le mur d'en face. Suite à un autre signe de ma part, Caroline a quitté la pièce. Quant à moi, je me suis retournée vers Saeros qui me parraissait bien agité.

**Rebekah: « Tu es peut être un grand sorcier, mais moi je suis un vampire. Et je peux te tuer en une fraction de seconde. »**

Ma tête fut soudain envahit par un terrible mal de tête. Mais qui pouvais bien me faire ça? Monique. Mais pourquoi? Cette garce subirait mes foudres assez rapidement. Saeros remercia la jeune sorcière puis s'approcha de moi avec un regard qui disait "_Je vais te tuer."_ Il ignorait qu'Originel ne mourait si facilement.

**Monique: « Non! »**

**Saeros: « Tu as dit quelque chose? »**

Monique était terrifiée: **« C'est jusque que... J'ai toujours rêvé de tuer un Originel. »**

**Saeros: « Je t'en pris, à toi l'honneur. »**

Monique s'approcha à son tour de moi mais je sentais qu'elle ne voulait pas me faire de mal. Ses yeux indiquaient autre chose... Elle voulait m'aider. J'avais compris vite son message. Je me suis relevée tout en prenant Monique avec moi et j'ai ensuite quitté l'endroit à vitesse vampirique, afin de rejoindre Caroline qui nous avait attendus.

**Caroline: « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, elle? »**

**Rebekah: « Elle m'a juste sauvé la vie, mais bon passons. »**

Un silence s'installa durant lequel un détail me revint en mémoire. J'ai ensuite propulsé Monique contre un arbre. Elle fut très surprise par ma réaction.

**Monique: « Mais que fais-tu?! »**

**Rebekah: « Nous avions un marché! »**

A cette phrase, Monique se mit à rire. Je ne comprenais pas, il n'y avait rien de drôle.

**Monique: « Ma part du marché a déjà été faite. » **dit-elle en sortant l'épée de son sac.

**Caroline: « Comment ça? »**

**'?': « Rebekah! »**

_POV Monique_

Flashback

_Après le discours de Saeros, je me suis rendue près du cimetière. Une sorcière qui avait pris du sang de Klaus me l'apporta. J'étais enfin prête pour le ressusciter. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration avant de débuter la formule qui était éprouvante et difficile à prononcer. Après une dizaine de minutes, j'avais enfin terminé. Le sang que j'ai versé sur l'épée provoqua plusieurs tremblement et averses. Quelques instants plus tard un homme, qui m'était inconnu, apparu et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Kol, le frère de Rebekah. Il m'a remercié avant de me demander ou était sa sœur. Il devrait patienter avant de la voir._

_Fin flashback_

Rebekah courut vers son frère et l'enlaça quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues délicates que Kol s'empressa d'essuyer. Caroline aussi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La belle vampire restait là, immobile, la bouche grande ouverte en les contemplant. Quant à moi, je me remettais tout doucement du placage que m'avait fait cette chère Rebekah. On ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps, Saeros risquait de nous rattraper d'une seconde à l'autre. Une fois que nous fûmes éloignés, j'ai informé tous le monde des vrais intentions de Saeros. A cette annonce, leurs visages indiquaient de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la surprise.

**Caroline: « Quoi!? Il veut éliminer les humains de la surface de la terre?!»**

**Rebekah: « Il a du boulot sur la planche. »**

**Kol: « Au mon dieu! »**

**Caroline: « Que se passe t-il? »**

**Kol: « Rebekah, il va nous battre! »**

Sa soeur ne le prenait pas au sérieux: **«De quoi tu parles? »**

**Kol: « Il va tuer septs milliards de personnes. A nous deux on en a à peine tuer un milliard. »**

Je me suis tournée vers lui et je l'ai regardé d'un air désabusé**: « Ridicule! »**

_POV Externe_

Saeros savait très bien que Monique n'avait pas l'intention de l'aider. _On ne pouvait rien lui cacher_ pensa t-il. Si personne n'était de son côté, il devait agir seul. Le grand sorcier se dirigea vers le centre ville sans même connaître sa localisation. Il arriva au centre ville sans trop de difficulté qui était bondé. _Il pourrait commencer son travail dès à présent. _Un sourire machiavélique s'empara de son visage. Grâce à une puissante formule, il engendra des boules de feu et des lances, attaquant ainsi les touristes. Tous les citoyens criaient et hurlaient dans tous les sens. Saeros adorait ça. Cependant, une dizaine de personnes ne couraient pas et il décida de lancer des fléchettes dans leur direction. Celle-ci blessèrent légèrement le groupe mais ils guérissaient extrêment vite. C'est ainsi qu'il se comprit que ces gens étaient tous sauf des humains.

Saeros dit ne souriant: **« Des vampires hein. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal alors circulez! »**

**Un des vampires: « On ne bougera pas temps que ce désastre ne cessera pas. »**

Saeros chuchota: **« Et en plus, ils n'obéissent pas. »**

Un des vampires dit discrètement: **« Pensez-vous qeue nous pourrions le vaincre? »**

**Un autre vampire: « Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait mieux prévenir Marcel. »**

**Le premier vampire à avoir prit la parole s'exclama: « L'un d'entre vous y va, les autres vous restez ici!»**

Saeros commençait à comprendre le plan des suceurs de sang: **« Il y en a déjà qui abandonne, ça va être plus facile que prévu. »**

Une jeune femme s'approcha du sorcier et enfonça ses dents dans son cou mais celui-ci lui causa un anévrisme mortel.

Les vampires arrivèrent très rapidement en évitant toutes les fléchettes et les boules de feu. Quant à Marcel, il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

**Marcel: « Mais que se passe t-il, bon sang?! »**

**Un vampire: « Saeros attaque la ville. »**

Marcelse dirigea vers la sortie**: « Quoi?! »**

Alors qu'il s'appretaît à sortir, un vampire le stoppa en lui maintenant le bras. **« Tu ne peux pas y aller. Il va te tuer, il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi. »**

Marcel savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller, il se ferrait tuer mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses vampires... ses amis. Il partit donc les rejoindre à la guerre. Mais l'endroit était désert. Il était trop tard, tout le monde était mort. Il alla alors voir Katie sa sorcière. Il devait essayer toutes les possibilités.

_POV Hayley_

Alors que l'on me transportait dans un autre endroit,qui m'était inconnu, je me suis mise à repenser à ce que Katie m'avait dit. Il voulait me faire accoucher, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. D'ailleurs en accouchant, le bébé tuera toutes les sorcières et les vampires ne tiendront pas longtemps seuls. Et si j'ignorais encore certaines choses sur l'enfant qui était dans mon ventre? Après tout c'était le bébé d'un Originel...

Un des vampires me coupa dans mes pensées: **« Tu as faim? »**

**Hayley: « Non, merci » **

Le vampire sortit mais il fut bousculé par Marcel et, à ma grande surprise, par Katie. Si la sorcière était ici c'était sans doute pour une bonne raison... N'avait-il pas écouté sa prédiction? Que préparait-il? La jeune sorcière, n'ayant pas envie de mourir, se débattait de son mieux mais Marcel l'hypnotisa pour qu'elle fasse exactement ce qu'il lui disait. Quand Katie s'approcha de moi, j'ai reculé de quelques mètres par réflèxe, mais Marcel me fit avancer grâce à sa force qui était légèrement au-dessus de la mienne. La sorcière conmença à réciter une formule en latin. Après plusieurs secondes, une vive douleur s'empara de mon ventre et j'ai crié de toutes mes forces , éspérant que quelqu'un m'entende mais rien... Nous étions trop loin de la ville. La vie quittait peu à peu chaque fibre de mon corps. Je voulais crier mais je ne pouvais pas, la douleur que me provoquait la sorcière dépassait tout. Mon ventre était entrain de s'arrondir de plus en plus et quand il fut bien arrondi, Katie se stoppa net.

**Marcel: « Que fais-tu? Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas fini. » **

**Katie: « Je ne peux rien faire de plus. »**

**Marcel: «Comment ça? Le bébé n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, je te signale! »**

**Katie: « Je ne peux pas le faire. Elle est à huit mois de grossesse, je ne peux pas faire plus, sinon l'équilibre entre les deux mondes risque d'être troublé. A présent, il faut faire preuve de patience .»**

**Marcel: « Combien de temps? »**

**Katie: « Pas plus de 24 heures. »**

Entendant parfaitement bien leur conversation, je me suis mise à paniquer: il ne restait que 24 heures à vivre pour les sorcières. C'était de ma faute. Je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre, attendre l'arrivée de mon enfant.

Une fois que Marcel et Katie ont quitté la pièce, je suis parvenue à sortir par la fênêtre, malgré ma grossesse plus qu'évidente.

**Une heure plus tard**

Rebekah, Caroline et Kol rentrèrent les premiers dans leur magnifique demeure et furent bientôt rejoint par Klaus et Elijah qui restèrent choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Leur frère, normalement décédé, ce tenait là, devant eux.

**Elijah: « Klaus vois-tu la même chose que moi? »**

**Klaus: « J'en ai bien peur! »**

**Kol**: **« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas très ravi à l'idée de me voir. Je me trompe? »**

Elijah demanda avec curiosité**: « Comment est-ce possible? »**

Leur frère n'avait pas tellement envie de s'attarder sur des explications. **« Ne parlons pas de ça. L'important est que je sois là parmis vous. »**

Rebekah entra à son tour dans la pièce**: « C'est moi, j'ai fais un marché avec...avec une sorcière pour qu'elle ramène Kol. »**

**Klaus: « Mais cette sorcière n'était pas assez puissante et elle a été possédé par Saeros. »**

L'Originel ne comprenait pas tout. **« Comment? »**

**Klaus: «Sophie nous a dit que Saeros est revenu nous dire un petit bonjour. »**

**Rebekah: « Oui mais comment sais-tu pour Saeros? »**

**Klaus: « Durant le 13 ème siècle, plusieurs sorcières parlaient de Saeros en disant qu'il fallait le respecter sinon il n'hésiterait pas à tuer tous le monde. Mais je n'y ai pas cru. »**

Une fois les explications donné par Klaus, Caroline décida qu'il était temps qu'elle parle avec l'hybride. Mais, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle prit tout son temps pour descendre les escaliers puis alla interpeller Klaus. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe pour pouvoir parler plus tranquillement.

**Klaus**: **« Ecoute Caroline, je...»**

**Caroline: «Non, Klaus, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te dire pour le rendez-vous. »**

**Klaus:«Et moi je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter.»**

Une couleur rouge prit possesion des joues de la jeune femme **« Mise à part ça, on a passé une excellente soirée... »**

Klaus rougit à son tour et le silence s'installe très rapidement entre eux. Seul leurs yeux parlaient et ils se regardaient avec tendresse. L'Originel s'avança et déposa un tendre bisou sur la joue de la belle blonde avant de partir.

Caroline lui prit le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. **« Et puis zut! » **Puis, ils celèrent leurs lèvres.

Leur doux et magique baiser fut interrompu... La vampire pouvait voir quelqu'un les observer et le dit à Klaus qui s'empressa d'aller vérifier en sortant à l'extérieur. Mais rien. Quand il rentra, l'hybride était seul, sans cœur et sans tête. _Il avait dû s'enfuir_ pensa Caroline

**Caroline :« Tu sais qui c'était? »**

**Klaus: « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, sweetheart. Pourquoi? »**

**Caroline: « Parce que il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. »**

Klaus était surpris par la réponse de sa belle**: « Où? »**

**Caroline: « A notre rendez-vous. »**

Les deux amoureux furent une fois de plus interrompu par un claquement de porte. Ils se dirigèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. C'était Hayley avec... un ventre... très arrondi. La belle vampire se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible.

**Caroline: « OH...MY...GOD! »**

**Elijah:« Hayley, que s'est-il passé? »**

**Hayley: « C'est Marcel, il a accéléré ma grossesse. Je vais accoucher dans moins de 20 heures.»**

**Cc alors ce chapitre vous a plus? J'ai du retard car je suis souvent absente, et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Je pense mettre le prochain chapitre ****avec de la chance mercredi, sinon il serait jeudi. A votre avis qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme? Un big merci pour les reviews. A plus les gens.**


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

_POV Elijah_

Je suis donc resté avec Hayley pour l'aider si jamais le bébé arrivait. Les autres étaient allés voir Marcel afin de dialoguer et d'essayer de trouver une solution à cette situation plus que délicate. L'enfant arriverait d'un jour à l'autre et je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude de la louve. L'idée d'accoucher la terrifiait. Je me suis alors approché d'elle et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne tentant de la rassurer au mieux.

**Elijah: « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »**

Hayley se mit à pleurer: **« Comment peux-tu en être sûr? Après sa naissance, beaucoup de personnes perdront** **leurs mères, leurs pères, leurs enfants, leurs amis. Je ne peux imaginer combien de personnes voudront se venger. »**

**Elijah: « On le protégera, je te le promet. »**

Hayley plongea son regard dans le mien avant de quitter la pièce: **« Peux-tu en être certain? »**

J'observais la jeune femme quitter la pièce. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans cet état, il fallait que j'agisse au plus vite. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis décidé à téléphoner à Caroline.

La jeune vampire décrocha au bout de quelques détonations: « **Elijah, est-ce que tout va bien »**

**Elijah: « Oui, ça va merci. Ecoute Caroline, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »**

**Caroline: « Pour quoi faire? »**

**Elijah: « J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes d'Hayley durant une ou deux heures. »**

**Caroline: « D'accord. Je préviens Klaus et je rentre. »**

**Elijah: « Il n'est pas nécessaire de le mettre au courant. »**

Caroline semblait surprise par ma réponse**: « D'accord... Bon et bien j'arrive. »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de la porte me sortit de la léthargie dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Je me suis précipité vers l'entrée pour voir Caroline.

**Caroline: « Elijah, tout se passe bien? Tu étais bizarre au téléphone. »**

**Elijah: « Ce n'est rien, je dois juste m'absenter pendant une heure. Je peux te confier Hayley elle est en haut? »**

**Caroline: « Bien sûr. Je peux te demander ce que tu comptes faire? »**

**Elijah: « Trouver un moyen de la soulager. »**

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me suis dirigé vers le bayou, là ou résidait de nombreux loup-garou. La nuit était tombée et recouvrait la ville de son voile noir. Les formes étaient devenues difficile à distinguer et cela me dérangeait beaucoup. La dernière fois que j'étais venu ici, il y a plusieurs années, j'avais rencontré une famille de loup-garou qui possédait une maison non loin de la fôret. Ils avaient deux enfants en bas âge. J'allais les voir en espérant trouver des réponses à mes questions. Après quelques minutes de marches, une cabane se profilait à l'horizon. Je m'y suis dirigé et j'ai toqué en attendant que la porte s'ouvre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit après plusieurs secondes.

La mère de famille me dit sévèrement**: « Que voulez vous? »**

**Elijah: « Bonsoir, j'espérais trouver des réponses dans cette maison. »**

La femme se retourna pour se diriger vers la cuisine**: « D'accord, il me semble que n'avez rien à cacher. Par contre, vous ne franchirez pas cette porte, les vampires sont interdit ici. »**

Je l'ai donc questionné, une étincelle d'espoir illuminant mes yeux**: « Vous êtes des loups? »**

Le père de famille se leva afin de se placer juste devant moi**: « Oui, toute notre génération. Maintenant, dites nous ce que vous voulez, vampire. »**

**Elijah: « J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a plusieurs années vous avez eté attaqué. »**

Le fils s'exclama: **« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse?! Vous êtes un genre de flic surnaturel?! »**

A présent, j'étais presque convaincu de mon hypothèse**: « Non, c'est juste que je connais une personne qui a perdu sa famille il y a longtemps. »**

La femme me dit**: « Et vous espérez retrouver sa famille? »**

Sa question m'intriguait**: « Vous avez une fille? »**

La mère paraissait choquée et s'arrêta net dans la cuisine avant de venir vers moi afin de fermer la porte qu'elle m'avait ouverte**: « J'en avais une mais...elle est morte. Vous pouvez partir. »**

J'ai paniqué. Il fallait que je lui dise la vérité**: « Votre fille n'est pas morte. »**

Je savais très bien qu'ils ne me croiraient pas mais je devais les convaincre qu'ils avaient une fille formidable qui avait tout fait pour les retrouver. C'était eux. C'était la famille de la jeune louve. Sa mère, ne me croyant point, me laissa entrer afin que je lui explique.

**La femme: « Comment ça, ma fille n'est pas morte? »**

**Elijah: « Je connais votre fille. »**

**Le père de famille: « Comment peut-on être sûrs que c'est elle? »**

**Elijah: « Si vous me racontiez comment cela est arrivé? »**

_Flashback_

_Juin 1993_

_Note fille Andréa venait d'avoir deux ans. Nous étions une famille heureuse et sans aucun problème. Les vampires étaient proche de nous et disaient que nos deux races pouvaient s'entendre. Mais c'était un mensonge. J'avais alors décidé de sceller notre amitié en organisant une soirée. Tous les loups du quartier était invités ainsi que les vampires et la fête débuta dans notre demeure. Au moment du repas, personne ne s'était rendu compte que le dîner c'était nous. Les vampires s'étaient alors attaqués à tous le monde transformant le fête en un massacre des plus sanglant. Moi, moi mari et mon fils Peter étions les seuls survivants de ce drame. Une fois tous cela terminé, nous sommes retournés chez nous... Le spectacle n'était que désolation. Le sang recouvrait le sol et les murs tandis que les cadavres jonchaient le sol. Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Andréa._

_Juin 1995_

_La maison fut complètement reconstruite et tous les soirs j'attendais devant la maison en espérant voir apparaître une petite fille. Pendant deux ans, j'ai attendu. Cependant plus le temps passait et plus l'espoir diminuait et le jour de ses cinq ans l'espoir me quitta. Nous avons continuer à vivre notre vie mais nous ne parlions plus d'Andréa et les vampires étaient pour nous des traîtres._

_Ooo_

**Elijah: « C'est horrible et je ne peux imaginer la souffrance que vous avez enduré. »**

Le père s'exclama**: « A cause de nous des centaines de loups sont morts! »**

**Elijah: « Mais votre fille a survécu! Elle a les yeux de son père, et la compassion de sa mère. »**

La mère du nom de Cindy se mit à pleurer**: « Où elle est? »**

**Elijah: « A la Nouvelle-Orléans, mais elle a besoin de votre soutien. »**

Le père, un dénommé Patrick, me questionna**: « Pourquoi est-elle là bas? »**

**Elijah: « Elle est enceinte d'un Originel et une sorcière a accéléré sa grossesse. Votre fille est sur le point d'accoucher. »**

**Cindy: « Il faut aller la voir. »**

Les deux parents se levèrent, déterminer à retrouver leur fille ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jason, son frère. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents me fassent confiance.

**Jason: « Je croyais que nous ne faisions plus confiance aux vampires?! »**

**Patrick: « C'est notre fille! »**

**Cindy: « Allons-y. »**

_POV Kol_

Même si je n'étais pas dans l'histoire, je savais tout. A votre avis, nous faisons quoi, nous les fantômes, de l'autre côté? Il n'y à rien à faire. Nous passons notre temps à regarder les gens vivre en les enviant d'avoir la vie que nous aimerions tant avoir. Marcel était un homme que je voulais rencontrer et qui était, selon ma chère sœur, vicieux. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais si vous voulez mon avis je pense que sa tête finira sur un bûcher. J'aime bien jouer au frère protecteur. Caroline reçu un coup de fil qui provenait sans doute de mon frère. Ecouter leur conversation ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

**Kol: « Qu'est-ce que mon frère prépare? »**

**Caroline: « Tu le sais aussi bien que n'es pas des plus discret. »**

**Ko: « Peux être que je n'ai pas la discrétion de Dieu, mais toi tu vas partir s'en même prévenir ton chéri. »**

Caroline ignora ma remarque et quitta la pièce sous le regard curieux de Klaus. Voyant cela, je lui est dit qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. Nous sommes arrivés chez Marcel et nous nous sommes vite retrouvés face au vampire.

**Klaus: « Tu sais ce n'est pas très poli ce que tu as fais. »**

**Marcel: « C'est toi qui m'apprend la politesse maintenant?! »**

Rebekah le plaqua contre le mur**: « Comment on arrête le sort? »**

**Marcel: « Il n'y a pas de marche arrière, une fois que c'est fait, c'est fini. »**

Je me suis décidé à intervenir**: « Oh, quelle impolitesse, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Kol, le plus jeune et sexy des frères. »**

**Marcel: « En quoi ça doit m'intéresse? »**

**Kol: «Tu ne m'a même pas laisser finir. Je suis aussi le pire des trois frères, alors si tu ne nous donne pas immédiatement une solution miracle, ça va chauffer pour toi. »**

Lr vampire répondit avec courage**: « C'est une menace? »**

**Kol: « C'est une promesse! »**

**Marcel: « Il n'y a pas de solution miracle à ton problème. »**

**Kol: « Mais ça va devenir ton problème. »**

Un vampire s'approcha de nous et je me suis précipité vers lui afin de lui arracher le cœur. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas senti la chaleur d'un cœur, venant d'être arraché.

J'esquissais un sourire**: « Ah, ça fais longtemps, ça m'a manqué. Bon c'est à ton tour je crois. »**

**Marcel: « Tu ne peux pas me tuer, mes vampires te tuerons sur le champs. »**

**Kol: « Je vais te résumer une histoire. Un jour un loup apprend qu'une vieille dame habite non loin, il va la voir et la mange. »**

Marcel ne voyait pas ou je voulais en venir**: « Où veux-tu en venir? »**

Une sourire machiavélique vint embellir mon visage**: « Que je vais te bouffer. »**

**Marcel: « Tu sais dans la nouvelle version, la grand mère est vivante.»**

**Kol: « Oui, mais pas dans la mienne. »**

**Rebekah: « Arrêtez vos enfantillages! Cela ne mène à rien.»**

Klaus et Rebekah quittent la pièce et je commence à les suivre quand une idée me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas laisser un souvenir de ma part à Marcel? Je prend un pot de le fleur et je le fais exploser sur sa petite tête avant de partir.

**Kol: « La prochaine fois, ce n'est pas la tête que je t'explose. »**

Une fois à l'extérieur, je suis allé rejoindre ma famille.

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais? »**

**Kol: « Ça me va bien de jouer le frère protecteur tu ne crois pas? »**

**Rebekah: « Euh... non. »**

**Kol: « Tu as vexé mon cœur mort. »**

**Pendant ce temps**

Pendant tous ce temps, les temps jeunes femmes ont discuté. Peut-être qu'entre elles une amitié verrait le jour? La belle vampire posa une question très importante à la louve.

**Caroline: « Toi et Elijah vous...? »**

**Hayley: « Non! »**

**Caroline: « J'ai vu comment tu le regarde. »**

**Hayley: « Si tu veux savoir... oui, je l'aime. »**

Caroline était souriante**: « Alors pourquoi vous n'êtes pas ensemble? »**

**Hayley: « C'est lui, il a peur. »**

**Caroline: « Peur de quoi? »**

**Hayley: « Je ne sais se cherche à chaque fois mais... »**

Carolineprit la main de son amie**: « Et vous vous trouverez. »**

Les deux jeunes femme entendirent le bruit d'une porte qui claque. Elles pensèrent immédiatement à Klaus et sa famille, et descendirent précipitamment les escaliers. Une fois arrivé en bas, elles virent deux adultes, une femme, un homme suivi d'un autre homme et d'un jeune puis Elijah. Caroline comprit immédiatement qui était ses personnes mais pas Hayley. La jeune femme regardait attentivement les trois personnes, debout devant elle en pleurant. Si Elijah les avaient amenés il y avait une ès quelques secondes de réflexion , elle remarqua la ressemblance troublante. La jeune louve s'approcha, les bras ouverts, vers cette femme mais son visage passa vite de la joie à la peur. Son visage se crispa puis elle cria de douleur en s'écroulant par terre. La famille d'Hayley s'approcha d'elle en espérant qu'elle aille bien tandis que Caroline appela Klaus pour le prévenir que en urgence. Elijah s'approcha à son tour de Hayley pour la poser avec la délicatesse sur le lit. Rebekah qui venait a peine d'arriver jouerait le rôle de l'infirmière avec Caroline.

Les femmes restèrent avec Hayley pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve de la vie. Rebekah avait 1000 ans, elle savait s'y prendre. Tous les hommes de la maison restèrent dans le salon à attendre, en supportant les cris de la jeune maman.

.

.

.

CC a tous, alors ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus? Dite moi ce que vous en pensez.A votre avis ce sera un fille ou un garçon? Avez-vous aimer le passage avec Kol? De la discussion Hayley/Caroline? Un grand merci pour les reviews, et a ceux qui suive l'histoire. :D

Le prochain chapitre sera Samedi soir ou Dimanche vers midi.

Encore merci, a bientôt. :)


	14. Chapitre 14

_PS: Davina est partie dans le chapitre 8 pour quitter la Nouvelle-Orléans en compagnie de Tim. Néanmoins, elle reviendra dans l'histoire._

_**Chapitre 14**_

_POV Monique_

J'étais en présence de Sophie, quand je sentis que quelque chose s'était produit. Une boule d'angoisse prenait forme dans mon ventre et un mauvais pressentiment m'envahit. Après quelques temps de réflexion, j'ai compris la raison de notre mal-être. Si moi et ma tante étions aux portes de la mort c'était parce que le bébé avait vu le jour. Il était temps pour nous de tirer notre révérence.

**Sophie: « Que se passe t-il? »**

**Monique: « Le bébé est entrain de naître. »**

Sophie s'écroula par terre**: « Au revoir Monique. »**

Je pris la main de ma tante, savourant nos derniers instants: **« A plus tard. »**

**Saeros: « Oh, c'est trop mignon. »**

Dès que le sorcier avait fait irruption dans la pièce la douleur avait disparu. Ce n'était donc pas le bébé. Mais en cet instant, je me demandais ce que Saeros attendait de nous.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers nous**: « C'est moi en chair et en os. » **Il s'agenouilla devant moi en me disnat d'un ton menaçant: **« C'est la dernière fois que je me fais trahir par toi. Compris? »**

De la tête, je lui fis un « oui » mais il était hors de question que j'aide ce monstre. Je pensais davantage au bébé, me demandant s'il était là ou pas. Les questions fusaient dans ma tête.

**Sophie: « Et le bébé? »**

**Saeros: « Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, il est né et bonne nouvelle c'est une fille! »**

Je ne comprenais plus rien à la situation et c'est pour cela que j'ai pris la parole: **« Attend, si elle est née, comment cela se fait-il que nous soyions toujours là? »**

**Saeros: « J'ai dû arranger ça! »**

A cette phrase, nous l'avons toutes deux dévisagé. Comment a t-il arrangé ça? Cela ne présageait rien de bon et cette question me brulait les lèvres. Il fallait que je lui demande.

**Monique: « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore? »**

**Saeros: « Au bébé? Rien. Mais, à la mère... »**

**Sophie: « Quoi? Tu as fait du mal à Hayley?! »**

**Saeros: « C'est interdit? Réveillez-vous, je suis le méchant dans l'histoire. »**

**Sophie: « Comment va t-elle? »**

**Saeros: « Quand elle s'est échappée des griffes de Marcel, je lui ai jeté un sort afin que le bébe ne nous tue pas. Mais, il a des conséquences... La louve est entrain de mourir. » **

Ma tante commençait à avoir peur.** « C'est incroyable une telle quantité de pouvoir. »**

Je me suis avancée vers lui et je me suis mise à crier**: « Mais tu es cinglé! »**

**Saeros: « Je te rappelle que je vous ai sauvé la vie, vous devriez me remercier. »**

J'ai quitté la cabane en compagnie de Sophie pour aller rejoindre la jeune mère, en espérant être capable de la sauver...

_POV Externe_

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que les filles étaient dans cette chambre. Rebekah aidait le bébé à voir le jour quant à Caroline elle se rendait utile en apportant des serviettes et de l'eau chaude. Cindy, la mère d'Hayley, restait au près d'elle pour l'encourager. Hayley était mal en point. Cependant cela n'était pas dû à l'accouchement mais à autre chose... Elle ne cessait de murmurer _« Je n'en peux plus, je vais mourir ». _La louve venait de mettre au monde un magnifique enfant. C'était une fille.

L'Originel s'écria**: « Caroline ! »**

La jeune blonde lui jetta un **« Oui. » **pressée.

**Rebekah: « Il faut la laver mais fait très attention et vas-y doucement. »**

**Une heure plus tard**

Les hommes étaient très concentrés et écoutaient le moindre bruit. Quand le silence régna dans la pièce, ils savaient que c'était frères Mikaelsons attendaient le bébé, mais Patrick et Jason attendaient de parler à Hayley. Rebekah et Caroline descendirent les escaliers, la sœur de Klaus tenant le nouveau né emmitoufflé dans une couverture. Elle s'approcha des garçons.

**Rebekah: « C'est une fille! »**

Klaus regardait le bébé avec tendresse presque au bord des larmes. La grossesse de la louve avait eté un choc mais l'accouchement était, pour lui,un vrai chamboulement. Sa sœur arriva près de lui et calla le bébé dans les bras de son frère.

**Klaus: « Comment se prénomme cet ange? **»

Rebekah n'avait pas très envie de répondre et semblait embarrassée: **« Elle... N'en a pas. Hayley n'est pas encore réveillée et est extrêmement faible. »**

**Patrick: « Pardon?! Où est ma fille? »**

Rebekah répondittristement **: « En haut, première porte à droite. »**

Jason et Patrick se dirigèrent vers la chambre indiqué par la vampire, ou ils y découvrirent Hayley allongée sur un lit, recouvert d'une couette et d'une serviette chaude sur la tête. Son état physique était médiocre. Les deux membres de la famille s'approchèrent afin de s'installer près d'elle.

**Jason: « Comment va t-elle? »**

Cindy masquait ses pleurs: **« Mal, son état empire. Elle... Elle est si belle. »**

**Jason :On vient de retrouver ma sœur, et pourtant je la découvre mourante. »**

Le jeune homme, bouleversé, quitta la pièce, prit son manteau et s'apprêta à quitter la demeure pour une direction inconnu. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait partir. Cependant en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il tomba nez à nez avec deux jolies jeunes femmes. Il fut bousculé par les demoiselles et en se retournant il put voir qu'elles montaient quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elles furent suivi par toute la famille mis à part Kol, qui ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa famille décida de rester en bas. Les deux sorcières se dirigèrent vers la chambre où se trouvait la sœur du jeune homme. Monique, en voyant la louve, se dirigea vers elle.

**Cindy: « Qui êtes vous? »**

Elijaharriva et en se plaça juste devant elle en signe de protection**: « Éloigne toi d'elle! »**

**Monique: «Elle va mourir! »**

**Rebekah: « Le bébé est né. Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie? »**

**Sophie: « C'est Saeros, il a empêché notre mort mais son sort a infecté Hayley. »**

Elijah ne pouvant pas imaginer Hayley mourir laissa la sorcière passer. Monique analysa le corps de la jeune brune et transmit toutes ses informations sur les symptômes à Sophie qui cherchait une situation identique dans un livre. L'analyse toucha à sa fin.

**Sophie: « J'ai trouvé! Nous pouvons la soigner! »**

**Elijah: « Comment pouvons-nous la guérir de ce mal qui la ronge? »**

**Sophie: « Ce n'est pas une tâche facile. »**

**Caroline: « Dis-nous! »**

Sophie soupira**: « Il faut la racine de Mandragore»**

**Klaus: « Où peut-on trouver cette racine? »**

**Sophie: « Au pied du mont Grée. Mais il y a des forêt aux alentours » **

Toutes les personnes étant présentent dans la pièce furent choqués par les paroles de la sorcière. (Le mont Grée est une montagne sûrement inventée et à environ 500 km de la Nouvelle-Orléans.)

**Elijah: « Je vais y aller! »**

**Klaus: « Moi aussi! »**

**Jason: « Je vous accompagne également.»**

Patrickne voulait pas laisser son fils seul avec des Originels**: « Je fais parti du voyage. »**

**Elijah: « Vous ne partez pas, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. »**

**Jason: « On parle de ma sœur! »**

Elijah devait se rendre à l'évidence**: « S'ils vous arrive quelque chose...»**

**Jason: « On saura se protéger. » **

Kol fit son arrivée dans la pièce**: « Puisque tous les hommes se décident à y aller, je ne vais pas rester avec les femmes, quoique... Non je rigole. »**

**Monique: «Trois jours seront nécessaire pour revenir. Elijah, il ne reste que 4 jours à Hayley son état progressera vite. Il faut faire vite, sinon il sera trop tard.»**

Pour les hommes, c'était l'heure de la préparation. Ils ne prennaient que le strict nécessaire à savoir de la nourriture, de l'eau, des poches de sang, une carte et une boussole. Elijah alla voir la famille d'Hayley afin de dire en revoir. Une fois prêt, ils commencèrent à partir vers la voiture.

Caroline stoppa Klaus**: « Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose d'important? »**

**Klaus: « J'ai du sang, la carte, mes frères... Non, je pense que j'ai tout. »**

La belle vampire ouvrit sa bouche, choquée par ce que venait de dire l'hybride même si elle savait que c'était pour rire.

**Klaus: « Je plaisante. Comment aurais-je pu oublier la plus merveilleuse femme au monde? »**

Klaus embrassa tendrement Caroline mais ils furent, une fois de plus, interrompu par le bruit du klaxon de la voiture. Klaus devait quitter sa belle.

Caroline lui dit rapidement ses quelques mots**: « Prend soin de toi. »**

**Klaus lui fit un clin d'œil avant de partir pour une aventure dangereuse où tous ignorait ce qu'il y avait ou qui il y avait dans cette mystérieuse forêt... **

**Quelques heures plus tard**

_POV Jason_

Nous roulions depuis plusieurs heures et nous avions déjà fait deux arrêts afin que les vampires puissent s'hydrater. Plus le temps passait et plus je m'inquiétais pour Hayley. J'avais peur pour elle. Cinq jours de vie, c'est si peu. Si nous ne réussisons pas notre mission, elle va mourir. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui parler... Je laissais échapper quelques larmes que mon père remarqua bien vite.

**Patrick: « Soit fort, mon fils. »**

**Jason: « J'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas! »**

**Elijah: « Jason, Hayley est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. elle s'est battue tout au long de sa grossesse, pour l'enfant. Ce n'est pas un sorcier, qui pourra la tuer, crois moi elle survivra. »**

Les paroles d'Elijah m'avait quelque peu rassuré. La voiture se stoppa net et je pus voir par la fenêtre d'immenses arbres.

**Patrick: « Pourquoi nous arrêtons nous? Nous ne sommes pas arrivés. »**

**Klaus: « On ne peux pas aller plus loin. La route est bloquée. »**

Effectivement, la route était bloquée et nous ne pouvions plus avancer. Après être sorti de la voiture, nous nous sommes tous mis en route. Après une bonne heure de marche, les arbres restait notre seul sentais qu'on nous observait, mais à chaque fois que j'entendais quelque chose derrière moi, je ne voyais personne. Il faissait déjà nuit, lorsque nous avons décidé de faire un feu. Moi et Patrick sommes partis à la recherche de bois sec tandis que les trois frères préparaient le campement. Cependant nous n'avions pas de tente et cela était quelque peu dérangeant.

Je me suis dirigé vers mon père: **« On a ramené assez de bois pour la nuit. »**

Nous avons tous aidé pour allumer le feu. Une fois allumé le sommeil me gagna mais un bruit das laforêt me réveilla ainsi que les autres. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus. Je me suis retourné pour voir un homme âgé d'environ 70 ans. Voir apparaître un homme de nul part m'avait fait sursauter. J'étais sous le choc.

**Jason: « Vous êtes fou. J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! »**

**Marcus: « Je suis desolé »**

**Elijah: « Qui êtes vous? »**

**Marcus: « Je m'appelle Marcus. »**

**Patrick: « Que nous voulez-vous?» **

Marcus se dirigea vers Klaus tout en le regardant attentivement. On pourrait croire qu'il allait le tuer.

**Marcus: « Tu as les yeux de ton père. » **

Klausétait surprit**: « Vous connaissez Mikael? »**

Marcus se mit à rire**: « Non, ton vrai père. »**

Nous nous sommes assis près du feu afin écouter l'histoire de Marcus.

**Marcus: « Je suis le frère de ton père. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »**

**Klaus: « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »**

**Marcus: «Ton père était le fils de Cirdan, tu es le petit-fils de la personne qui a battu Saeros. »**

Klaus était très étonné**: « Comment peut on tuer Saeros? »**

**Marcus: « Je n'en ai aucune idée, seul Cirdan le savait. »**

**Elijah: « Mais Cirdan est mort.»**

**Marcus: « Vous connaissez Jane-Anne? Eh bien, c'est moi qui lui ai donné la solution pour que l'on puisse revoir sa fille. »**

**Elijah: « Vous voulez faire revenir Cirdan? »**

**Marcus: « Ton père savait très bien, qu'un jour Saeros reviendrait pour accomplir sa vengeance. La dernière chose qu'il m'a dit, à moi et à mon frère, était une solution pour faire revenir temporairement une personne. »**

Kol étant un fin connaisseur de l'histoire de Saeros prit la parole**: « C'est parfait. On fait ça et on se débarrasse à tout jamais de Saeros. »**

Marcus esquissa un sourire: **« Ce n'est pas si simple. Le corps de Cirdan est en poussière, on ne peux pas le faire revenir dans son corps. »**

Patrick dit courageusement: **« Je me porte volontaire. »**

**Marcus: « C'est impossible. »**

**Kol: « Pourquoi? » **

Marcus reprit avec sérieux**: « Il ne peux revenir qu'à travers une personne de sa lignée... »**

Tous les regards se sont dirigés en direction de Klaus. C'était le seul qui pouvait le faire. C'était le seul espoir pour sauver le monde.

**Klaus: « Je vais le faire. »**

**Kol: « Tu es un Originel, tu ne risques rien. »**

**Marcus: « Détrompe toi, même en étant un Originel, à la fin du sort, il y a une chance sur deux que qu'il meurt. »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Coucou alors ce chapitre vous a plus ? Que pensez vous de Klaus petit fils de Cirdan ? Aimez vous le faite que ces une fille? Klaus va t-il risquer sa vie pour ses amis et sa famille? Vous en serez plus Mercredi. Et dessoler car après le chapitre 8 j'ai complètement oublier Davina, vous elle verra réapparition dans l'histoire. Un énorme merci pour les reviews, sans vous je ne serra jamais arriver jusqu'à la.**

**.MERCI BEAUCOUP TOUT LE MONDE ! Et a la prochaine ! :D**

**.BONNE VACANCES ! (a ceux qui sont en vacance) :)**


	15. Chapitre 15

Pour ce 15 ème chapitre j'ai décider de répondre a vos review:

**Lea Michaelson :**Merci tu met des reviews a chaque chapitre, tu continue de lire mon histoire. Merci beaucoup. :)

**Mel023: **Tu met aussi des review a chaque chapitre, et tu continue a lire mon histoire. Ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. Un Grand Merci :)

**Angelika25:**Tu met de très long commentaire, dessoler de d'avoir déçu ce n'est pas un petit garçon mais une petite fille. Merci beaucoup:)

**MARiiN3: **Tu lis mon histoire depuis peu de temps, mais je suis très contente que tu continue a la lire. Tes reviews me font plaisir. Merci :)

**DelKlaro: **Merci. Moi aussi Marcel je ne l'aime pas trop. :P

**Rin-sesshomaru1 **Je ne sais pas si tu continue a lire mais je suis dessoler que les premiers chapitre étaient incompréhensible. C'est qu'il y a eu un bug et ça a effacer des mots.

**Cassandre :**J'espère que tu arrive mieux a lire que les premiers chapitres.

**2ldr :**Je suis dessoler si tu n'avais pas très bien compris les premiers chapitres.

nightmare2054 : Un grand merci que tu est accepté de lire et de corriger mes chapitres. Je t'en doit beaucoup.

UN GRAND MERCI, et bonne lecture ! :)

_**Chapitre 15**_

**A la Nouvelle-Orléans**

_POV Externe_

Caroline ressentait déjà un manque. Son hybride lui manquait énormément même si cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était parti, elle avait l'impression qu'il était parti depuis une éternité. La belle vampire se demandait comment elle allait tenir le coup sans l'Originel. Mais, pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses états d'âme. Hayley allait très mal et sa mère était très inquiète. Elle décida donc d'aller la voir afin de la réconforter.

**Caroline: « Cindy... Vous allez bien ? »**

**Cindy: « Oui ça va... Mais tu peux me totoyer, tu sais. »**

La belle blonde prit place juste à côté de Cindy: **« Elijah m'a raconté comment tout cela est arrivé... Comment s'appelle ce vampire? »**

**Cindy: « Ça n'a plus aucune importance. »**

**Caroline: « Cindy, s'il te plaît dis le moi. »**

Cindy pris une profonde inspiration avant de prononcer un seul mot**: « Marcel. »**

Ce mot suffit à choquer Caroline**: « Marcel! »**

Après cette révélation, Caroline laissa la mère de la louve seule afin d'avoir une conversation avec cet ordure de Marcel, qu'elle connaissait définitivement mal. Après quelques minutes, elle se retrouva face à l'imposante demeure du vampire qui semblait calme. Trop calme. La jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur, mais la maison paraissait inhabitée et aucun bruit ne venait pertuber le silence. Elle décida donc de quitter les lieux quand une odeur de brûlé attira son attention. Un feu crépitait derrière la maison... En s'approchant un peu plus près, elle put distinguer des cadavres d'humains et de vampires. Marcel se trouvait non loin du feu entouré de quelques vampires.

La belle blonde s'écria alors**: « Que se passe t-il ici? »**

Un des vampire se retourna**: « Saeros a tué tous le monde. »**

**Marcel: « Que veux tu ? »**

Caroline se dirigea vers lui, et à présent, seul quelques mètres les séparaient:**« Je voulais juste te voir. »**

Marcel fut choqué par les paroles de la vampire: **« Vraiment?!»**

Le visage de la belle s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire. Cependant, après avoir traversé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient, Caroline lui donna une gifle mémorable. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir! Il n'avait qu'à pas tuer des loups innocents et détruire des familles entières. Par protection et loyauté, les vampires tentèrent d'attraper Caroline mais leur chef leur commanda de partir.

**Marcel: « Je pense l'avoir bien mérité. »**

La jeune femme le dévisagea**: « Comment as-tu pu? »**

**Marcel: « Si c'est pour l'histoire avec Klaus ... »**

Sa phrase resta en suspens car une deuxième claque, beaucoup plus forte, vint s'écraser sur son visage.

Marcel afficha d'abord de la colère puis sourit: **« Tu es très courageuse! Dis moi tout. »**

**Caroline: « Combien de loup as-tu tué il y a une vingtaine d'années? »**

Marcel tenta de s'en souvenir**: « Il y a vingt ans? » **Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de la belle vampire. **« Une cinquantaine, pourquoi ça t'intéresse. »**

Carolien était très énervée**: « A cause de toi, une famille a perdu sa fille pendant vingt ans avant de la retrouver mourante! »**

La jeune femme commença à partir quand elle entendu un ''_je suis désolé'' _sortir de la bouche de Marcel. Elle était très surprise, ce n'était pas le genre de personne à dire cela très souvent.

**Caroline: « Il est trop tard pour dire désolé. »**

Marcel regardait Caroline très attentivement lorsque qu'un bruit des plus étrange vint perturber sa contemplation. Le bruit provenait d'une boule de feu qui se dirigeait tout droit sur Caroline. Sa seule pensée était de la sauver. Caroline, qui était loin de se douter de ce qui arrivait, se retourna lentement et put voir une énorme boule de feu foncer droit sur elle. Le bébé vampire était paralysée et ne pouvait pas bouger. Heureusement, Marcel arriva et poussa Caroline qui se retrouva projeter quelques mètres plus loin. Le vampire attendait sa mort venir quand soudain la boule de feu se stoppa à seulement un mètre de lui. Les deux vampires entendirent ensuite un rire qui leur était familier et se retournèrent pour voir Saeros. La boule de feu disparaissait petit à petit.

Caroline s'énerva et cria de toute ses force**: « Tu as failli nous tuer! »**

**Saeros :« C'était le but mais quand je l'ai vu courir pour te sauver, je ne pouvais pas le tuer. »**

Marcel observait la belle vampire qui ne daignait même pas le regarder. Puis, les deux vampires tombèrent à terre après un signe discret de Saeros. Ce fut ensuite le trou noir.

Saeros avait ordonné à des sorciers de briser la nuque des deux vampire avant de les mettre dans des chambre à part. Dans celles-ci, il n'y avait aucun moyen de se tuer ou de s'enfuir. C'était parfait. Le sorcier se dirigea vers une maison assez éloignée du centre ville, il savait très bien qui y logeait. Arrivé dans le jardin, il put voir Rebekah et sa longue chevelure blonde. Il partit assez vite afin de déclencher, grâce à ses pouvoirs, un tremblement de terre.

_POV Rebekah_

J'étais restée en compagnie d'Hayley pour la surveiller et m'occuper d'elle. Peut-être un miracle aurait-il lieu? Peu de temps après, sa mère me rejoignit dans la chambre.

**Cindy:« Comment va t-elle? »**

Avant de lui répondre, j'ai déposé une serviette chaude sur le visage de sa fille:**« Aucun changement depuis la dernière fois. »**

**Cindy: « Merci de t'occuper si bien de ma fille. »**

**Rebekah: « Ce n'est rien. »**

**Cindy: « Tu as l'air d'avoir faim va te reposer je reste avec elle. »**

Je me suis donc levée et je suis allée me chercher une poche de sang dans la cuisine. Alors que je me délectais de la sensation du sang coulant dans ma gorge, j'ai aperçu Saeros par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je me suis précipitée au premier étage grâce à ma vitesse vampirique.

En me voyant, Cindy se leva**: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

**Rebekah: « Je t'expliquerais plus tard il faut partir d'ici et vite! »**

Je m'approchais du lit quand soudain le sol se mit à trembler sous mes pieds.

**Rebekah: « Foutu Saeros ! »**

**Cindy: « Saeros?! »**

J'ai pris Hayley dans mes bras tandis que Cindy portait le bébé dans les siens. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigées vers la sortie. A l'extérieur de la maison, il n'y avait pas une seule trace du sorcier. J'ai donc pris le temps de retourner afin de voir si Cindy et le bébé se portait bien. Cependant, alors que je m'apprêtait à partir, Saeros était devant moi.

**Saeros: « Vous venez avec moi! »**

Cindy s'approcha dangereusement du sorcier**: « Personne ne partira avec vous. »**

Je tentais de la stopper**: « Cindy arrête! »**

Saeros esquissa un sourire**: « Tu es courageuse. Dommage, tu parles à la mauvaise personne. »**

Le sorcier me regarda puis avança vers Cindy. Il lui infligea un anévrisme d'une douleur intense ce qui lui causa une mort très douloureuse. La mère d'Hayley venait de perdre la vie. Après avoir accomplit sa tâche, Saeros rattrapa le bébé avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Il tenait l'enfant de la louve dans ses bras. J'étais brisée et en colère.

Je me suis écriée**: « NON! **». J'ai porté mon regard vers Saeros: **« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! »**

**Saeros: « Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, ton amie subira le même sort.»**

Je n'avais guère le choix. Je ne pouvais pas risquer la vie d'Hayley, je devais le suivre. Je me demandais ou il m'emmenait et pourquoi... Sur le chemin, de nombreux cadavres d'humains, de vampires et de loups jonchaient le sol. Cela ne présageait rien de bon... Il était encore pire que mon frère. Si jamais, il arrivait malheur à Hayley je m'en voudrais toute ma vie et mon frère, en plus d'être dévasté, me détesterait. Je devais absolument mettre Caroline au courant de la situation. Mes pensées furent brusquement interrompues par un vampire qui s'approcha de moi. Celui-ci tentait de récupérer la louve qui reposait dans mes bras. Il était hors de question que je laisse cet homme prendre mon amie mais Saeros n'était pas du même avis... Un anévrisme me fit tomber à terre ce qui permit au vampire de récupérer la belle brune. Une fois la douleur passée, je me suis précipitée vers le vampire mais le sorcier m'emprisonna le bras.

**Rebekah: « Lâche moi ! »**

**Saeros: « Tu fais un pas de plus et je tue Caroline. »**

J'étais, une fois de plus, impuissante face à la situation et je devais le suivre. Nous sommes arrivés dans une chambre terne et sombre. Il déposa le bébé dans le berceau à côté de moi et me laissa seule en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte. Celle-ci était en fer et il m'était impossible de la détruire. Je me suis laissée tomber par terre, mon dos appuyer contre la porte, et j'ai crié de toute mes forces. J'e avais plus que marre de tous cela. Pourquoi nous? J'ai fini par retrouver mon calme et une voix me redonna espoir. C'était celle de Caroline. Je me suis levée afin de coller mon oreille contre le mur froid de la pièce.

**Rebekah: « Caroline?! »**

**Caroline: « Rebekah, c'est bien toi ?»**

**Rebekah: « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente d'entendre ta voix.»**

**Caroline: « Moi aussi. Au fait, pourquoi il y avait autant de cris? »**

Je pris une profonde inspiration**: « Caroline... Iaut que je te dise quelque chose... C'est Cindy. »**

**Caroline: « De quoi Cindy ? »**

**Rebekah :« Elle est morte. »**

Le silence régna en maître durant quelques instants. Je comprendrais qu'elle m'en veuille, je ne suis pas parvenue pas réussi à la protéger.

**Rebekah: « Je suis dessolée Caroline, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver. »**

**Caroline: « Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ou est Hayley? »**

**Rebekah: « Je ne sais pas. Saeros l'a emmenée avec lui. »**

La vampire paraissait inquiète**: « Rebekah où est le bébé? »**

**Rebekah: « Elle est avec moi. Elle dort paisiblement.»**

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Sophie. Celle-ci portait des robes dans ses bras et en déposa une sur mon lit aisni q'une lettre. Intriguée, je me suis levée afin de la lire.

_Très chère invitée,_

_Saeros vous propose de dîner en sa compagnie ce soir à 21 heures. Une robe a été mise à votre disposition et vous êtes priée de la porter. Une servante viendra plus tard dans la soirée pour vous coiffer ainsi que vous maquiller. _

_**Cordialement, le puissant sorcier Saeros.**_

J'ai reposé la lettre sur le lit et je me suis dirigée vers la mur car je venais d'entendre du bruit.

**Caroline: « Rebekah, Saeros viens de m'inviter à dîner. »**

**Rebekah: « Moi aussi j'ai reçu la lettre. »**

**Caroline: « Pourquoi nous a t-il invitées? »**

**Rebekah: « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »**

**Une heure plus tard**

La servante était venue nous voir et il se trouve que c'était Monique. Je portais déjà la robe violette que Saeros m'avais « offerte ». Elle était magnique et m'arrivait jusqu'au genou, recouverte d'un voile à l'arrière. La coiffure étant finie, Monique m'ouvrit la porte afin de sortir. Laisser le bébé seul ne me plaisait guère mais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose je l'entendrais grâce à mes talents vampirique. Je pouvais m'enfuir mais je risquais la vie d'Hayley et de sa fille. Caroline arriva peu après moi, vêtue d'une robe bleu étincelante. La belle vampire blonde était resplendissante. J'ai enfermé son corps dans une forte étreinte avant de partir... Nous sommes entrées dans une salle immense. Saeros et Marcel étaient présent et nous nous sommes assises en face d'eux.

Saeros tapota l'épaule de Marcel**: « Vous êtes magnifique, n'est-ce pas? »**

**Marcel: « Oui. »**

**Caroline: « Il y a des couverts en trop. »**

**Saeros: « Non. Quelqu'un voulait absolument me rencontrer alors je lui ai proposé de venir. »**

**Rebekah: « Qui est-ce? »**

A peine, avais-je prononcé cette phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur cet invité mystère. Je me suis retournée pour le voir et il se trouve que je connaisais cette personne. Mais pourquoi était-elle ici?

**Caroline: « Oh mon dieu, T... » **

_POV Klaus_

La nuit était tombée, Jason, Patrick et Marcus s'étaient endormis. Elijah et Kol discutaient calmement. Quant à moi, je réfléchissais à ce que Marcus venait de me dire. Mourir ne m'avait jamais fait peur. Après tout, j'étais lêtre le puissant sur cette Terre, la mort était donc très peu possible. Cependant, l'idée de ne plus voir mes proches m'insupportait. Mais c'était le seul moyen de les sauver tous. Je me demandais comment Caroline se portait. Sa magnifique chevelure, son sourire et son beau visage me manquait. Je devais la sauver ainsi que les autres. Marcus arriva de nul part ce qui me surprit et coupa mes pensées intérieures.

**Klaus: « Arrêtez de faire ça. »**

**Marcus: « Qu'as tu décidé de faire? »**

**Klaus: « Je dois les sauver. »**

**Marcus: « Mais tu as peur de ce qui arrivera après? »**

J'ai pris quelques instants de réflexion: **« Mais attendez, je suis un des plus vieux vampires... Comment avez-vous survécu ?»**

**Marcus: « C'est Cirdan, il m'a jeté un sort avant de mourir. Jane-Anne a retrouvé le sort et m'a ramené à la vie. Depuis je vous surveille. »**

**Klaus: « C'est vous qui nous observiez? »**

**Marcus: « J'ai l'air d'être jeune? »**

J'étais curieux**: « Qui est-ce alors? »**

**Marcus: « Je ne peux pas te répondre mais je sais qu'il cherche quelque chose. »**

**Klaus: « Oui mais quoi?»**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus ? Qu'es ce que Saeros va leurs faire ? A votre avis qui est l'invitée surprise ? Et que veux t-il ? Vous serez tous ce Samedi , un énorme merci a tous ceux qui lisent ma fiction et qui laisse des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir. A oui en faite JOYEUX NOËL ! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

_POV Caroline_

En voyant, le mystérieux invité j'étais sous le choc: **« Oh mon dieu... Tyler! »**

**Rebekah: « Mais que fais-tu ici? **»

Au lieu de répondre à la question de l'Originel, l'hybride préféra s'installer dans l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui occupaient la pièce. D'un geste souple de la main, Searos appella trois demoiselles à entrer dont Sophie et Monique. Elles sortirent une dague de leurs poches avant de s'entailler profondément le poignet, laissant le sang couler dans une coupe. Cependant, grâce à notre ouïe vampirique, nous entendîmes Monique murmurer quelques mots.

**Monique: « Nous sommes sous verveine. »**

**Saeros: « Alors, Tyler, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence? »**

Tyler me regarda droit dans les yeux**: « La mort de Klaus! »**

Je n'étais pas le moins du monde, étonnée. Je savais qu'il voulait voir Klaus mort mais aller jusqu'à comploter avec Saeros. Il allait trop loin. La vengeance l'avait profondément changé et je ne le reconnaissait pas.

**Tyler: « J'ai entendu dire, qu'il est parti au Mont Grée afin de récupérer la racine de Mandragore, pourquoi ?»**

**Saeros: « Pour guérir votre amie. »**

**Tyler: « Je veux la mort d'Hayley autant que celle de Klaus. »**

C'en était trop. Je me suis levée d'un bond en m'écriant**: « Mais tu es complètement fou! »**

Saeros me regarda puis tourna son regard vers le jeune brun**: « Calme toi et reprend ta place sur ton siège. Que me propose tu en échange? »**

**Tyler: « J'ai pas mal d'information qui te concerne... Tue les et tu auras les informations. »**

**Saeros: « Ce marché me paraît acceptable...» **Après quelques instants, de réflexion il s'exclama « **J'accepte! »**

Suite à cette annonce, Rebekah se leva d'un bond**: « Tu ne peux pas faire ça! »**

Tyler, dont l'expression était plus que joyeuse, dit à l'Originel: **« Bien sûr, qu'il peut! »**

La tornade blonde plaqua le loup au sol**: « Je vais te tuer, sale chien! »**

Je me suis également levée afin de rejoindre Rebekah mais Saeros fut plus rapide que moi. Il se leva majestueusement et nous infligea un anévrisme des plus violents. Quand, la douleur cessa, je me suis concentrée et j'ai entendu des cris.

**Caroline: « Rebekah, écoute... »**

La blonde tenta d'apaiser sa colère et de se concentrer sur le moindre bruit. Puis, elle les entendit. Les cris du bébé. Il fallait y aller. J'ai emmené Rekekah par le bras vers la sortie.

**Saeros: « Ou allez vous? »**

**Caroline: « Le bébé pleure. »**

**Saeros: « Une seule d'entre vous, va calmer le bambin.»**

J'ai fais un signe de la main pour dire à Rebekah d'aller voir la puce. C'était mieux ainsi sinon je risquais de retrouver le cœur de Tyler à l'autre bout de la pièce, peu importe mon avis. J'ai donc repris place sur mon siège.

**Saeros: « Alors comme ça, Klaus est au Mont grée? »**

**Tyler: « Il n'est pas tout seul. »**

**Saeros: « Qui l'accompagne? »**

Tyler me regarda d'un air complice**: « Elle, elle le sait. »**

Saeros se leva lentement de son siège et se prit place juste derrière le mien: **« Caroline, Ma belle Caroline, dit nous ce que tu sais. »**

Pas un mot ne sortit de ma bouche. Jamais je ne mettrais la vie de Klaus et de ses compagnons de route en danger. Malgré, sa voix qui me faisait froid dans le dos, je gardais mon sang froid. Caroline Forbes, ne se démonte pas si facilement!

**Saeros: « D'accord je vais te laisser une journée pour réfléchir...Et je te conseille de prendre la bonne décision. »**

Monique s'approcha de moi pour me mener dans ma chambre. Cependant, après m'être levée, le trou noir apparu...En voyant Caroline partir, Tyler décida de lui briser la nuque avant d'hypnotiser la nièce de , il ignorait que celle-ci prenait régulièrement de la verveine. Avec l'aide de sa tante, la jeune sorcière ramena les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs chambres respectives comme l'avait demandé Saeros. Elles posèrent Caroline sur le lit, ses cheveux formant un halo autour de sa tête, sous le regard choqué de Rebekah.

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? »**

**Sophie: « Tyler lui a brisé la nuque. »**

**Rebekah: « Quelle ordure! Merci de nous avoir prévenu pour la verveine. »**

**Monique: « Ce n'est rien. S'il l'avait découvert nous serions morte. »**

Rebekah reposa avec tendresse le bébé**: « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? »**

**Monique: « Saeros, nous prend pour ses servantes mais nous tentons de le ralentir. »**

**Le lendemain vers 12h**

Caroline se réveilla difficilement. En effet, son cou lui faisait terriblement mal. En se relevant, elle put apercevoir, son amie à côté d'elle.

**Caroline: « Rebekah qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »**

**Rebekah: « Tyler t'as brisé la nuque. »**

**Caroline: « Il ne manque pas de culot. Ou est le bébé? »**

**Rebekah: « Elle dort. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand je suis partie? »**

Le bébé vampire prit une profonde inspiration: « **Il m'a demandé qui accompagnait Klaus. »**

L'Originel lui dit avec inquiétude**: « Tu n'as rien dit j'espère. »**

La jeune femme lui fit non de la tête, ses boucles blondes se balançant dans le mouvement**: « Mais il pense que je vais lui dire aujourd'hui. »**

**Rebekah: « Tu vas lui en parler? »**

**Caroline:«Jamais. Jamais je ne dirais quelque chose qui puissent mettre ton frère en danger. »**

**Rebekah: « Que vas-tu faire alors? »**

**Caroline: « Je ne sais pas... »**

**Quelque heures après**

Les deux servantes étaient venues pour prendre Caroline. Quand la vampire se décida à suivre les deux jeunes femmes, elle fut retenue par Rebekah qui ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Mais, Caroline étant bien décidée à surmonter cette épreuve, se détacha de son emprise et quitta la pièce. Elles arrivèrent très vite au bureau du grand sorcier.

**Saeros: « Entrez! »**

Caroline pénétra seule dans la pièce pour se rendre compte que Tyler était également présent.

**Saeros: « Ah Caroline! Alors t'es tu décidée à nous dire avec qui Klaus est parti. »**

**Caroline: « Je ne vous le dirais jamais. »**

Saerostenta de conserver son calme**: « Mauvaise réponse. Tu as une deuxième chance. »**

Néanmoins, la vampire étaitsûre d'elle**: « Vous êtes sourd, jamais je ne vous le dirais. »**

La colère du sorcier devenait incontrôlable, et d'un seul coup de poing la table qui soutenait toute ses affaires se brisa. Il reprit son calme et fit un signe à Tyler. C'était à son tour d'entrer en scène...

**Tyler: « Écoute Caroline, c'est pour ton bien. »**

**Caroline: « Pour mon bien?! »**

De ses mains, le loup lui maintint les épaules: **« Je sais qu'après notre dispute, tu te sentais seule alors tu as décidé d'aller le voir. Tu penses qu'il est ton ami mais c'est faux.»**

Caroline s'éloigna de lui**: « Non mais je rêve! Je l'aime. »**. Puis, elle se rapprocha de lui, un air menaçant ayant pris possession de son visage angélique **« Je l'aime davantage que toi. »**

Ses paroles anéantirent l'homme qui ne pipa mot. Pris de colère, il s'approcha d'un pas de félin vers la jeune femme et planta ses dents dans son cou juvénile.

La main de Caroline se dirigea vers son cou: **« Tu... Tu m'a mordue. »**

Caroline se précipita vers l'extérieur mais s'écroula sur le sol froid et dur. Les deux sorcières menèrent la vampire dans la chambre de la belle Originel.

**Rebekah: « Oh mon dieu, Caroline! Que s'est t-il passé? »**

**Sophie: « Elle a provoqué Tyler et voilà le résultat. »**

Moniquela déposa sur le lit**: « On ne peut pas l'aider. Seul Klaus le peut. »**

L'Originel passa la main dans ses beau cheveux lisses**: « Normalement, il revient demain. »**

**Monique: « C'est exact. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que Saeros ne les trouvent pas avant qu'ils reviennent. »**

**Saeros: « Tu étais obligé de la mordre? » **

Tyler évita comme il le put la question**: « Si elle ne veut rien dire, il va falloir que tu le découvres par toi-même. »**

**Saeros: « Ne t'en fais pas. Klaus Mikaelson, j'arrive! »**

Tous les hommes étaient réveillés et près à reprendre la route. Marcus avait décidé de venir avec eux et une sorcière les attendaient au pied de la montagne pour réaliser le sort. Pour assurer leur sécurité, les frères Mikealsons s'étaient séparés. Quant aux autres, ils se dirigeaient vers la fameuse montagne.

Elijah rejoignit le groupe**: « On y arrivera dans quelques heures. Il faut accélérer. »**

**Kol: « Ne t'en fais pas il reste encore trois jours à Hayley, on y arrivera. »**

**Elijah: « Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »**

C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps, que Kol vit son frère autant angoissé pour une fille. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr. _C'est un vrai homme pensa Kol._

_POV Jason_

**Quatre heures plus tard**

Nous marchions depuis plusieurs heures déjà et la montagne était enfin visible. Arrivés au pied de celle-ci nous vîmes une femme, immobile et qui semblait attendre.

**Klaus: « Qui êtes vous? »**

La sorcière du nom de Sofia leur dit**: « Je suis une amie de Marcus et il me semble que vous cherchiez une sorcière. »**

**Kol: « Nous devons en premier lieu trouver la racine de Mandragore. »**

La jeune femme, lança un sac au jeune brun qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

L'homme poussa un soupir de soulagement**: « C'est la racine de Mandragore. »**

**Sofia: « Alors ce sort? »**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Klaus qui quand à lui affichait un air des plus déterminé. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur et son courage était indéfectible. L'hybride s'approcha de Sofia et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt. La femme commença à marcher en direction d'une grotte suivi par toute la bande.

**Patrick: « Qu'est-ce que cette grotte? »**

**Marcus: « C'est la grotte ou la vie a quitté le corps de mon père. **»

**Sofia: « Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais? »**

**Klaus: « Oui, je veux faire tout mon possible pour sauver ma famille. Et c'est le seul moyen de tuer Saeros.»**

Sofia esquissa un sourire: « **Tu es très courageux et tu connais les conséquences. »**

La sorcière débuta son incantation dans une langue étrangère. Je vis l'hybride s'écrouler sur le sol rocheux et sale. Il criait. La souffrance était telle que je fus obligé de sortir prendre l'air. Je ne voulais plus être spectateur de ce spectacle. Dehors, le calme régnait en maître. C'était trop calme à mon goût... Alors que je marchais tranquillement, je suis tombé nez à nez avec Saeros. Oui, c'était trop calme. Je me suis mis à crier de toute mes forces en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende. Effectivement, Kol arriva accompagner d'Elijah, de Marcus et de mon père.

Patrick s'avança**: « Jason! »**

Elijah le stoppa dans sa course: **« Lâche le! »**

**Saeros: «Sinon quoi? »**

**Kol : « Sinon, je vais te botter le cul. »**

**Saeros: « Vous n'êtes que des monstres, vous n'êtes rien face à moi. »**

Une personne coupa leur dialogue et sortit de l'ombre de la grotte**: « Suis-je également un monstre ? »**

Je me suis retourné afin de voir qui était l'annonceur de ses paroles. C'était Klaus. Enfin, je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit vraiment lui... Le Klaus Mikealson que je connaissais me faisais trembler de peur alors que la personne que j'avais en face de moi paraissait des plus gentille. Le sort avait dû fonctionné.

Saeros dit d'un air souriant**: « Klaus, je t'attendais! »**

Cirdan qui était dans le corps de l'Originel**: « Tu ne reconnais même pas ton vieil ami...»**

Le sorcier devint immédiatement effrayé**: « Cirdan? »**

**Cirdan: « On dirait que l'âge t'as joué des tours. »**

**Saeros: « Que fais-tu ici? »**

**Cirdan: « J'ai appris que tu étais revenu alors j'ai décidé de revenir également afin de te renvoyer dans l'autre monde. »**

**Saeros: « Tu n'arriveras pas à me battre cette fois. J'ai gagné en puissance. »**

**Cirdan: « C'est ce qu'on verra. »**

Saeros récita une formule ce qui fit apparaître des boules de feu. Il adorait le feu, surtout la chaleur qui en émanait. Il me relâcha pour ne pas paraître faible. Tout le monde commençaient à s'éloigner mise à part Cirdan. Il était immobile alors que des gigantesques boudes de feu se dirigeaient droit sur lui. Quand elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, Cirdan fit un geste de la main ce qui les stoppa dans leur trajectoires avant de les diriger vers son ennemi. Celui-ci réussi à les bloquer à à les faire disparaître. Tout le monde étaient choqués par la puissance que détenait ses deux sorciers.

**Cirdan: « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire?! »**

**Saeros: « Tu n'as encore rien vu. »**

Le sorcier fit apparaître des fléchettes suivi par de nombreuses boules de feu.

**Cirdan: « Fuyer! Je vous rejoindrais plus tard. »**

Tout le monde se dispersa.

_POV Externe_

**Saeros: « C'est ça, sauvez vos vies! Après t'avoir battu, je les tuerais tous! »**

**Cirdan: « Tu ne tueras personne aujourd'hui Saeros. »**

L'homme parla durant l'espace d'un instant dans une langue étrangère et une boule de protection se forma autour de lui. Les attaques lancées par Saeros ne servaient plus à rien.

**Saeros: « Tu pourras peut être te défendre mais qu'en est-il de tes amis ? »**

Avant de disparaître dans la profondeur des bois, le sorcier fit apparaître une flèche qu'il lança sur le groupe. Cirdan, quant à lui, tenta de stopper cette flèche...

.

.

.

Cc a tous alors qu'avez vous pensez de se 16 chapitres ? Est ce que Klaus/Cirdan arrivera a temps pour sa belle? Cirdan réussirra t-il a stoppé la flèche de Saeros avant qu'elle ne blesse quelqu'un? Vous en serez d'avantage Mercredi quand je posterais le nouveau chapitre. Un big merci pour tous vos reviews. Bisous et a Mercredi.


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

_POV Externe_

Cirdan courait le plus vite possible afin de stopper la flèche dans sa direction. Cependant alors que le puissant sorcier courait, il fut arrêté par un bouclier invisible. Le créateur de ce champ de force n'était autre que Saeros.

**Saeros: « Tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais partir, pauvre Cirdan. »**

**Cirdan: « Non je croyais simplement que tu étais resté le même lâche que la fois où je t'ai mortellement blesser. »**

Searos enrageait. Il ne supportait plus les piques incessants de son ennemi. Sous la colère, il déclencha un terrible tremblement de terre. Certains arbres s'écroulèrent au sol mais Cirdan les évita avec une facilité déconcertante.

**Cirdan: « Tu pensais me vaincre de cette manière? »**

**Saeros: « Oh non. Je t'ai réservé un tout autre sort, rassure-toi. »**

Le sorcier restait calme face à la menace**: « Alors pourquoi un tremblement de terre? »**

**Saeros: « J'ai pensé qu'un tremblement de terre pourrait ralentir tes amis dans leur course. »**

Les cris du sorcier firent apparaître un éclair qui se dirigeait tout droit sur Searos. Il savait très bien que ce petit éclair ne tuerait pas son ennemi mais il espérait au moins le ralentir. Le champ de force, qui retenait Cirdan prisonnier, disparaissait peu à peu et celui-ci put enfin se remettre en route pour arrêter la flèche.

Grâce à leur vitesse surnaturelle, le groupe avançait vite bien que, le tremblement de terre les ait légèrement ralentis. Pour aller plus vite, Sofia était dans les bras de Kol. Ils ne savaient point qu'une flèche les suivaient et voulait leur mort. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres à Cirdan mais par inadvertance il s'écroula sur le sol. Une branche d'arbre venait de le faire trébucher. La flèche avançait rapidement et il était à présent impossible de l'arrêter...

Le sorcier s'écria à plein poumon**: « Attention! »**

Jason venait d'entendre le sorcier et sans réfléchir il se retourna... La flèche arrivait droit sur lui. Le jeune homme vit sa courte existence défiler et attendait que la mort le prenne. Cependant, rien ne se passa. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit son père, une flèche plantée dans le cœur. Son fils le prit dans ses bras afin d'éviter qu'il ne tombe. Le temps était précieux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire une pause. Le sorcier se releva difficilement et se prend le bras de Jason. Au bout de dix minutes, la voiture était enfin visible.

Cirdan tenta de réconforter le jeune homme**:« Je n'ai pas couru ainsi depuis bien longtemps. »** En voyant que les tentatives du sorcier ne fonctionnait pas, Elijah s'approcha de Jason.

**Elijah: « Toute mes condoléances Jason... Ton père était un homme bon. »**

Des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues**: « Je sais. »**

Cirdan, étant un homme sensible, versa lui aussi une larme**: « C'est tellement émouvant... »**

Tout le monde regardait le sorcier avec étonnement. Personne ne pensait qu'un homme aussi puissant pouvait être aussi démonstratif. Il était censé être quelqu'un de froid et non quelqu'un de sentimental. Le sorcier se ressaisit et redevint bien vite sérieux.

**Cirdan: « Jason, je suis desolé. J'ai provoqué Saeros qui pour se venger a envoyer une flèche dans votre direction. Sache que ton père est mort en héros. »**

Jason sécha ses larmes**: « Il est mort pour me protéger. Cirdan, promet moi une chose. »**

**Cirdan: « Laquelle? »**

**Jason: « Promet moi de renvoyer cette ordure pourrir en enfer. »**

**Cirdan: « Tu as ma parole, jeune homme!** »

Jason était près à partir mais l'homme avait oublié un petit détail. Le groupe était composé de six personnes et il manquait une place dans la voiture. _Comment faire ? pensa le jeune homme._ La voix de Kol le coupa dans ses pensées.

**Kol: « Nous avons un petit problème. »**

**Cirdan: « Lequel? »**

**Kol: « Il n'y a pas assez de siège dans la voiture. »**

Cirdan, venant d'une autre époque, ne comprenait pas ce mot étrange**: « La quoi? »**

L'Originel lui montra le véhicule du doigt**: « La voiture. »**

**Cirdan: « Et à quoi sert ce drôle d'instrument? »**

**Jason: « A se déplacer. »**

**Cirdan: « Mais voyons, il y a la magie! Allez tout le monde s'accroche à moi. »**

Jasonchuchota**: « Tu es sûr que nous peut lui faire confiance? »**

**Kol: « Il ne va quand même pas nous envoyer en Alaska. »**

Malgré la peur, ils s'accrochèrent tous au sorcier. Après tout, c'était l'unique moyen de rentrer au complet. Le grand sorcier récita une longue formule et après quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent à exactement neuf kilomètres de la Nouvelle-Orléans.

Jason dit tout en marchant: **« Je savais que nous ne pouvions pas lui faire confiance. »**

Kol marchait à côté de la ravissante Sofia. Celle-ci était dotée d'une longue chevelure brune et soyeuse. Ses yeux bleu éclairait son harmonieux visage et il était facile de se perdre dans son regard. L'Originel aimait beaucoup la jeune femme.

**Kol: « Si je puis me permettre, je m'appelle Kol. »**

**Sofia: « Moi c'est Sofia.»**

Kol, comme dans son époque, lui fit un baise-main**: « Enchanté Sofia. Dis-moi que fais-tu dans la vie? »**

**Sofia: « J'ai 17 ans. »**

**Kol: « Et tes parents sont au courant de ce que tu fais? »**

**Sofia: « Mes parents sont morts... Saeros les a tués. »**

**Kol: «Ah... Desolé, je n'aurais pas dû aborder le sujet. »**

La jeune femme esquissa un magnifique sourire**: « Ce n'est rien. Je fais cela pour me venger de lui. Et toi, comment était tes parents? »**

**Kol: « Notre père nous frappait puis il nous a pourchassé pendant des centaines d'années. Quant à ma mère elle nous a transformé en vampire. J'espère que je ne te fais pas trop peur. »**

**Sofia: « Du tout.** »

.

**Cirdan: « Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes ici? »**

**Elijah: « Peut être que ta magie disparaît avec le temps. »**

**Cirdan: « Sûrement. »**

**Elijah: « A quel âge es-tu mort? »**

**Cirdan: « Je suis mort à 24 ans. Saeros m'a lancé une malédiction... Je suis mort dans d'atroce souffrance. »**

Le plus calme des frères Mikealson, savait à présent d'où venait le sens de l'humour du sorcier. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance qu'il avait dû enduré... Cela voulait donc dire que Cirdan avait eu deux enfants: Marcus et le père de Klaus. L'Originel s'interrogeait beaucoup sur le passé de l'homme.

**Elijah: « Comment as-tu connu mon père? »**

Cirdan marchait tranquillement**: « Mikael ? J'avais cinq ans quand je l'ai rencontré, c'était un ami de ma mère. Quand Saeros a tué ma mère, j'ai commencé a étudie la magie, à m'en servir contre les force du mal. J'étais alors âgé de dix ans. »**

**Elijah: « Et ton père? »**

**Cirdan: « Après la mort de ma mère, il n'a pas pu résister à une telle douleur, alors il a décidé de se suicider... Il m'a légué ses pouvoirs. »**

**Elijah: « Comment es-tu parvenu à détruire Saeros? »**

Le jeune homme était fatigué de répondre: **« Que de questions... Ton père travaillait pour Saeros. Cependant, il jouait un double jeu et me rapportait toutes les informations nécessaires. Le jour de mes 24 ans, je suis allé à sa rencontre. Celui-ci ignorait que je possédais un objet... Un objet qui l'empêcherait de se battre. »**

Elijah était curieux de connaître la suite**: « Et quel est cet objet mystérieux? »**

Cirdan se mit à rire**: « Tu es bien curieux. C'est un médaillon. Il se trouve que sa mère faisait des expériences et que l'une d'elle a mal tournée. Par erreur, elle a crée l'arme qui pouvait détruire son fils. En effet, il est capable non seulement d'enlever la magie mais aussi de tuer la personne. L'ayant en ma possession nous avons fait un marché. Le sorcier ne pouvait vivre sans magie. »**

Jason avait écouté attentivement toute la conversation**: « Quel était ce marché? »**

Le sorcier riait davantage**: « S'il descendait du trône, il avait le médaillon. Il a accepté mais dès que le médaillon fut en sa possession, il m'a enfermé dans un cachot sombre et froid.» **

L'originel était pendu à ses lèvres et attendait le dénouement final avec impatience**: « Mais comment l'avez vous battu? »**

**Cirdan: « Je rêve ou c'est un interrogatoire... Je savais très bien qu'il n'allait pas respecter sa part du marché. C'est pour ça qu'avant de venir j'ai jeté un sort sur le médaillon. S'il le tenait plus de deux heures entre ses mains, il était condamné. »**

**Jason: « Et votre... »**

Cirdan se retourna vers le loup**: « Ma quoi? »**

**Jason: « Si Saeros était mort alors comment vous vous êtes mort? »**

**Cirdan: « Le médaillon n'apportait pas la mort directement, elle fut longue et douloureuse. Sur son lit de mort Saeros usa de ses dernières forces pour enfermer son âme dans l'épée. » **il ria avant de poursuivre. « **Mikael m'avait libéré mais quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre de mon ennemi, seul l'épée était présente. J'ai alors décidé de la prendre l'épée avec moi. »**

Cirdan se mit à rire de plus en plus fort. Mise à part son fils, qui connaissait toute l'histoire, personne ne comprenait la fin.

**Jason: « Et ensuite? »**

Cirdan étant incapable de stopper son rire, il décida de demander à Marcus. Il voulait connaître les raisons de sa mort...

**Jason: « Marcus s'il vous plaît... »**

Ledit Marcus prit une profonde inspiration**: « Ah, si tu veux savoir... Saeros ne savait pas que c'était le médaillon qui lui faisait cela. Il le portait toujours sur lui. »**

Elijah avait compris: **« Alors quand Saeros est entré dans l'épée, le médaillon aussi...»**

_POV Rebekah_

**Pendant ce temps**

Je m'occupais de Caroline mais également du bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Je commençais à perdre patience et à devenir folle. Un coup c'était la puce, un coup c'était Caroline, je ne m'en sortais pas. La pauvre Caroline... Il ne lui restait plus que quelques heures. Ils fallaient qu'ils arrivent au plus vite. Les hallucinations de mon amie venait de débuter et celle-ci me prenait pour Tyler. Ce sale chien! Je tentais au mieux de calmer le bébé.

**Rebekah: « Caroline je ne suis pas Tyler, je suis Rebekah ton amie. »**

**Caroline: « Rebekah c'est toi? »**

J'ai déposé le bébé dans le berceau car il venait de s'endormir dans mes bras**: « Calme toi. » **Je n'ai à peine eu le temps de me redresser que je me suis retrouvée sur le mur, la main de Caroline enserrant ma gorge.

**Caroline: « Tu as transformé en vampire ma meilleure amie. »**

**Rebekah: « Calme toi, bon sang! »**. Ma gorge me faisait terriblement mal.

**Caroline: « Tu nous a causé tellement de tord. » **J'ai réussi à repousser mon amie et à la plaquer contre l'autre mur de la chambre. Je me suis mise à crier.

**Rebekah: « Caroline ! »**

La belle vampire revint enfin à la réalité: **« Rebekah, je suis desolé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. »** Voyant qu'elle était redevenue elle-même, je l'ai relâchée puis j'ai respiré profondément.

**Rebekah: « Ce n'est rien. Viens t'allonger. »**

Son état s'empirant, je l'ai aidée à s'allonger. J'espérais que les hommes soient prochainement de retour. Si Caroline mourait, Klaus ne me le pardonnerait pas... Sophie et Monique stoppèrent mes pensées intérieures.

**Monique: « Saeros est revenu! »**. A cette phrase, mon cœur cessa de battre.

**Rebekah: « Est ce qu'il a … »**

**Sophie: « Il avait l'air très énervé. Je pense qu'il a échoué. »**

**Rebekah: « Est ce que vous pouvez l'espionner pour en savoir d'avantage? »**

**Monique: « Bien sûr. »**

**Rebekah: « Merci. »**

**Monique: « Je te dois bien cela. Sans moi, rien ne serait arrivé. »**

_POV Monique_

Je suis sortie de la chambre de Rebekah avec ma tante pour aller espionner le sorcier. Je me suis dirigé vers son bureau et j'ai déposé mon oreille sur le bois froid et magnifiquement sculpté de la porte afin d'écouter les conversations.

Tyler étaitimpatient**: « Alors? »**

**Saeros: « Klaus est encore en vie. »**

Tylers'écria: **« Et notre marché?! »**

**Saeros: « Je peux encore le tuer. »**

**Tyler: « As-tu au moins blessé quelqu'un là bas ?»**

**Saeros: « Oui, Patrick le père d'Hayley. La jeune femme se retrouve de nouveau orpheline. »**

**Tyler: « Préviens moi quand tu auras accompli ta part du marché. »**

Tyler sorti de la pièce et j'ai tiré ma tante par le bras afin de nous cacher dans un coin de la pièce. Nous avons patienter quelques instants. Puis, ne voyant plus rien, nous sommes sorties mais c'était sans compter sur le loup. Celui-ci était posté devant moi, un regard de tueur sur le visage.

**Tyler: « Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »**

Le silence se fit entendre. Nous ne voulions pas mourir. Tyler s'approcha de Sophie puis l'hypnotisa avant de s'approcher de moi et de faire la même chose.

Tyler m'hypnotisa**: « Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as entendu ou vu. »**

Puis, l'hybride quitta les lieux. Nous sommes parties voir Rebekah. La verveine nous avait encore sauvée.

Rebekah se leva du lit: **« Alors? »**

**Sophie: « Il n'a pas tué Klaus. »**

L'originel était soulagée mais comment lui apprendre la mort de Patrick?

**Monique: « Mais il y a un mort! »**

**Rebekah « Qui? »**

**Monique: « Patrick. »**

**Rebekah** se passa la main dans les cheveux**: «Vous pouvez faire une dernière chose pour moi? »**

**Sophie: « Oui laquelle? **»

Rebekah avait les larmes aux yeux**: « Allez voir si Hayley va bien. »**

**Monique: « On y va. »**

Nous nous sommes dirigées vers la chambre de la jeune louve. Grâce à la magie, nous parvenons à déverrouiller la porte et à pénétrer dans la pièce. Hayley allait très mal et ne tiendrais pas une journée de plus.

**Monique: « Son état est critique, il faut l'aider. »**

**Sophie: « Tu sais autant que moi que nous ne pouvons pas. »**

**...?...: « Que faite vous ici mesdames? »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Coucou a tous, j'espère que vous allez bien, alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? Caroline va t-elle s'en sortir ? Es ce que Cirdan correspond a celui que vous attendiez a voir ? Pensez vous que ça va coller entre Sofia et Kol ? Un énorme merci pour tous ceux qui lisent cette fictions et qui postent des reviews qui me font énormément plaisir. J'ai atteins les 60 reviews, pour moi c'est un miracle. Le prochain sera Samedi.

Merci a tous et **Bonne Année** ! :D


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

_POV Elijah_

Nous n'étions plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de la maison quand une odeur étrange attira mon attention. C'était une odeur de sang... Mon frère avait également senti la même odeur que moi, il n'y avait donc aucun doute. A vitesse vampirique, je me suis rendu sur les lieux. Le seuil de notre maison était colorée de rouge. Celui-ci s'était répandu partout même sur les murs. Cependant, le plus délicat était sa provenance. Celle de Cindy. Kol me rejoint rapidement et son visage était tout aussi choqué que moi. Tandis que les sorciers et Marcus couraient le plus vite possible, Jason se mit à courir avec sa vitesse de loup.

Jason s'approcha de moi**: « Pourquoi êtes-vous partis aussi vite? »**

Je lui ai répondu d'un ton autoritaire**: « Jason ne t'approches pas! »**

L'homme ne bougeait plus, il restait là, interloqué. Puis, une simple question traversa ses lèvres **« Pourquoi? » . **Il remarqua le sang sur le sol et une silhouette. C'est en s'approchant qu'il découvrit que cette silhouette ne lui était pas inconnue. **« Oh mon dieu... Noooon, maman! »**

J'observais Jason assit à côté de sa mère en lui tenant la main. Son visage était criblé de larmes. Il était maintenant orphelin. Perdre ses parents aussi vite doit être une épreuve des plus douloureuse. Il ne lui restait que sa sœur. Enfin, pour l'instant... Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'une question pourtant évidente s'imposa à moi: _Si Cindy était morte, où se trouvait les autres?_ Je suis rentré dans la demeure complètement dévastée et je me suis précipité à l'étage qui était désert. Personne. Ni le bébé, ni Hayley... Choqué, je suis redescendu auprès de mon frère.

**Elijah: « La maison est vide! Ils ne sont pas là. »**

Mon frère prit la parole rejoint par Sofia**: « Mais où peuvent-ils être? »**

**Cirdan: « Quel est le problème? »**

**Kol: « La maison est vide, ils ont disparu. »**

**Cirdan: « Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, vous n'avez pas pensé à la magie?! »**

**Elijah: « Nous ne sommes jamais en ta compagnie. »**

L'Originel observa la belle sorcière**: « Mais il y a Sofia. »**

**Elijah: « C'est vrai, de quoi as-tu besoin pour un sort de localisation? »**

**Sofia: « Juste une mèche de cheveux .»**

Je me suis mis à chercher dans toute la maison afin de trouver une mèche de cheveux. En arrivant, dans la salle de bain de Caroline j'ai vu une brosse à cheveux. Par chance, il restait quelques mèches que je me suis empressé de récupérer. Je suis retourné auprès de la sorcière qui avait déplié une carte de la Nouvelle-Orléans en récitant une formule. Les mèches blondes s'envolèrent puis brûlèrent sous nos yeux. Les cendres sont peu à peu redescendu pour se poser sur un endroit précis. La résidence de Marcel. En y pensant, cela était logique: si Saeros était venu à notre rencontre quelqu'un lui avait sûrement dit ou nous trouver. On nous avait trahi mais c'était impossible à moins que... Je craignais le pire. Mon frère interrompit mes pensées

Kol prit la racine de Mandragore avant de dire**: « Nous devons aller les sauver! »**

Marcus se dirigea vers l'extérieur**: « Tu viens petit ? »**

Le loup sécha ses larmes avant de parler difficilement**: « Ou-Ouais... j'arrive. »**

_En route pour sauver les demoiselles en détresse! _Pensa Cirdan

_POV Externe_

**Saeros: « Que faites-vous ici? »**

Monique était terrifiée mais réussi à parler**: « On nous a demandé de s'occuper d'Hayley. »**

La sorcier s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune femme**: « Qui vous a demandé?»**. La sorcière ne voulant répondre à la question, Saeros décida d'employer les grands moyens. Il regarda la nièce de Sophie dans les yeux avant de lui reposer la question.

**Saeros: « Je répète ma question. Qui vous a demandé? »**

Monique paniqua et répondit précipitamment**: « Tyler! »**

**Saeros: « Bien. Sortez! **

Immédiatement, les deux sorcières quittèrent la chambre de la louve.

Pendant ce temps là, le groupe était arrivé chez Marcel. La maison semblait quelque peu changée... Ils décidèrent, afin d'avancer plus vite, de faire deux groupes: le grand sorcier serait avec Elijah et Jason tandis que Kol serait accompagné de Sofia et de Marcus.

_Du côté de Cirdan..._

Les trois hommes étaient partis à la recherche des demoiselles mais l'endroit était infesté de vampires.

Le jeune loup était contre le mur à côté du sorcier et lui dit**: « Elles sont sûrement là 'est-ce qu'on fait pour les vampires? »**

Cirdant marchait tranquillement**: « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me charge de les distraire. » **

**Elijah: « Non! »**

Cirdan marchait en direction de la porte tout en sifflant. Elijah et Jason n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Ce Cirdan était définitivement bizarre. Quand le sorcier passa devant la porte, les vampires reconnurent Klaus et se mirent à sa poursuite.

**Un vampire: « Klaus?! »**

Cirdan tendit sa main vers le vampire**: « Non. Moi je suis Cirdan, enchanté. » **Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Elijah arriva et brisa la nuque des créatures surnaturelles.

Cirdan s'écria**: « Ah bas, c'est pas trop tôt! Tu attendais qu'il me morde ou quoi? » **Elijah ignora sa réflexion et défonça la porte

En voyant son frère, Rebekah couru vers lui et l'enlaça**: « Elijah! »**

L'originel observa la pièce pour voir Caroline allongée. La belle vampire transpirait et était dans un état pitoyable**: « Que lui est-il arrivé ?»**

**Rebekah: «Le chien a mordu Caroline. Nous avons besoin de Nik. »**

**Elijah: «Niklaus est hors service. »**

L'Originel ne comprenait pas**: « Quoi? Comment ça? »**

Elijah demanda à la blonde de regarder derrière elle. Cependant, ne voyant rien d'anormal, elle se dirigea vers son « frère » et l'enferma dans une puissante étreinte. Le sorcier, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas cet élan d'affection.

Caroline hallucinait de nouveau et prit Cirdan pour Tyler: **« Je vais te tuer. » **lui dit-elle, son visage s'étant transformé. Ses crocs étaient à présent bien visible et des veines venaient entourer ses beaux yeux. Le sorcier prit la fuite en s'écriant « _A l'aider, elle veut me manger! ». _Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin puisque Elijah le rattrapa et le ramena dans la chambre. La belle vampire était retenue prisonnière par Jason. Les dents d'Elijah s'enfoncèrent dans le bras du sorcier qu'il tendit ensuite à Caroline. Celle-ci bu avidement la boisson sucrée et sa blessure cicatrisa.

Ayant retrouvé ses esprits, elle alla vers lui prête à l'embrasser**: « Klaus tu m'a sauvée. »**

L'homme stoppa le geste de la jeune femme de sa main**: « Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire? »**

**Caroline: « Klaus tu vas bien? »**

**Cirdan: « Pourquoi les gens m'appelle Klaus? Je suis Cirdan. »**

Rebekah venait de comprendre**: « Peut être parce que tu es dans son corps. »**

Cirdan approuva la remarque de la blonde**: « Ah oui, peut être.»**

_Du côté de Kol..._

Ils devaient chercher des informations mais un message les stoppa dans leur recherche. Les filles étaient en vie mais Hayley n'était pas avec elles. Kol rangea son téléphone et décida de prévenir le groupe du changement.

**Kol**: **« Changement de plan on doit trouver Hayley et la donner avec cette Mandra... je ne sais quoi. » **

**Marcus: « Comment peut-on savoir ou elle est? »**

**Kol: « Je ne sais pas. » **L' Originel arrêta de parler. Il venait d'entendre du bruit, des gens approchaient. **« Quelqu'un approche »**. Le silence prit donc place et le groupe attendait contre le mur. Les pas étaient de plus en plus proche et Kol décida de se montrer et attrapa l'une des jeune femme par la gorge.

Sophie connaissant l'Originel lui dit**: « Kol lâche là. »**

Monique tentait de respirer et frappait, comme elle le pouvait, son agresseur: **« Kol c'est moi. »**

Kol enleva enfin ses mains et la reposa au sol**: « Monique, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »**

**Monique: « Saeros nous retient prisonnière ma tante et moi. Et vous? »**

**Kol: « Nous venons chercher Hayley. Serais-tu ou la louve se trouve? »**

**Monique: « Oui suivez-moi. » **A ses paroles, le groupe se remit en marche et arrivèrent à une porte. La porte de la chambre de la louve. Elle était donc là.

Monique chuchota**: « C'est dans cette chambre. Attendez qu'on se débarrasse de lui. »**

Monique et Sophie pénétrèrent dans la pièce afin de s'assurer que celle-ci était vide. Elles furent étonnées de voir que Saeros n'était pas là. Quelques instants plus tard, la chambre se retrouva avec trois personnes de plus.

Kol lui lança le sac qui contenait la fameuse racine**: « Sofia, tu peux faire le sort. »**

Sofia sortit un livre de magie afin d'accomplir le sort qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas à la perfection. La jeune sorcière déposa la racine dans un bol et commença sa formule. De la fumée jaillit du bol ancien. Avec l'aide de Monique, la louve ingéra la potion. De son côté, Kol sorti son téléphone pour prévenir les autres.

**Monique: « C'est fait. Hayley sera sur pied demain matin. »**

**Kol: « Enfin une bonne nouvelle. » **Ils quittèrent la pièce, Hayley dans les bras de Kol mais tombèrent sur l'homme qu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas voir, Tyler.

Kol lança avec ironie**: « Oh le chien est sorti de sa niche! »**

Tylerrigola à cette blague sarcastique**: « Ah Kol... Toujours aussi farceur à ce que je vois. Où comptes-tu emmener la traînée qui est dans tes bras? »**

**Kol: « Loin du grand méchant loup. »**

**Tyler: « Non Hayley reste …... » **L'hybride ne termina pas sa phrase. Rebekah venait de lui briser la nuque d'un coup sec.

**Rebekah: « C'est pour avoir mordu Caroline. Ça t'apprendra! »**

Kolricana**: « Mama est arrivée. »**

**Rebekah: « La ferme Kol! »**

Tout le monde pu rentrer au manoir mis à part Jason qui se sentait mal depuis la mort de ses parents. Kol déposa Hayley sur son lit afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Les trois sorcières lancèrent divers sorts de protection sur la maison. Quant à Caroline, elle envoya des messages à ses amis afin qu'ils viennent au plus vite. Puis, ils se mirent à ranger le désordre causé par le sorcier avant d'aller se coucher. La journée avait été épuisante et tous le monde était fatigué. La maison contenait assez de chambre. Enfin, une nuit sans problème.

**Le lendemain**

Un bruit réveilla la belle Originel. Intriguée, elle se leva pour aller voir en bas et se retrouva face à un drôle de spectacle. Cirdan cassait des assiettes...

**Rebekah: « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec la vaisselle? »**

**Cirdan: « Je teste la solidité de vos assiettes, et je constate qu'elle ne sont pas très solide. »**

**Rebekah: « Et pourquoi tu fais ça? »**

**Cirdan: « Je te l'ai dit, pour tester la solidité de vos assiettes. » **Rebekah ne chercha pas à comprendre et alla chercher le balais qu'elle lui tendit.

**Rebekah: « Tiens un balais. »**

**Cirdan: « Pourquoi je devrais ranger? »**

Les crocs de la jeune femme devinrent visible et persuadèrent le jeune sorcier de ranger. Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie. La jeune femme, qui manquait cruellement de sommeil, repartie se coucher et croisa Kol. Celui-ci avait été réveillé par le même bruit.

Kol s'étira tranquillement**: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe en bas? »**

**Rebekah: « Cirdan est devenu agent immobilier. »**

En remontant, la belle vampire pu voir Jason et décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.

**Rebekah: « Tout va bien? »**

Le loup passa sa main dans ses cheveux: **« Oui ,oui... Ça va. »**

Rebekah se plaça à ses côté: **« Non je ne crois pas. C'est à cause de la mort de tes parents. »**

Jason ne répondit pas.

Rebekah: **« Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut l'affronter, ne laisse pas la douleur t'envahir. ». **Voyant que Jason ne réagissait toujours pas, elle rajouta: **« Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour réconforter les gens. »**

Jason, pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, esquissa un sourire**: « C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très douée. »**

Tous deux éclatèrent de rire. La jeune femme en profita pour observer son beau visage aux traits fins et ses beaux yeux bleu. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et leurs lèvres pouvaient se toucher. Ils mirent fin à la tension en s'embrassant. Le baiser était à la fois doux et passionné mais Caroline débarqua et l'alchimie crée fut rompue brutalement.

**Rebekah **lui dit en souriant**: « Caroline! »**

Caroline s'apprêtait à partir**: « Oui je m'en vais. »**Rebekah eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'elle fut embrasser une deuxième fois par le jeune loup.

**Jason: « On y va. »**

Rebekah lui fit un signe de la tête**: « Allons y. »**

En descendant Rebekah constata que presque tout le monde était debout dans la salon. Elle constata aussi que d'après leurs visages Caroline leur avait tous raconter.

Cirdan, touché, s'approcha de Jason puis l'enlaça**: « Je suis content pour vous. Alors c'est pour quand le mariage?! »**

**Caroline: « Cirdan! »**

**Cirdan: « Bah, quoi ils ont l'air heureux. »**Elijah servit à tout le monde un verre d'alcool. L'Originel vit son frère s'approcher de Jason.

Kol lui tendit un verre**: « Tiens! »**

Jason en prit possession**: « Merci. »**

**Kol: « Je dois te prévenir que si tu fais du mal à Rebekah je te tuerais. »**

Rebekah décida d'intervenir**: «Laisse le, Kol. »**

Kol parti**: « D'accord princesse. »**

**Rebekah: « Je suis desolée mon frère est... légèrement surprotecteur.»**

Jasonsourit**: « Ce n'est pas grave. »**

**Rebekah: « Tu sais on s'est embrassés dans un moment de faiblesse, si tu ne veux pas … »**

Jasonla coupa et lui prit la main**: « Je le veux Rebekah, je le veux. » **La vampire lui sourit puis embrassa le loup.

De son côté Cirdan goûta ce qu'il y avait dans son verre et découvrit que ce mélange étrange était de l'alcool

Cirdan jeta le verre par dessus sa tête**: « Pas assez fort!»**

Mais le verre en question atterrit sur une personne que Cirdan n'aurait préféré pas connaître... Damon...

.

.

.

.

Coucou alors ça va ? Comment avez vous trouver ce chapitre ? Rebekah/Jason ? Que pensez vous de Cirdan ? Il est comme vous vous l'imaginiez ?

Un grand merci a tous ceux qui poste des review a chaque chapitre et qui lisent mon histoire, vos review sont vraiment touchant ! Je vous remercierais jamais assez :). Le chapitre 19 sera pour Mercredi, a oui pour ceux qui sont encore en vacance Bonne Rentrée !

MERCI ! :*


	19. Chapitre 19

_CHAPITRE 19_

_POV Externe:_

Le sorcier était parti à la rechercher du loup qu'il trouva facilement. En effet, celui-ci était allongé, inconscient, sur le sol froid de la pièce. _Qui avait bien pu lui faire cela? _pensa Saeros. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se précipita dans la chambre des captives mais il ne trouva personne. Seul les vampires que devaient monter la garde était présent. Comme quoi, si on veut du travail bien fait, il faut mieux le faire soi-même. Il retourna auprès de Tyler qu'il réveilla brusquement. Pas le temps de prendre des pincettes.

Tylerse releva**: « Que s'est t'il passé? »**

**Saeros: « Tes petits amis se sont enfuis. »**

Le loup était fou de rage, ses yeux prirent une couleur jaunâtre et ses crocs d'hybride commençaient à être visible**: « Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas à leur poursuite?! »**

Le sorcier, quant à lui, conservait tout son calme**: « J'ai un autre plan. »**

Voyant la ressource du sorcier, le loup retrouva son calme**: « Lequel ? »**

Saeros esquissa un sourire**: « La guerre. »**

Le visage de Tyler se transforma pour laisser apparaître un sourire**: « Quand? »**

**Saeros: « Cirdan est revenu dans le corps de Klaus. Je dois en finir avec lui. Si je tue Cirdan, je tue Klaus. Donc le plus tôt sera le mieux. »**

**Pendant ce temps chez les Mikaelsons**

Dans la pièce, on n'entendait que les rires des vampires. En effet, ils venaient d'apprendre que Cirdan était en danger de mort. Vraiment n'importe quoi! Un sorcier aussi puissant en danger de mort! Pff...

Le jeune sorcier, vexé se retourna**: « Hey, je vais prendre une douche. »**

Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de partir car Damon le plaqua contre le mur**: « Cirdan c'est bien ça? Je ne peux pas te tuer, mais je peux encore te torturer te donner mon sang, et recommencer encore et encore. »**

Elenase rapprocha de Damon pour tenter de l'apaiser**: « C'est bon, Damon. Lâche le. »**

Damonécouta sa belle**: « Puisque, c'est toi qui me le demande. »**

…**?... : « Hello la compagnie! »**

La belle vampire blonde qu'était Caroline se retourna et en voyant les deux personnes qui venaient de prononcer cette phrase, elle se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte puissante.

Carolinel'enlaça**: « Tu m'as manqué. »**

**Stefan: « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Caroline. »**

La jeune femme décida tout de même au bout de quelques minutes à reporter son attention vers la seconde personne**: « Ça va toi? »**

**Jeremy: « Très bien. »**

Une certaine Originel débarqua pour voir une personne qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais revoir: **« Et bien Caroline on dirait que tu as appelé tout le monde. »**

Caroline observa la personne qui venait de prendre cette remarque**: « Je ne l'ai pas invité. »**

**...?...: « On dirait que vous n'êtes pas heureux de me voir. »**

Stefan afficha un sourire forcé**: « On a oublié de vous dire... »**

Tout le monde prit place dans le salon avant de voir une jeune femme descendre les escaliers lentement. Rebekah ainsi que Caroline se dirigèrent vers cette femme avant de lancer un **« Oh mon dieu, Hayley! »**

**Un peu plus tard**

La jeune louve ignorait que Jason était son frère. Tous les événements avant son accouchement avaient été occulté de sa mémoire. Elle se dirigea dans un coin tranquille avec Elijah.

**Hayley: « Merci Elijah, pour m'avoir sauvée et avoir prit soin de moi. »**

**Elijah: « On ne pouvait pas te perdre. »**

Hayley était très émue, personne ne lui avait dit ça dans sa vie. Personne ne tenait tant à elle. Prise dans un élan d'émotion, elle enlaça l'Originel qui semblait surprit et peu habitué à ce geste**: « Merci pour tous. » **Après quelques instants, les deux créatures surnaturelles s'éloignèrent mais il y avait comme un lien, un aimant qui les attiraient l'un vers l'autre. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient de plus en plus pour finir par se toucher. Cependant, ce moment magique fut interrompu.

**Rebekah: « Euh... Je peux. »**

Elijah se dirigeait vers la porte**: « Oui, je dois y aller de toute façon. »**

**Rebekah: « Hayley, je dois te dire quelque chose. »**

Hayley était à la fois impatiente mais effrayée**: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »**

La blonde perdait ses moyens et était incapable de dire une nouvelle comme celle-ci: **« Je peux pas, c'est pas possible. J'y arrive pas. »**

**Hayley: « S'il te plaît, dis moi. Si tu ne peux pas, qui le pourra? »**

La belle vampire regarda Jason. Hayley, intriguée, l'observa à son tour. L'Originel décida de partir afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité et de tranquillité.

**Jason: « Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé avant ton accouchement? »**

**Hayley: « Non pourquoi ? Que s'est t'il passé? »**

**Jason: « Tu te sentais mal alors Elijah est allé retrouver ta famille. »**

La louve ne pouvait pas croire cela et des larmes vinrent gâcher son si beau visage**: « Il a réussi? »**

**Jason: « Oui... Je suis ton frère. »**

Hayleyle serra très fort dans ses bras: **« Oh mon dieu! C'est ce que Rebekah voulait me dire? Mais tu es tout seul? Où sont tes parents? »**

**Jason: « Je préférerais que tu prennes place sur une chaise. »**

La belle brune écouta son frère et celui-ci s'accroupit juste à côté d'elle. Celle-ci commençait à paniquer. _Quelle nouvelle allait-il lui annoncer ?_ pensa t'elle.

**Hayley**: **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu commences à me faire peur. »**

**Jason: « Mes parents... Nos parents sont morts. »**

Hayley pleura de nouveau et était abasourdie par la nouvelle**: « Quoi? »**

Tous le monde se trouvait dans le salon un verre de bourbon à la main. Damon, Elena, Jason Rebekah, Stefan ainsi que Katherine étaient à côté. Jeremy se reposait sur le fauteuil tandis que Caroline était assise sur l'accoudoir pas très confortable. Cirdan était dans celui d'en face et Elijah était à coté de son frère debout. Quant à Sophie, Monique et Sofia, elles étaient contre le mur. Marcus avait abandonné la petite bande pour régler des affaires...

**Rebekah: « Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble. Comment cela s'est produit? »**

**Stefan: « Quand Caroline est partie, j'ai décidé de quitter Mystic Falls, il y avait trop de souvenir... Je suis allé Las Vegas et nous nous sommes revus. »**

Katherine prit tendrement la main de Stefan: **« Nous avons eu un rendez vous et puis les choses se sont faites naturellement. »**

Damon interrompit ce beau discours en toussant: **« Beurk, pas besoin des détails. »**

**Rebekah: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Damon? Tu sortais bien avec elle. »**

En réponse, le vampire embrassa sa chérie: « **Mais c'est du passé. »**

**Kol: « Et toi mini Gilbert? »**

**Jeremy: « Libre comme l'air. » **Celui-ci craignait que Kol possède encore de la rancoeur envers lui et sa sœur pour l'avoir tué.

**Caroline: « Et toi Kol tu as bien quelqu'un? »**

Kol regarda Sofia d'un air complice**: « Je pense avoir une personne en vue... »**

**Caroline: « Et toi Cirdan tu es resté silencieux, pourquoi? »**

Cirdanréfléchit**: « J'ai eu une femme, et deux enfants. »**

**Rebekah: Qu'est-ce qui arrive au tout puissant sorcier? »**

**Cirdan: « Je réfléchis à un plan. Saeros est intelligent, il a sûrement des idées pour nous faire souffrir et peut-être même nous torturer. »**

Elena étaitcurieuse: « **Que proposes-tu? »**

**Cirdan: « Les vampires,Sophie, Monique et moi resteront pour se battre en face à face. »**

Hayley fit son apparition, bouleversée: **« Et les autres? Je veux me venger de cette ordure. »**

**Cirdan: « Pendant ce temps, Katherine, Marcus et toi vous irez chercher dans le bureau de Saeros une sorte de médaillon. »**

Elijahétait inquiet**: « Mais ça pourrait... »**

Cirdanvoyait parfaitement où voulait en venir l'Originel**: « Ce n'est que pour les autres sorciers. Je crois que quand je suis mort le sort s'est désactivé. »**

**Jason: « Et nous? Je veux participer à la bataille. »**

Cirdan en avait marre de cette agitation**: « Oui , oui j'y viens. Jason, Sofia et ….toi vous allez vous cacher et tuer des vampires discrètement. »**

**Stefan: « Le plan est plutôt bien. »**

Tout le monde était d'accord avec le plan du jeune Cirdan qui était assez mature pour son jeune âge. Alors, que tous semblait régler Marcel débarqua précipitamment dans le salon. Celui-ci était parvenu à s'échapper des griffes de Saeros. Il avait l'air très inquiet.

Sophie étaitétonnée**: « Marcel? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

Marcels'avança vers eux**: « Mes vampires. Ils sont contraint. »**

Kolne comprennait pas ce que Marcel venait de dire: « **Saeros, il a jeté un sort à mes vampire. »**

**Monique: « Quel sort? »**

**Marcel: « Mes vampires n'obéissent plus à mes ordres mais aux siens. »**

Cirdansavait ce qui se passait**: « C'est le même sort que Saeros a lancé quand il était au pouvoir. Sachant que tes vampires ne l'écouterait pas, il les a ensorcelés pour qu'ils se battent. » **Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir afin de changer le plan. Cirdan semblait concentré et quelques instants plus tard, il interrompit le groupe qui tentait de trouver des solutions

**Cirdan: « Ceux qui était chargés de tuer discrètement les vampires vous essayerez de trouver un moyen de désactiver le sort. Une fois trouvé, vous préviendrez Sofia qui fera le nécessaire. Puis, vous retournerez àç votre mission: tuer un maximum de vampires. »**

**Jeremy: « Pourquoi ne pouvons nous pas nous battre comme vous ? »**

**Cirdan: « Vous n'êtes pas des vampires et vous tuez est trop facile. Monique et Sophie ont demandé à combattre à nos cotés. Elles savent très bien que nous ne pourrons pas les protéger. Mais, ce sont des sorcières, elles peuvent se débrouiller contrairement à vous. »**

**Jason: « Mais toi tu n'ais pas un vampire. Tu es donc une proie facile. »**

Cirdanrigola **: « C'est ma bataille. »**

**Kol: « Et c'est quand? »**

Cirdandit avant de se retirer**: « Demain, à l'aube. »**

**Hayley: « Et le bébé? »**

**Monique: « Je peux demander à Jane-Anne de venir pour la journée. »**

Kols'éloigna du groupe avec Sofia**: « Sofia, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît... »**

Sofiase rapprocha**: « Mais encore? »**

**Kol: « Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une autre femme. Je crois... Que je t'aime Sofia. »**

Pour réponse, Sofia lui donna un baiser des plus tendres. Alors que, la jeune s'apprêtait à reculer l'originel répondit au baiser et ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Le soir approchait à grand pas et les résidents devaient se reposer pour la bataille à venir. La demeure possédait dix chambres. Dans la première chambre dormiront Damon et Elena, dans la suivante Stefan et Katherine, la troisième sera prise par les deux tourtereaux Sofia et Kol, la quatrième sera pour un nouveau couple Jason et Rebekah. Hayley dormira avec Jasmine, sa fille. Elijah, Jeremy, Caroline et Cirdan auront une chambre pour eux tous à Monique elle dormira avec sa tante Sophie. Marcus les avait prévenu qu'il serait présent demain. Marcel lui dormirait sur le sofa puisqu'il n'avait pas prévenu de sa petite visite.

_POV Cirdan:_

J'avais peur, très peur. Depuis toutes ses années, la puissance de Saeros n'avait fait qu'augmenter et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer les pertes qu'il avait dû subir. En effet, quand quelqu'un souhaitait contrôler une personne il utilisait un sort très puissant qui était très répandu autrefois. Saeros utilisait régulièrement ce sort mais la magie avait toujours un prix. A chaque fois qu'une personne nous obéissait, une partie de notre pouvoir s'infiltrait en elle. Mais l'utiliser à plusieurs reprise pouvait nous faire tout perdre. Saeros serait donc plus faible, normalement... Il y aurait des blessés, peut-être beaucoup. Personne n'était protégé et tout le monde risquait sa vie. Ils étaient peut être fort mais l'armée de Saeros était plus nombreuse. Demain me faisait très peur même si je ne le montrais pas. Je devais être fort et ne pas montrer mes faiblesses et mes craintes.

_POV Elena :_

J'étais au lit avec Damon quand je l'entendis me parler.

Damonchuchota**: « Elena? »**

Je me suis retournée: « **Que se passe t'il? »**

**Damon: « Je n'ai pas envie que tu te battes demain. »**

J'étais sous le choc**: « Quoi?! »**

**Damon: « Demain avant la bataille, tu partiras.»**

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui et je tenais à lui faire savoir**: « Il en est hors de question. Nous nous battons pour nos amies, pour nos familles. Tu ne peux pas me dire de partir, tu ne peux pas me demander de les abandonner. »**

**Damon: « S'il t'arrive quelques chose je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »**

Je me suis mise à rire**: « Il ne pourra rien m'arriver surtout si j'ai le plus fort des vampires qui me protège. »**

Damon m'embrassa**: « Oh tu me flatte. Allez dors, demain on doit aller tuer les méchants. »**

J'étais contente que mon vampire me laisse me battre, il m'impressionnait. Demain serait une longue journée et même si j'avais peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver, je devais rester forte. J'étais également contente que mon frère ne se batte pas. Je savais qu'en tant que chasseur c'était son rôle mais j'étais sa sœur et je le protégerais coûte que coûte. De plus, Kol nous avait pardonné.

_Flashback._

_Kol m'avait appelé afin de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé._

_**Kol: Elena, tu m'a tué et pour me venger je devrais te tuer toi et ton frère. Cependant, j'ai décidé de ne rien faire. »**_

_Elenaétait choquée__**: Comment ça? Ça veux dire que tu nous pardonne? »**_

_**Kol: « Oui je vous pardonne. »**_

_Elena était souriante: __**« Merci Kol, mais je peux connaître la raison de cette nouvelle? »**_

_Kolregarda Sofia arriver__**: « C'est personnel. Sofia ? Je voudrais te parler. Elena tu peux nous laisser. »**_

_Elena__** comprenait**__ et partie__**: « Oui bien sûr. »**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Coucou a tous et bah le chapitre 19 j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Le prochain chapitre sera mon 20 :o ! Franchement je ne serais jamais arriver a la sans vous. Avez vous aimer le Katherine/Stefan ? Le moment Hayley/Elijah ? Et celui des retrouvailles ? Un très grand merci a tous ceux qui poste des review,, qui lise l'histoire ça me fait énormément plaisir ! Je ferra une réponse aux review dans le prochain chapitre, et par rapport aux prochain chapitre je vais en faire un plus long que je posterais Samedi.

Merci encore et Bonne Journée ! :)


	20. Chapitre 20 :

Réponse aux review des précédent chapitre: 

Lea Michaelson: J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :) Et ne t'en fais pas Klaus reviendra bientôt. Bonne Lecture :D

Angelika25 :

Oui je sais que Stefan est plutôt la simplicité mais il a réussi a un peu faire changer Katherine,, peux être qu'elle l'aidera a son tour. Il y aura encore des moment Elijah/Hayley mais malheureusement pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant :/ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaire, bonne lecture! :)

Mel023:

Ne t'en fais pas Klaus reviendra peux être pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le suivant, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de Klaroline mais ça viendra. J'espère que appréciera ce nouveau chapitre.

MARiiN3:

Et oui Hayley ne connîtra jamais ces parent mais elle aura son frère il pourra raconté plein de chose sur eux. Je ne croie pas n'on plus qu'ils nt bien dormis en sachant que c'est peux être leur dernière nuit :/ Je te laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant que tu l'appréciera. :D

_CHAPITRE 20_

_POV Externe_

Le soleil commençait à apparaître entre les nuages. Il éclairait de sa majestueuse lumière, le ciel encore sombre. Les habitants de la pension Mikealson étaient tous déjà prêt et malgré la peur qui se lisait sur leurs visages, ils étaient déterminés à se battre pour leurs proches, leurs familles, leurs amis, pour eux... Cependant, d'autres avaient choisi de se battre pour la mauvaise cause mais personne ne pourrait les faire changer d'avis. La bataille devait avoir lieu.

Jane-Anne était arrivée afin de prendre soin du nourrisson. Quant à Marcus, il était revenu très tôt ce matin et tous le monde se demandait où et pourquoi il était parti. Chacun était prêt et connaissait sa mission. Ils prirent donc le chemin de la sortie d'un pas assuré. Cependant, en ouvrant la grande porte en bois sculpté une personne inattendue les bloqua sur le perron.

…**?...: « Vous pensiez vraiment combattre sans moi? »**

**Elijah **afficha un air surprit**: « Davina? »**

La sorcière en question se contente de sourire**: « Et bien oui, c'est bien moi. »**

**Damon: « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »**

**Davina: « Je viens me battre à vos côtés. »**

Cirdan coupa la conversation en marchant d'un pas assuré et déterminé devant eux**: « Tant mieux. Plus on est nombreux mieux ça sera. »**

Pendant, une dizaine de minutes, le seul bruit perceptible était celui de pas foulant le sol. Caroline et Elena discutaient de leurs aventures et rattrapaient le temps perdu. Juste avant d'arriver sur le lieu de la bataille, Cirdan indiqua à Jérémy, Sofia et Jason qu'ils trouveraient le sort capable de réveiller les vampires dans une ancienne maison. Celle-ci avait été habité par de puissants sorciers et elle devait probablement abritée un livre qui serait en mesure de les libérer de la contrainte. Ils se remirent en route pour s'arrêter de nouveau. Cette fois, le sorcier indiqua un passage secret à Hayley, Katherine et Marcus afin d'accéder au bureau de Searos pour récupérer le médaillon. Apèrs cette courte pause, ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent enfin sur le lieu de bataille. Saeros était là, trônant tel un roi au milieu de ses troupes composées de vampires contraints, de sorciers, de loups- garou, fidèles amis de Tyler et de beaucoup d'autres hommes.

**Saeros: « Vous avez perdu des personnes en chemin! Vous pensez réellement me battre avec un effectif aussi réduit? »**

Son ennemi de toujours était très souriant**: « On va gagner et tu sais pourquoi? »**

Saeros était curieux de connaître la raison de son arrogance**: « Non, éclaire moi veux-tu. »**

**Cirdan: « Toutes les personnes à qui tu as pris des êtres chers sont ici. Peux être pas aux sens propre mais je ressens toute la peine que tu leur a causé, je ressens aussi le désir, le désir qu'ils éprouvent en te voyant souffrir et sans doute mourir. Tu n'as aucune chance contre nous. »  
**Une fois le dernier mot prononcé, Saeros ordonna à trois vampires de commencer l'attaque. **« Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Monsieur Tout Puissant! » **Grâce à leur vitesse surnaturelle, les vampires furent rapidement en face de Cirdan mais avant qu'ils ne fassent quoi que ce soit leurs cœurs étaient déjà entre les mains d'Elijah et des frères Salvatore.

Enorgueilli par cet acte, Cirdan s'exclama: **« C'est tout ce que tu as? »**

C'est à ce moment que la bataille démarra pour de bon. Tout le monde se jeta violemment dans l'arène. Dès les premières minutes, Kol avait arraché de nombreux cœurs des poitrines des vampires. Ils jonchaient à présent le sol. Caroline, bien qu'elle ne voulait tuer personne, vit Tyler observer dangeureusement l'Orginel blonde. Le loup s'apprêtait à se jeter sur sa proie pour la mordre. Cependant, la belle blonde réussit à le propulser loin. Elena se battait, elle aussi, à contre cœur. Elle aurait préféré trouver une autre solution moins radicale. Damon et Stefan se battaient très bien et leurs années d'expériences en tant que vampires leur servaient beaucoup. Des cœurs étaient encore tombés. Néanmoins, une personne était en difficulté. Davina. En effet, celle-ci avait du mal à s'adapter à sa condition de nouveau né. Un loup s'approcha à pas feutré de la jeune femme et si Elijah n'était pas intervenu, elle serait morte. Davina avait tout de même blessée par l'animal... Le jeune Cirdan, ne tuait que les personnes qui osaient se dresser entre lui et Saeros. Un anévrisme ou une désactivation de la bague de jour les tuaient. Searos, fidèle à lui même ne faisait rien et était spectateur.

_POV Jeremy_

Nous avions trouvé énormément de livres de sorcelleries dans la maison mais rien ne permettait de libérer d'une contrainte. Puis, un livre qui n'avait attiré l'attention de personne tomba de l'armoire pour finir sa route sur le sol de la vieille maison en bois rongée par les insectes et le temps. J'ai commencé à tourner les pages et j'ai fini par trouver la bonne. Enfin. J'ai donc appellé les autres.

**Jeremy: « Je pense avoir trouvé. »**. Une fois que tous le monde fut installé près de moi, j'ai débuté la lecture. **« La contrainte sur des êtres vivants permet d'avoir un contrôle sur eux. Néanmoins, plus elle est utilisée plus la puissance diminue. Les sorciers utilisaient cette méthode pour détruire leurs ennemis, ils obligeaient leurs victimes à tuer une personne désignée. Le seul moyen de remédier à cela est la mort de la personne désignée. »**

Jason savait ce que cela voulait dire mais voulait en être sûr: **« Qu'est-ce que cela veux dire? »**

**Sofia: « Cela signifie que Cirdan doit mourir. »**

On ne pouvait pas tuer le jeune sorcier. C'était le seul à pouvoir éliminer Searos pour toujours. Nous allons devoir absolument trouver un autre moyen...

**Jason: « On ne peux pas faire ça. »**

**Sofia: « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »**

**Jeremy: « On va aller se battre. »**

**Sofia: « Oui, mais...on ne peux pas sortir par la porte, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer. »**

Un bruit coupa court à notre conversation. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'endroit d'ou provenait le bruit mais il n'y avait rien. J'ai donc allumé la lumière pour vérifier mais celle-ci disparue mystérieusement. Une porte s'ouvrit également d'elle-même. Des événements étranges se produisaient ici...

Jasons'adressa à Sofia**: « C'est toi qui à fait ça? »**

**Sofia: « Non, je crois que cet endroit est habité par des esprits. »**

**Jeremy: « Des esprits? »**

**Sofia: « En tant que sorcière, je ressens des choses que vous ne pouvez pas ressentir. »**

**Jeremy: « Des sortes de pressentiments? »**

Sofia ne répondit pas et préféra se diriger vers la porte déjà ouverte**: « Suivez moi. » **. Nous avons suivi la jeune sorcière jusqu'à un passage secret. Quelques instants plus tard, une autre porte nous bloque la route. Nous l'avons ouvert brutalement et nous avons pu admirer une seconde maison. Une vieille dame était dans la pièce. J'ai tenté une approche plutôt sympathique.

**Jeremy: « Excusez-moi madame … c'est.. »**

**La vieille dame: « Comment avez vous fait pour ouvrir cette porte? »**

**Jason: « En fait, celle-ci …. »**

Sofiale coupa le jeune loup**: « Quelqu'un nous a conduit jusque ici. On est vraiment desolé madame de vous avoir dérangé. Nous allons partir. » **Alors que le groupe, s'apprêtait à quitter lex lieux, la vieille dame les en empêcha.

**La vieille dame: « Attendez! Vous aurez besoin de ça. **»

La main ridée et fine de la dame tenait un vieux livre qui contenait une formule pour désactiver le sort de Searos. Pleins de questions envahirent mon esprit: _comment savait-elle qu'on en aurait besoin? Qui était-elle? Comment avait-elle eut ce livre?_ Cependant, je n'avais pas le temps de chercher les réponses. Nous avons donc prit le livre avant de remercier la dame et de partir. Une fois à l'extérieur, des cris parvinrent jusqu'à nos oreilles. _La bataille avait dû commencer _pensais-je. Nous sommes entrés dans la maison et nous sommes allés jusqu'à l'étage en empruntant l'escaliers usé. Pendant que Sofia récitait le sort, nous avons lancé des pieux en bois préalablement brûlé sur les vampires. Intérieurement, j'étais content car nous avions trouvé le sort et les vmapires tombaient comme des mouches! La mission avançait bien.

_POV Externe_

**Du côté de Katherine**

Grâce aux indications des sorcières, le bureau de Searos était proche. Cependant, il était gardé par des vampires. Cela_ sera plus dur que je le croyais _pensa Katherine.

**Hayley: « Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »**

**Marcus: « Je n'en ai aucune idée. »**

**Katherine: « On peux essayer de les distraire. »**

Hayleyétait curieuse. Elle voulait comprendre le sous-entendu**: « Oui mais avec quoi? »**

Katherine esquissa un sourire malicieux**: « Ce sont des vampires voyons. »**

La louve avait comprit**: « Non ne fait pas ça.»**

La jeune femme était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait: **« Il le faut. »**

La belle humaine se dirigea vers les vampires malgré la tentative de dissuasion de la louve. Elle sortit un couteau et s'entailla profondément la main avant de s'approcher dangereusement des vampires qui venaient de sentir l'odeur délicieuse et alléchante du sang humain. Ils se tournèrent vers Katherine et celle-ci commença à courir sachant très bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Arrivée au bout du couloir, la belle brune se retrouva encerclée par les deux suceurs de sang. L'un d'eux attaqua la jeune humaine tandis que l'autre attendait patiemment son tour. Le vampire se délectait du sang de Katherine quand il reçu une chaussure appartenant à Marcus en pleine tête. Les deux vampires se dirigèrent vers l'homme afin de le tuer mais Hayley arriva l'air perdu et désorientée. Elle ne savait qui aider: Marcus ou Katherine? Cependant en percevant les craintes de l'humaine elle alla l'aider. Elles tentèrent de sauver Marcus mais c'était trop tard... Les vampires s'étaient emparés de lui. Il était mort. Le frère de Klaus et le fils de Cirdan était mort.

Les cœurs des deux jeunes femmes s'étaient considérablement accélérés et cela attirait l'attention. Elles se dépêchèrent donc de rentrer dans une salle et de barricader la porte afin d'être en sûreté.

**Hayley: « Ça ne va pas les retenir très longtemps. »**

Katherine se retourna**: « Regarde, c'est le bureau de Saeros. »**

Hayleycommença à chercher un peu partout: **« A quoi ressemble ce médaillon déjà? »**

**Katherine faisait** la même chose que son acolyte**: « Cirdan a dit que c'était rond, petit et en argent. »**

Après avoir cherché son bureau, le sosie décida d'aller voir la bibliothèque et retira tous les livres en espérant trouver une cachette. Et celle-ci avait raison, car derrière un des livres se trouvait une petite cachette.

**Hayley: « Comment as-tu pensé chercher derrière les livres? »**

**Katherine: « Je suis Katherine Pierce je te rappelle. »**

Katherine ouvrit la boite pour découvrir un médaillon d'une magnifique beauté. Elles passèrent quelques instants à l'observer, éblouie par sa magnificence. Mais les deux belles femmes furent interrompue par des vampires qui étaient parvenu à ouvrir la porte. L'odeur du sang étant encore très présente, ils se jetèrent tel des chasseurs sur leur proie, Katherine. Soudain, ils s stoppèrent dans leur action.

Le vampire se réveilla du sortilège de Saeros**: « Qu'est ce que vous faites là? Et moi qu'est-ce que je fais là? »**

Un autre vampire s'exclama: **« C'est quoi ce bordel?! »**

**Hayley: « Vous ne vous rappelez absolument de rien? »**

**Vampire: « La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est quand Saeros nous a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau. »**

Hayley soupira. Encore une fois, elle était chargée de tout expliquer**: « Saeros vous a hypnotisé. »**

**Vampire: « Hypnotiser? »**

**Katherine: « Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas mais on est pressée. »**

Katherine prit le bras d'Hayley et c'est ainsi qu'elles quittèrent la pièce afin d'aller rejoindre Cirdan pour lui remettre le médaillon. Mais comment allaient-elles faire? Elles étaient toutes deux vulnérable. Une fois à l'extérieur de la demeure, elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la bataille d'ou émanait de nombreux cris de douleurs. Un vampire, propulsé par le beau Stefan, les survola. Un vampire qui vole, on voit pas ça tous les jours!

Stefan s'approcha de sa chérie**: « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là c'est dangereux? **»

Katherine lui tendit le médaillon**: Pour ça, c'est le médaillon. »**

Stefan prit le médaillon entre ses mains**: « Merci mais vous devez retourner à l'intérieur. » **Un loup se jette sur Stefan mais celui-ci arriva à l'arrêter sans beaucoup d'effort.

Stefan ouvrit une porte**: « Allez-y! Entrez! »**

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans la maison et se dirigèrent à l'étage.

Le frère Salvatore usa de sa vitesse vampire pour rejoindre Cirdan et lui donner le médaillon. Plusieurs espèces surnaturelles tentèrent de lui barrer la route mais en vain. Cirdan, qui combattait Searos attrapa le médaillon si précieux pour la victoire. Pour une vampire, Caroline se débrouillait très bien et aidait beaucoup le groupe. Baissant légèrement sa garde, la jeune femme ne vit pas un loup prendre un pieu en bois et se diriger vers elle. Cependant, celui-ci transperça le cœur de Sophie qui s'était interposée entre les deux.

Caroline brisa la tête du loup qui tomba sur le sol, émettant un bruit fracassant**: « Non! Sophie! »**

Monique qui avait assisté à toute la scène, était furieuse et se dirigea vers Searos afin de mettre fin à son règne qui avait duré trop longtemps. Arrivée devant le sorcier, la sorcière usa de ses dernière forces pour faire apparaître des boules de feu. Celui-ci rigola à cette maigre tentative et changea la trajectoire des boules de feu qui se dirigeaient à présent vers sa créatrice. L'attaque de Saeros n'était pas fatale mais néanmoins très risquée. Monique, épuisée, s'écroula. Après la mort inattendue de Sophie, Caroline se releva et continua à se battre, échappant de peu à une blessure de Tyler.

**Caroline: « Comment oses-tu être là? Te battant pour le mal? »**

Tyler sourit**: « Peut-être que le plan de Saeros est diabolique mais il est aussi contre le mal. »**

Caroline ne comprenait pas**: « Comment ça, il est contre le mal? »**

**Tyler: « Il se bat contre le mal incarné. Klaus. »**

Caroline en avait marre. Tyler était un disque rayé et répétait sans cesse la même chose**: « Tu n'en as pas marre? Klaus est différent, il a changé. »**

Tyler poussa un rire exagéré**: « Klaus ne changera jamais, tu ne comprend pas il m'a gâché la vie c'est pour ça je dois gâcher la sienne. Je suis dessolée Caroline. »**

L'hybride sortit de sa veste un pieu destiné à tuer la femme qu'il aimait. Normalement... Il voulait venger la mort de sa mère. Klaus méritait de souffrir autant que lui. Il lui avait enlevé une personne chère, très bien. Le loup ferait pareil, il lui enlèverait Caroline. L'hybride Originel passerait le reste de son éternité à se lamenter. Il se jeta sur Caroline mais heureusement Elijah arriva à temps et t'arracher le cœur du jeune homme.

_POV Damon_

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que nous nous battions. J'étais entrain de m'occuper du corps d'une sorcière quand une de ses sœurs arriva derrière moi et me provoqua un anévrisme. La femme avait les larmes aux yeux, je devais avoir tué une personne chère à son cœur. Alors que je sentais la mort approcher, une fléchette se logea dans son dos et elle s'écroula. Il n'y avait personne autour de moi mais en regardant en l'air j'ai pu voir une personne avec une arbalète. Je me suis mit à observer cette personne qui ressemblait étrangement à Elijah, mon Originel préféré. La ressemblance tétait frappante... Une fois relevé, je pu voir des vampires désertés l'endroit ou se stopper dans leurs combats. Bizarre. Jérémy avait peut-être trouvé un moyen de désactiver le sort? Il ne restait presque personne alors j'ai décidé d'aller voir ou en était ce cher Cirdan. Il était en compagnie de Saeros.

Cirdan leva le médaillon en sa direction**: « Profite de tes derniers instant, Saeros. »**

Saeros était effrayé par le médaillon**: « Arrête Cirdan. »**

**Cirdan: « Pourquoi je ferais ça? »**

**Saeros: « Tu as besoin de moi! » **

Cirdan rigola**: « Et en quoi? »**

Saeros cherchait une solution pour échapper à la mort**: « Je ne l'ai pas tué, Lamia. »**

Cirdan était choqué par les paroles du sorcier mais ne le croyais pas: **« Je ne te crois pas Lamia est morte. Tu as son sang sur les mains. »**

**Saeros: « Non, je l'ai épargnée. »**

Cirdan commençait à hésiter sérieusement alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir. Mais qui était cette Lamia pour le faire hésiter autant? **« Cirdan ne le crois surtout pas il est sans pitié. » **

Cirdan se ressaisit et usa de ses pouvoirs pour activer le médaillon. Une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition et le lieu fut baignée de cette lumière pendant un certain temps. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir si Saeros était encore en vie ou détruit une bonne fois pour toute.

.

.

.

Cc j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir a l'écrire en tout cas, peux être que ça ne se vois pas mais j'ai un chapitre plus long d'environ 600 mots mais il y a peu de dialogue comparer aux autres chapitres. Qu'avez vous pensez de Katherine ? Pensez vous que Saeros est mort ? Et que est t-il arriver a Cirdan ou Klaus? Je suis vraiment contente a chaque chapitre des personnes formidable poste des review i paire sympas, ça me fait beaucoup plaisir. Merci a tous qui poste des review et qui lise ma fiction. Le chapitre 21 qui est en écriture sera poster Mercredi. :)

Encore MERCI a tous ! Et bon week-end ! :D :***


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Réponse au review du précédent**_** chapitre:**(je le ferra toujours désormais)

**DelKlaro**: Tu as raison en même temps c'est la guerre ! Peux être que Katherine a vraiment changer, Stefan lui a peut être fait comprendre c'est erreur. C'est vrai aussi que si Klaus meurt l'histoire n'aurait plus beaucoup de sens et Marcus serait mort pour rien mais bon il faut lire pour savoir. :)

**Melo23**: Tyler ma aussi un peu énerve, il a beaucoup changer mais il mérite ce qu'il a eu :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! :)

**Lea Michaelson**: Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre autant que les autres. :)

**Angelika25**: A quoi servirait l'amour si ça ne change personne ! :p Lamia est très importante pour Cirdan mais jusqu'à la l'épargner je sais pas ... Tu le saurais dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture :D

**MARiiN3**: C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de mort mais surtout des blessés, j'arrivais pas a choisir je les aime tous ! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre ! ;)

**Cassie52**: Je voie que aime ma fiction, merci ça fait toujours plaisir de voir de nouveau review. Comme je l'ai déjà dis c'est trop dur de ce décider ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, Bonne lecture ! :)

_**CHAPITRE 21**_

_POV Externe_

Les deux filles étaient dans les escaliers quand elles virent arriver Jeremy, Jason et Sofia. Se demandant où le petit groupe pouvait aller, elles décidèrent de les suivre à l'extérieur ou elles purent constater une sorte de réunion. Tous le monde était autour du puissant sorcier apparemment mort. Plus loin, les corps de Klaus et Cirdan se dessinaient. Point d'inquiétude. Ils vivaient toujours mais avaient été emporté dans un profond sommeil. Kol souleva le corps de Cirdan tandis qu'Elena et Caroline aidèrent Davina à se relever. La jeune sorcière avait retrouvé sa forme et sa vivacité mais restait néanmoins fatiguée. Elijah lui donna donc un peu de son sang. On dénombrait beaucoup de morts: Sophie, Tyler, Marcus, des vampires, des sorciers et des loups-garous avaient perdu la vie. Le soleil disparaissait entre les nuages laissant seulement passer quelques faisceaux de lumières dans la noirceur du ciel, quand ils arrivèrent au manoir Mikealson. Hayley se précipita vers Jane-Anne et cala sa fille dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers l'étage. Depuis leur baiser, Elijah l'évitait obstinément. La mère parlait doucement à son enfant.

**Hayley: « Coucou ma puce. »**

Jane-Anne avait appris de part Monique la mort de Sophie et était effondrée. Sa fille venait de mourir. Elle venait à peine de retrouver sa famille qu'il fallait qu'elle la perde à nouveau. La mère de famille était désespérée et la venue d'Elena pour s'occuper des blessures de sa nièce n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Kol avait déposé le corps de Cirdan/Klaus sur le lit juste à côté de Caroline. Celle-ci craignait que son amant ne rouvre jamais les yeux. La belle vampire décida donc de rester avec Klaus veillant ainsi son réveil. De leur côté, Rebekah et Jason discutaient afin d'apprendre à se connaître. Tous les autres, tentaient de guérir et d'oublier cette terrible bataille. Davina décida de repartir afin de rejoindre Tim et de reprendre les cours. Celle-ci avait décidé de reprendre une vie normale et donc de reprendre ses études. Les deux autres sorcières, Monique et Jane-Anne étaient également retournées à leur vie ordinaire.

Hayley et Elijah:

Elijah avait rejoint Hayley à l'étage afin d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre, mais en voyant la porte de la louve entre-ouverte il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour regarder la scène. Celle-ci berçait doucement la petite en lui chantant une berceuse. Hayley, sachant que l'Originel était présent, reposa le bébé endormi dans le berceau et lui chuchota une petite phrase.

**Hayley: « Elijah, je sais que tu es ici. »**

L'homme en question pénétra dans la pièce**: « Excuse moi, je t'ai entendu chanter et.. »**

La louve ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre**: « Tu as voulu m'écouter discrètement. »**

Elijah soupira**: « C'est exact. Excuse moi mais je vais devoir me retirer. »**

La jeune femme regarda l'Originel quitter lentement les lieux et décida de le suivre. C'était sa chance de pouvoir lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser passer.

**Hayley: « Pourquoi tu m'évites? On s'est embrassé, je te rappelle. »**

Elijah se retourna malgré lui. Il redoutait cet instant depuis leur baiser et ne savait pas quoi dire à la jeune femme**: « Oui mais cela était une erreur de ma part. Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé. »**

Hayley s'avança**: « Une erreur? Ton baiser disait le contraire. »**

**Elijah: «Écoute Hayley, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute. »**

Hayley s'approcha encore de quelques pas**: « Mais rien ne va m'arriver. »**

**Elijah: « Hayley s'il te plaît arrête. »**

Hayley voyant tout espoir disparaître soupira puis commença à partir vers sa chambre d'un air triste**: « Si c'est ce que tu souhaites. »** Quand Elijah, vit la silhouette de la jeune femme s'éloigner il se dit qu'il venait de laisser passer, ce qui serait sans doute, sa dernière chance. Il prit précipitamment le bras de la louve et l'attira contre sa poitrine afin de l'embrasser tendrement. Celle-ci décida de rompre le baiser.

**Hayley: « Dis-moi ce que tu veux? »**

Elijah prit sa main dans la sienne**: « C'est toi que je veux. » **Cette phrase, illumina le visage d'Hayley qui afficha un sourire. Elle lui rendit son baiser en espérant que celui-ci ne s'arrêterait jamais.

**Le lendemain**

Elena fut la première réveillée et en se levant elle décida d'aller se rendre dans la chambre de son amie, Caroline. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit la belle vampire endormie à côté de Klaus. Celle-ci avait passé toute la nuit à ses côtés en espérant son réveil. La femme sortie de la chambre pour ne réveiller personne mais en fermant la porte, son frère sorti de son sommeil.

Jeremy s'étira**: « Ça va? »**

Elena chuchota: **« Chut, tu vas les réveiller. »**

Jeremy chuchota à son tour**: « Ça va? »**

**Elena: « Oui ça va. »**

Kol fit son entrée dans le couloir**: « Vous ne pouvez pas parler moins fort? » **La jeune brune et son frère descenderent de descendre afin de ne déranger personne. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

Jeremy regarda sa sœur**: « Elena! »**

Elena buvait une tasse de café**: « Oui. »**

**Jeremy: « Je vais rentrer aujourd'hui. »**

En entendant cette phrase, la jeune femme le supplia: **« Oh allez, reste un peu plus longtemps. »**

**Jeremy: « On en a déjà parlé. C'est non. »**

**Elena: « D'accord, mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je demande à Stefan de t'accom... »**

**Jeremy: « Elena! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby sister. »**

Sa sœur le taquina**: « Mais tu sais je me suis posée pas mal de questions, et je me demandais si tu ne rentrais pas pour cette fille avec qui je t'ai vu. »**

Son frère, ne voulant pas aborder cette conversation avec sa sœur, feigna de ne pas comprendre **:« De qui tu parles? »** A cette phrase, un rire les emporta tous les deux. Ils furent, peu de temps après, rejoint par Hayley et Elijah. Le sosie remarqua très vite qu'ils se tenaient la main.

Elena esquissa un sourire**: « Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je vois là! Un nouveau couple? » **Aucun des deux n'osa répondre. La gêne venait de les envahir. L'arrivée de Stefan, coupa court au mutisme et aux interrogations. Elena pouvait voir de l'inquiétude sur les traits du beau vampire blond.

**Stefan: « Elijah je pourrais te parler une minute? »** L'Originel suivit le frère Salvatore jusqu'au jardin de la propriété Mikealson.

**Elijah: « Que puis-je faire pour toi? »**

**Stefan: « J'aurais besoin que tu trouves un moyen de stopper le vieillissement de Katherine. »**

**Elijah: « Le vieillissement? Tu aurais pu partager ton sang. »**

**Stefan: « Je l'ai déjà fait mais elle le rejette. »**

Elijah réfléchit à une autre solution. Après tout, c'était un Originel de 1000 ans, il devait avoir des connaissances.** « Je pourrais parler à une des mes amies une puissante sorcière, elle trouvera sûrement un moyen. »**

Stefan était soulagé mais tenta de ne rien montrer: **« Merci Elijah. »**

Ils décidèrent, après avoir prit un bon bol d'air frais, de rentrer dans la demeure. Il ne manquait plus que Klaus et Caroline dans la cuisine. Ils venaient de se réveiller et se préparaient à descendre.

_POV Klaus_

**Dans le ciel**

Je me demandais ou j'étais et ce que je faisais dans un endroit aussi paisible et rassurant. J'étais dans un endroit immaculé de blanc tout comme mes vêtements. Au loin, je pouvais voir les nuages se déplacer lentement dans le ciel. Le sol sur lequel je marchais étais souple et le vide s'étalait devant moi. Seul un banc reposait non loin de moi. Il était comme perdu au milieu d'un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Je pouvais facilement me comparer à cet objet. Si je regardais en dessous, je me voyais, endormi auprès de Caroline. Elle était mon ange blond. Alors que j'admirais ma belle, j'entendis une voix. La première depuis ma venue ici.

**Klaus: « Qui est là? »**

Deux personnes firent leur apparition dans ce décor si solitaire. Il y avait un jeune homme, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, ainsi qu'une deuxième personne beaucoup plus âgée. La deuxième personne devait être Marcus.

**Klaus: « Marcus qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »**

**Marcus: «Je voulais te parler, mais laisse moi te présenter Cirdan. »**

J'étais très choqué en entendant ce nom**: « Cirdan? Vous avez réussi à battre Saeros. »**

**Cirdan: « Oui mais ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes venus te parler? »**

Mon expression devait probablement indiquée du soulagement et de l'angoisse. Soulager car le sorcier était mort et ne nous causerait plus de problèmes. Cependant, j'étais inquiet de ce que Cirdan et Marcus avaient à me dire. J'ai décidé de me taire et d'écouter.

**Cirdan: « Je n'en ai pas parlé plus tôt car je ne voulais pas ennuyer tes camarades. »**

Ses phrases énigmatiques commençaient à me faire perdre patience**: « Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à me dire? »**

**Cirdan: « Il y a une personne que tu dois trouver pour nous. »**

**Klaus: « Quoi? Comment cela? Quelle personne? »**

**Marcus: « Elle s'appelle Agathe, c'est un vampire et autrefois elle était une sorcière. »**

L'angoisse et la peur m'envahit**: « Pourquoi vous voulez que je trouve cette femme? »**

**Cirdan: « Elle a besoin de ton aide. »**

Je ne comprenais vraiment rien à cette histoire: « **De mon aide ? Pourquoi faire? »**

Marcus s'éloigna de son père**: « Tu dois nous écouter. Trouve cette femme et apporte lui ton aide Tu dois nous faire confiance. »**

Les silhouettes s'éloignaient de plus en plus de moi et devenaient floues. Néanmoins, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas eux mais moi, qui m'éloignait. Le néant apparu, je ne voyais plus rien mise à part du noir. Cette ambiance pesante m'entourait. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais sur un lit, un corps chaud reposant à côté de moi. C'était Caroline. Je repensais à ce que je venais de vivre... Est-ce que cela était réel? Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans ma tête et ne trouvait pas de réponse. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir car ma belle sortait de son sommeil. Mon regard se plongea dans le sien, d'une manière tendre et celle-ci m'embrassa à plusieurs reprises trop heureuse de me retrouver.

Nous sommes descendus, après de nombreuses minutes passées à nous embrasser, dans la cuisine afin de voir tous le monde. Les frères Salvatore était en compagnie des deux sosies. Je pensais avoir fait un rêve ou avoir un mirage mais non. Katherine était dans ma maison, chez moi. Celle qui m'avait évité pendant 500 ans était à présent dans ma demeure. Mes envies meurtrières commençaient à prendre le dessus mais une main émettant une douce pression sur mon bras me calma. Caroline m'expliqua ensuite que celle-ci pouvait nous aider. Lui pardonner m'était impossible et trop facile mais selon ma belle vampire elle méritait une autre chance. Après, ce choc je suis allé saluer toute ma famille en oubliant volontairement l'histoire avec Marcus et Cirdan. Mon frère Elijah n'était pas dupe et vint me chercher.

Elijah me dit sûr de lui**: « Qu'est-ce que tu caches? »**

J'étais impressionné par la perspicacité de mon frère: **« Je ne te cache absolument rien. »**

Elijah insista**: « Tu n'arriveras pas à me tromper. »**

J'ai poussé un soupir me rendant compte qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber avant de savoir**: « Bon d'accord, on m'a demandé de retrouver une fille, Agathe. »**

Elijah était confus**: « Qui t'as demandé cela? Et qui est cette fille? »**

**Klaus: « C'est Marcus et Cirdan. Pour la fille je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose sur elle. »**

Cette fois, l'originel était étonné et ne comprenait pas grand chose à cette histoire: « **Ils t'ont demandé de retrouver une fille dont tu ne connaît rien. »**

Je tentais au mieux de me remémorer les quelques minutes passée en compagnie de ma famille: « **Marcus a dit qu'elle est plus importante que je ne le crois. »**

**Elijah: « Qu'est-ce que cela peux signifier? »**

**Klaus: « Je n'en sais rien. »**

_POV Caroline_

Jéremy était parti dans sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires pour le départ tandis que les autres vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles: Kol et Sofia étaient au marché, Damon, Elena, Stefan et Katherine discutaient en toute intimité et Marcel était rentré chez lui. Quant à moi, j'étais dans la cuisine en compagnie de Jason. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osait pas me la demander.

**Caroline: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »**

**Jason: « Tu sais demain c'est l'anniversaire de Rebekah je voudrais lui organiser une fête... »**

**Caroline: « Mais? »**

**Jason: « Mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veux, tu pourrais m'aider? »**

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire**: « Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'aider. »**

Après cette petite discussion, je suis allée voir Rebekah afin d'aller à la « pêche aux infos ». Celle-ci était tranquillement installée sur un transat entrain de se faire bronzer la peau. J'ai pris place sur celui juste à côté.

**Caroline: « Quoi de neuf? » **

L'Originel paraissait inquiétée de ma question**: « Euh, pourquoi? »**

**Caroline: « C'est juste une question. » **J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir afin d'introduire le sujet de la manière la plus discrète possible. Elle ne devait se douter de rien. « **Tu sais j'aurais bien aimé une grande fête pour mon anniversaire... »**

Rebekah se doutait tout de même de quelque chose malgré mes efforts**: « Ah non moi je préfère les petites fêtes entre amis et non celles où tu ne connais personne. »**

J'ai discrètement sorti un papier et un crayon afin de prendre des notes pour me souvenir**: « D'accord, et quoi d'autre? »**

Rebekah s'y voyait déjà**: « Un peu de musique, des décorations, des amis …. Et tout le reste. »**

J'avais à présent toutes les informations nécessaire à une belle fête. J'ai immédiatement rejoint Jason dans la cuisine, pièce maîtresse de nos discussions. Cependant, Rebekah me stoppa dans ma lancée.

**Rebekah: « Bah, où tu vas? »**

**Caroline: « On m'attend quelque part. » **Echappée belle...

**Jason: « Alors? »**

**Caroline: « Une petite fête entre amis, musique, décorations ect... »**

**Jason: « D'accord je va**i**s m'occuper de ça. »**

Même si je ne voulais pas laisser Jason organiser cette petite fête tout seul j'étais contente qu'il fasse ça pour Rebekah. C'était très mignon de sa part. Il l'aimait j'en étais sûre. Elle avait vraiment trouvée une personne qui la comprenait et qui souhaitait le meilleur pour elle. J'étais heureuse, elle le méritait. Cependant, j'étais légèrement frustrée, normalement c'était moi qui organisait ce genre de fêtes, c'était mon job en quelque sorte. Enfin, je ne pouvais pas avoir l'exclusivité.

_POV Externe_

Jason partit en toute discrétion au magasin afin de trouver des ballons et des guirlandes à suspendre au plafond du salon. Il arriva dans une boutique consacrée au anniversaire. Il y avait donc du choix! Le loup avait choisi un cadeau simple à l'image de sa belle. Pour les bougies, il en voulait des simples mais 1000 ans c'était dur à trouver en magasin... Une fois les achats terminés, il rentra à la demeure Mikealson. Cependant, dès le pas de la porte franchi, une tornade blonde se posta devant lui. Il tenta de cacher tant bien que mal les nombreux sacs.

Rebekah s'approcha de Jason**: « Qu'est-ce que tu caches? »**

Jason mentit bien évidemment**: « Rien! »**

Rebekah approcha ses lèvres de celle de Jason**: « Allez dis-moi! »**

**Jason: « Il n'y a rien. »**

Rebekah s'éloigna en faisant semblant d'être vexée**: « Ah, d'accord. »**

Mais Jason ne se laissa pas faire et retint la belle blonde pour ensuite l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quand Caroline arriva discrètement derrière Rebekah afin de récupérer les sacs pour les cacher.

Suite à leur discussion, Klaus et Elijah étaient partis à la recherche de cette Agathe et se trouvaient à présent dans un bar un peu éloigné de la ville. Personne ne connaissait une dénommée Agathe dans ce lieu. Ils avaient passé la journée à retourner la ville. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin... L'hybride s'assit et prit un verre en compagnie de son frère. Les deux Originels restèrent au bar une petite heure avant de reprendre la route. Une fois arrivé au niveau de la voiture, Elijah sentit une présence et le signala à son frère. Cela provenait de la forêt. Ils pénétrèrent dans la profondeur des bois et trouvèrent la personne qui n'était pas inconnu... C'était la même personne qui était au rendez vous de Caroline et Klaus et qui avait assisté à leur premier baiser. Il avait aussi tué quelques vampires pendant la guerre: celui qui avait tué la sorcière qui voulait tuer Damon.

Elijah était très curieux mais également énervé: **« Mais qui est tu? »**

…**?...: « Vous n'allez pas me croire. »**

Klaus enserrait de plus en fort la gorge de la personne**: « On essayera, dis nous tous. »**

…**?... : « L'un d'entre vous est mon père! »**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonjour a tous alors ça va ? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce nouveau chapitre ? Du passage Hayley/Elijah ? De Klaus qui revient ? Qui est cette Agathe ? De la petite fête qu'organise Jason pour Rebekah ? Et de cette révélation de la fin? A votre avis de Klaus et d'Elijah ? Vous saurez tous dans le prochain chapitre qui sera en ligne Samedi, Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et a ceux qui lise mon histoire; ça me fait beaucoup plaisir! :D

Merci encore et bonne journée a Samedi ! :*


End file.
